Nicktoons and Anime: Battle for Volcano Island
by Horrorfan247
Summary: When a monster called the Mawgu threatens to destroy the multiverse. Team Anicktoonime reunite and with the help from their friends. Can they save not only Volcano Island but their homes as well? It's time for Anicktoonime to UNITE!
1. Arriving on the Island

**Hey guys! So I have returned with the sequel. Nicktoons and Anime: Battle for Volcano Island. I hope you are all excited about this story as much as I am. Just a little reminder, there will be new characters, but only from the series from the first story. New characters from other worlds won't happen till possibly Attack of the Toybots. Now let's all sit back and grab popcorn and begin the show :)**

**Characters from _Spongebob Squarepants_ belongs to Nickelodeon and creator Stephen Hillenburg (R.I.P)**

**Characters from _Jimmy_ _Neutron_ belongs to Nickelodeon and creator John A. Davis**

**Characters from _Fairly Oddparents_ and _Danny Phantom_ both belong to Nickelodeon and creator Buth Hartman**

**Characters from _Avatar: The Last Airbender_ belongs to Nickelodeon and creators Bryan Konietzko and Michael Dante DiMartino**

**Characters from _My Life As A Teenage Robot_ belongs to Nickelodeon and creator Rob Renzetti**

**Characters from _One Piece_ belongs to writer Eiichiro Oda and **_**Weekley Shonen Jump**_ **and the anime is produced my Toe Animation and licensed by Funimation**

**Characters from _Fairy Tail_ belongs to writer Hiro Mashima and **_**Weekley Shonen Magazine**_ **and the anime is produced by A-1 Pictures, Dentsu Inc, Satelight, Bridge, and CloverWorks and is licensed by Funimation**

**Characters from _Pokemon: Adventures_ _on the Orange Islands_ elongs to Nintendo as the anime is based on the video game and when this series premiered is was licensed by 4Kids animation**

**Characters from _RWBY_ Belongs to creator Monty Oum (R.I.P) and Rooster Teeth**

**Characters from _Inuyasha_ belongs to creator Rumiko Takahashi and **_**Weekley Shonen Sunday **_**and the anime is produced by Sunrise Inc. and licensed by Madmen Entertainment and Viz Media.**

* * *

_Volcano Island_

Three crabs were all chanting to a large pillar which was showing the heads of a bunch of fifty-four individuals. They were soon joined by another Krab, but this one was older than them, he had a grey beard and was holding a staff. He looekd up.

"I'm sorry Clockwork and Mavis, but we can't wait any longer. It's time" He said as he looked up at the faces of the fifty-five individuals. "Only the Fifty-Four can save us from the evil forces of...the Mawgu." He said grimly, then he heard an evil laugh.

"**FOOLS! Do you think you can stop me?! this world is MINE!**" A voice boomed from the Volcano that was far away. It then fired a beam of light at the pillar, to which the Old Crab tried to hold back with his staff.

"Not...yet...it isn't." He said struggling to push the beam back, but unfortunatly the beam was just way too strong for him and the beam hit the pillar, causing it to get destroyed. The younger crabs started to get worried and gaps in shock.

"Oh no! he destroyed the pillar!" One of them said.

"The heroes will be gone forever!" the other one said. But the older crab shushed them.

"It's is alright boys, they aren't lost, just simply...scattered. But not all for hem are scattered: take a good look up there!" He said pointing upward. In the sky, they saw five figures falling in the sky down below. One was a teenage boy wearing a black jumpsuit with the letter '_D_' in the middle and had white boots, white gloves, had white hair and had green eyes. The figure was Danny Phantom/Fenton from Amity Park

The second figure was a square yellow sponge wearing brows Squarepants with a shirt and tie. This figure was Spongebob Squarepants from Bikini Bottom and the fry-cook at the Krusty Krab

The third figure was wearing a red opened shirt with blue denim shorts, had a yellow sash around his waist, and also wore straw sandals. The biggest things about him though were the Straw Hat he was wearing and the '_X_' shaped scar on his chest. This figure was Monkey D. Luffy from the Grand Line, captain of the Straw Hat Pirates.

the fourth figure was a boy around Luffy's age, he had pink hair, wore a black open-collared, one-sleeved long overcoat, wore a black cloth over his waist that was held by a belt, knee-length trousers, and black open-toed sandals, he was also wearing a white scale-pattered scarf around hid kneck and had a red emblem on hs shoulder. This was Natsu Dragneel, a mage of Fairy Tail and from Earthland.

The fifth and final figure was a girl who was wearing a black dress with red trimming on the wrists, a black waist cincher with red lacing in the middle, and around her skirt had red trimming. she was also wearing thick black stockings with black combat boots with red laces. The noticeable thing about her outfit was the red hooded cloak that she was wearing and was also carrying a large object on her waist. This figure was Ruby Rose from Remnant, a first-year student at Beacon Academy and Huntress in-training.

They all screamed as they all fell out of the sky and landed with a thud. Danny, Luffy, Natsu, and Ruby, all landed perfectly on their feet while Spongebob landed on his face. He got up and looked around.

"Man this doesn't look like Bikini Bottom."

"I know, it doesn't look like Amity Park neither." Danny said.

"Darn right Danny, this looks nothing like the Sunny." Luffy said tilting his head to the side.

"Neither does this look like the Guild." Natsu said.

"Nor does it look like my Dorm room at Beacon." Ruby said rubbing her head in confusion.

Right at that moment, they all stopped, went wide-eyed, and looked at each other with shocked expressions. these guys haven't seen each other for at least a few weeks...or was it months? And they were all pretty shocked and excited to see each other.

"YAYYY!" Luffy yelled as he stretched his arms towards the others and hugged them all. "YOU GUYS ARE HERE!" They looked uncomfortable because they were all squished, but they ignored it because they were all happy to see each other again.

"I missed you all so much." Ruby said happily as she was hugging SpongeBob and Danny. "I mean I love my team and all, but it was so boring without you guys."

"It was pretty boring too Ruby." Danny said smiling, but then he was looking around. Speaking of...where exactly are we?" He asked.

"I'm wondering the same thing to Danny, I remember one moment me and the Ice Stripper were arguing, and then **BOOM** I suddenly fall from the sky." Natsu said with his arms crossing.

"You are far from home Firey One." Thye all turned to see an old crab and three younger crabs looking at them.

"COOL!" Luffy and Nasu yelled in awe. "TALKING CRABS!" They both said. Danny and Ruby both had looks of question on their faces while SpongeBob just simply stared, I mean he is from an underwater city where his employer is a crab, so why should he freak out?

"Listen, all of you, you have all been summoned here for a purpose." The old crab said.

"Hooo!" the younger crabs said, causing the older crab to sigh in annoyance.

"Our ancient enemy, the Mawgu. Has escaped from his prison, and seeks revenge on all of us all!"

"So this Mawgu guy is a bad guy then..." Luffy pondered.

"what was your first clue?" Danny and SpongeBob aksed deadpanning. Ruby simply giggled, oh how she missed these moments.

"That isn't all, he has created a terrible ooze that corrupts anything it touches." The crab said. Much to Ruby and SpongeBob's horror. "We have lost many of our people to the ooze, they have since become servants to the Mawgu. But legend has said that you, the Chosen Ones, can save us and defeat him."

"Haaa!" Said the younger crabs, causing the old crab to shake his head in annoyance.

"Um...I have a question, but there are only five of us though." SpongeBob said with a worried voice. "I mean I would like to help, but surely we need more help." Natsu smiled.

"Don't worry Spongey, I mean we're all pretty strong, so this could be a piece of cake."

The old crab looked at SpongeBob and nodded. "you are right Absorbent Yellow One, first you must find all of your friends first." Danny looekd at him with surprise.

"Wait, are you saying that our friends are on this island as well? But where are they?"

"The Mawgu fired at a pillar not long ago, I was going to summon all fo you here, but when the beam hit the pillar, you all got scattered. But fear not, we will all find them, and once united. Victory will be ours!"

"Hoo Haa!" The younger crabs said.

"Ok, please stop." The old crab said to them. The old crab then told them to follow him. "I will tell you all where you can camp." He said. and with that, they all began to follow him.

They had been walking for a short while and were trying to catch up on what they have been up to. Natsu was currently telling them aobut what happened on Tenrou Island.

"Why didn't you call us for help?" Danny asked.

Natsu gritted his teeth. "That jerk Hades destroyed my Recaller, I'll need to talk to Jimmy about getting em a new one, after that, we fought some big dragon named Achonolgia and got blasted, but we survived and was protected by some spear thing and were asleep for seven years."

"SEVEN?!" Everyone (except for the crab) yelled in question, with Natsu nodding his head.

"Yep, after that, our guild fell, but luckily we were able to get our rep back by winning the Grand Magic Games."

"Grand MAgic Games?" Ruby asked. "Is that like a magic contest?"

"Sorta, basically form what Romeo told me, guilds form all over the country come to compete to because the number one guild int he world, we all entered to become top again and we all won. So Fairy Tail is now number one again!" Natsu said with a big grin.

"Well, that's good." Danny said with a small smile. "Your friends aren't mad at us for not helping are they?" Danny was worried, would they be pissed at them for not coming to help out? Natsu, however, grinned at him.

"Nah, you guys are good, I told the master what happened, and he told me to tell you guys to not worry aobut it. My team also saw my Recaller getting destroyed so they understand as well." Ruby had a smirk on her face as she was looking over at Natsu.

"So...how did the guild react to you guys knowing about Fairy World?"

"Ehh..." Natsu said

* * *

_Flashback/Guild Hall_

_"WWWHHHAAAT?" Everybody screamed. After Natsu and Happy announced their adventures into Fairy World, everybody was shocked. Even Gildarts was shocked._

_"ARE YOU SERIOUS NATSU?!" Lucy said. "A LAND OF ACTUAL FAIRES?!" she was visibly wide-eyed and shocked. Natsu nodded his head with a smile._

_"But..why didn't Timmy tell us?" Gray asked as he was rubbing his head._

_"Gray, your clothes!" Canan called out._

_"CRAP!" He then scrambled tog et his clothing back on._

_Happy came up to them. "Well from what Timmy told us, apparently if someone were to find out aobut one's Fairy Godparents, the child would lose them forever, so don't be mad at him for keeping it secret from us."_

_Erza was a first furious at Timmy for not sharing this with them, however after hearing why he couldn't do it, she then felt sympathy and ashamed at herself, she didn't want to be the cause behind him losing his fairies. but something was on her mind._

_"But wait." Erza began as her arms were crossed. "Then if you were there...did Timmy lose them?"_

_"Nope, Jorgen was a pretty decent guy, I guess he was alright with us." Natsu shrugged._

_Wendy was pretty shocked but also excited. "I do hope Timmy can bring us there sometime!" She said with glee. Natsu smirked._

_"Well, we can ask him after the S-class trials."_

_Makarov was listening to all fo this with wonder. A world of Faires? Extraordinary, normally in Earthland, they didn't even know if Fairies existed in the world but after hearing what Natsu explained...well._

_"I wonder if Master Mavis knows of this place." Makarov thought to himself._

* * *

_Present Time/Volcano Island_

"Thye were pretty surprised." Natsu said with a grin. Ruby giggled and then they saw Spongebob looking at something in the water.

"Hey, guys! What's that?" He asked. They all ran towards the object, to which Danny recognized.

"I know this, this is the Fenton Ghost Assault Vehicle!"

"that what?" Everyone asked in unison. He looekd back.

"Remember when I mentioned that my family is ghost hunters? Well it's not only for traveling, but it is also filled with anti-ghost weaponry-and no Ruby, you can't touch any of them." this prompted Ruby to pout and sulk a littel bit.

"Meanie..." She muttered. Danny tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge.

"It's locked...but why is it here?" He asked.

"Yea...and from the look of it." SpongeBob said as he looked around the sea. "A lot of stuff is falling from the sky." They all noticed some stuff falling, and it ranges from stuff like small objects to big objects. "Are we in some big trashcan?"

"I doubt it." Danny said deadpanning. They all continued to walk as the crab kept leading them. They then came across three familiar sights.

"Who is that?" Natsu asked as they walked closer. They saw three people.

One was on a trampling as was all pink and wearing nothing but green swimshorts with purple flowers. This was Patrick Star, from Bikini bottom and SpongeBob's best friend.

The second figure was a teenage girl with blond hair, wearing a pink tank top, blue shorts, and brown boots. She was also wearing a belt that held different keys and a whip. This was Lucy Hearfilia, a celestial spirit mage from Fairy Tail and a member of Team Natsu and Magnolia.

The third figure was a blond-haired boy who was wearing a black hoodie, blue jeans, and black sneakers. The noticeable thing about him was the armor he was wearing, this was Jaune Arc from Remnant, a student at Beacon Academy and the leader of Team JNPR.

"PATRICK!" SpongeBob yelled

"LUCY!" Natsu yelled.

"JAUNE!" Ruby yelled. The three mentioned names all saw them and hugged them.

"Natsu, I'm so happy your alright." Lucy said happily. Natsu smiled at her.

"Good to see you alright Ruby." Jaune said with a smile. Lucy then noticed the inter-dimensional travelers and smiled.

"Danny! SpongeBob! Luffy! Ruby!" She said as she ran over and gave them hugs as well. Jaune went over and smiled at them.

"Good to see you guys again." Jaune said, with Luffy swung an arm around his shoulder.

"Same to you Dawn!" Luffy said.

"It's Jaune..." He said deadpanning.

"SpongeBob! Who are these people? Have we been captured? I'm too young to die!" Patrick sad freaking out.

"Calm down Pat." Spongebob said to him. "Remember my friends who I helped save the Multiverse with?" Patrick then stared blankly at him, causing the Sponge to sigh.

"Excellent!" The Old Crab said. "You found the Celestial Blond, the Pink One, and one of the Two Knights!" Lucy and the rest turned to see him and were startled.

"Uhh, Natsu? Who is this?" She asked him. Natsu grinned.

"This is an old crab we met when we dropped from the sky. Don't worry, he is a nice guy." He said. SpongeBob went to the crab.

"Are they also Chosen Ones?" He asked. This caused the crab to nod his head, causing Spongebob to smile.

"What's going on?" Lucy asked.

"Lucy, apparently we are the Chosen Ones and are on a mission to save the world from a monster called the Mawgu!" SpongeBob said happily. Lucy however shuddered.

"Uhh actually Mr. Crab sir, I don't feel like dying today, so can you please send me home?" She asked while sweat dropped from her head in worry.

"Sorry child, but I can't destiny has chosen you to come help."

Lucy immediately slumped to the sand and wailed. "This is a total nightmare!" She said while tear cam from her eyes. Ruby went over and kneeled down beside her.

"Don't worry Lucy, we will get back, after we kick this Mawgu guys butt." Ruby said.

"you don't seem worreid." Lucy said sweatdropping.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Jaune asked. "Let's all go then."

"But first this guy is going to show us where to camp first." Danny said, and with that, the group of seven all followed the Old Crab.

(_Eyecatch featuring Spongebob blowing bubbles, much to Wendy and Happy's delight_)

* * *

(_Eyecatch featuring Luffy and Natsu having an eating contest_)

They had kept walking until they came across a big obstacle. There was a ship blocking their path.

"I say we bust a hole through it!" Natsu said while igniting his fist.

"OR...we could climb over it" Danny said. Natsu grumbled but decided to comply, they all began to climb to the very top and made it in no time.

"Well that wasn't so difficult now, was it Natsu?" Danny smirked.

"Shut up Danny." Natsu muttered. Causing Lucy and Ruby to laugh.

"Agh, get away from me!" They all hear da voice and ran over to the source when they got there, they saw a flock of Plant Monsters surrounding a teenage boy wearing a yellow shirt, red hat, glasses, green pants, and brown shoes.

"It's friend Tucker!" Danny said.

"Danny? Help me out man, these plant things cornered me!"

"Don't worry pal, we'll get you out of there."

"OI! LEAVE HIM ALONG YOU JERK!" Luffy yelled. The monsters looekd over and snarled at them, causing the group to surround them. Natsu grinned.

"Alright, guys! Let's show these things what we can really do huh?" Everyone got in fighting positions and the Old Crab looked on from the side.

"Now **Gum Gum Bullet!**" Luffy launched his punch to a group of monsters.

"**Fire Dragon Wing Attack!**" Natsu swung his arms and burned the monsters to ashes.

"**Ecto-Beam!**" Danny fired ghost rays from his hands at a group. Lucy took out one of her keys.

"**OPEN: GATE OF THE ARCHER: SAGITTARIUS!**" A Horse-Man bearing a bow and arrow appeared out of nowhere.

"COOL, A HORSE-MAN!" Luffy, SpongeBob, Patrick, Ruby, and Jaune yelled with stars in their eyes.

"Ok Sagittarius, take them down!" Lucy commanded.

"You got it, Miss Lucy." He said as he fired several arrows at the group of monsters.

Ruby fired several rounds of bullets at them. "Awe yea!" She said with a thumbs up.

Jaune was dodging attack after attack, and also blocked some attacks with his shield and sliced a few of them with his sword. "_Ever since that day I met them, me and Pyrrah have been working effortlessly to become stronger...at least I still have my team..._" He thought sadly, but this distraction caused him to get distracted by a monster hitting him, knocking him down. Jaune looekd up to see the monster morph it's arms into sharp vines and was about o slash him, until being punched by Natsu.

"Thanks, Natsu." Jaune said as Natsu was helping him up.

"No problem Jaune, you been improving?" He asked.

"Yea, I had Pyrrah help me get stronger, after seeing you all that day, I decided to become stronger just in case me and my team ran int you guys again."

"Well Erza is good at swordsmanship...you should ask her for some help." Natsu suggested.

Jaune gave it to some thought, Pyrrah has been helping him improve, but getting more help form swordsman from other worlds? Maybe it will help him tremendously, and not be a burden to his team and maybe work some things out with the rest of Team RWBY.

"Maybe..." Jaune said. At that moment, the monsters were beaten.

"Alright! Victory for the good guys!" Ruby said pumping her fist int he air. Tucker came out from behind the pillars.

"Thanks, guys, hey...what's going on?" He asked.

"Long story buddy, I'll tell you once this guy shows us where to camp." Danny said.

* * *

_A few minutes later..._

"So we are all hanging out with people from other dimensions and a crab?" tucker asked.

"Yea! We're the Chosen Ones!" PAtrick said with glee.

"Right..." Tucker said.

"Here is your new home for now Chosen Ones!" the Old Crab said as he leads them all to the campsite. It resembled much like a summer camp, with two buildings, one for boys and one for girls. there was a building where they can all get something to eat and a large waterfall. "That pool there is a shrine for the powers of good."

"Can we eat now?" Luffy asked.

After they all ate, they sat down.

"So we have to find our friends...what should we do?" Lucy asked. Danny looekd up int he sky.

"Well it is still daytime, we should go search for some of them and bring them here back to camp." Danny suggested.

"Exactly Ghost Child." The Old Crab came up to them all. "I have gotten word that the Night Girl, the Ninja Girl, the Samurai, and the Lady Knight will be covered by sand. You all must find them quickly in Calamity Coves."

"Alright, guys!" Danny said. "Luffy, Natsu, SpongeBob, Ruby, Lucy, and Jaune will come with me to find them. Tucker and Patrick, you guys wait here."

"While you're all there, look for stuff we can use to build more of the camp and some edible food items." Tucker said.

"Alright! Let's do this!" Luffy said.

"YEA!" the seven friends said as they all made their way to Calamity Coves

* * *

**And that is it fro the first chapter. Now this story may or may not be shorter than the last one. But we will get some major action in the future. And if your all wondering aobut Jaune...well remember in the episode where he forged his transcripts to Beacon and only Pyrrah and Cardin knew? Well, that is a thing that will be discussed in the future of the story. I am so excited to be starting to write this story while doing other stroys as well. Now don't forget to read and review. I am always happy to answer any questions you might have for me. See you all next time :)**


	2. Calamity Coves

**Hey everyone, so I have returned and as you all know our heroes go to the Calamity Coves to find the Night Girl, Ninja Girl, Samurai, and Lady Knight? Who are they? Let's find out :)**

**Also, I do not own any characters **

**Characters from ****_Spongebob Squarepants_**** belongs to Nickelodeon and creator Stephen Hillenburg (R.I.P)**

**Characters from ****_Jimmy_****_Neutron_**** belongs to Nickelodeon and creator John A. Davis**

**Characters from ****_Fairly Oddparents_**** and ****_Danny Phantom_**** both belong to Nickelodeon and creator Buth Hartman**

**Characters from ****_Avatar: The Last Airbender_**** belongs to Nickelodeon and creators Bryan Konietzko and Michael Dante DiMartino**

**Characters from ****_My Life As A Teenage Robot_**** belongs to Nickelodeon and creator Rob Renzetti**

**Characters from ****_One Piece_**** belongs to writer Eiichiro Oda and **_**Weekley Shonen Jump**_ **and the anime is produced my Toe Animation and licensed by Funimation**

**Characters from ****_Fairy Tail_**** belongs to writer Hiro Mashima and **_**Weekley Shonen Magazine**_ **and the anime is produced by A-1 Pictures, Dentsu Inc, Satelight, Bridge, and CloverWorks and is licensed by Funimation**

**Characters from ****_Pokemon: Adventures on_****_ the Orange Islands_**** elongs to Nintendo as the anime is based on the video game and when this series premiered is was licensed by 4Kids animation**

**Characters from ****_RWBY_**** Belongs to creator Monty Oum (R.I.P) and Rooster Teeth**

**Characters from ****_Inuyasha_**** belongs to creator Rumiko Takahashi and **_**Weekley Shonen Sunday **_**and the anime is produced by Sunrise Inc. and licensed by Madmen Entertainment and Viz Media.**

* * *

_Calamity Coves_

The group of seven were leaving the camp and heading to the Coves.

"So the Vytel Tournament is in a few more months, ad we have been working endlessly to train fro it." Ruby said with glee. "do you all think you can come and watch?"

"Hopefully I won't be busy." Danny said smiling and everyone agreed with him.

"I'll come as well, I want to see you kick some ass." Natsu said ruffling her head, causing her to laugh and push hi shand away. Lucy was looking over at Jaune, who had a grim look on his face.

"Hey Jaune...are you ok?" She asked. Jaune looked up and forced a smile.

"Huh? Yea, I feel good." He said, but it didn't take a detective to know that he was _not_ ok. Lucy decided not to pres ht matter any further, but she would be watching him. Sure she didn't know him that well, but if he was a friend of Ruby's then he was a friend of hers as well.

Meanwhile, as they continued walking they noticed a girl wearing an armored suit shooting at a few sand monsters.

"SAM!" Danny called out. This was Sam Manson one of his best friends from Amity Park and also his *cough* love interest.

"Danny!" Sam said. "I'm so glad your here." She said.

"Where did you find the peeler suit?" He asked, at that moment she was back in her normal clothes.

"I was helping your mom make some adjustments to it when BOOM, next thing I know, I'm on this island being attacked by Sand Monsters." she then turned towards the others. "Oh, these guys are here to huh?"

"That was so cool!" Ruby said immediately going up to her. "Did you make that? What was that suit? Can I try it on? Please?" She was asking, Sam was befuddled by the girls hyperness, till Danny grabbed her.

"She is kind of a dork for weaponry Sam, sorry about that." He said sheepishly.

"No sweat Danny. Anyways what exactly is going on? And why are we all here?"

"We are the Chosen Ones!" Ruby said. "And we are here to save the world from evil!" She said while ding a heroic pose with her scythe. Sam sighed and chuckled.

"Well then, if I am one of them then, I can't let you gall have the fun I guess." She said.

"We got to find some Ninja Girl, Samurai, and Lady Knight next, plus a few more." Danny said. This prompted Sam to put her hand on her chin in thought.

"I thought I heard some gunshots near the rocks nearby, and I felt some earthquakes going on as well on the far side of the lagoon, we should check those out." Sam said with everyone agreeing with her.

As they all walking towards the rocks, Luffy was telling them about an island he and his crew visited it was inhabited by creatures made from blocks.

"Wow, and you all built a house of blocks? Why wasn't invited?" Spongebob asked dishearteningly.

"guess I forgot." Luffy said casually.

"That doesn't make it any better." Everyone said deadpanning. Danny looked over at Jaune to see him still having a grim face.

"Hey Jaune, are you sure you're ok?" Danny asked.

"Don't worry aobut me Danny, I am all fine, seriously." Jaune said giving him the thumbs up. Danny, however, narrowed his eyes.

"_Everything is not right with him...what is going on?_" Danny thought, at that moment they all saw a familiar teen girl shooting at monsters with her gun-blade.

"BLAKE!" Ruby yelled as she ran over and glomped her. Blake was startled for a minute before looking at her leade while giving a small smile.

"Hey Ruby, You're here as well?" Blake asked. Ruby nodded. "And I am not alone." She said pointing to the others, this caused Blakes eyebrows to rais up.

"They're here to huh? that's cool, but I don't' recognize the others though."

"They are friends to us Blake, isn't it cool? Now we just need Weiss, Yang, Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren and Teams RWBY and JNPR will be reunited," she said happily.

"Hey, Blake." June said trying to be casual, Blake, however, stared at him and didn't say anything as she just went back to talk to Ruby. Everyone was confused and Jaune put his head down.

"What's her deal?" Lucy asked.

"Beats me." Natsu said while looking at Jaune concerningly. Everyone continued walking with Ruby telling Blak what was going on.

"Well I guess I can help, I mean we can't have Remant destroyed after all." Blake said looking ahead.

"Awe Yea!" Ruby said raising her fist in the air. Lucy chuckled, Ruby's optimism reminded her so much of Natsu's she then looked over at Jaune, who still had a depressed look on his face, something was wrong and she wanted to find out what it was. Blake went up to Jaune.

"Just a reminder, if we run into Yang, you better be far away from Ruby." Blake warned, Jaune nodded and sighed, this prompted everyone else to be even more confused. What had happened? Did something go wrong between Jaune and Yang? Who knows. They all kept on walking to the cliffs in silence, much to the discomfort of others.

"So anyway." Danny said trying to lighten up the mood. "Yesterday, I got shoved into a locker the other day, like most of the time." Danny said. "but not for long, I overshadowed the jerk who did it, and made him take off his clothes and run around the cafeteria in his underwear."

Natsu, Luffy, SpongeBob, and Ruby were laughing in delight overhearing this story. Sam however smirked, normally she would not be amused with Danny misusing his powers like that, but sometimes a littel revenge can be alright as long as it ain't too far.

"Nice one Danny!" Natsu said as he was still laughing while tears were rolling down his eyes. Danny smiled at them as they continued walking.

"Hey, guys?" SpongeBob asked. "This Mawgu guy...well the crab said we were Chosen Ones...do you think this monster might be doing something that involves our homes?" He asked

The main members of Anicktoonime were pondering this for a moment, they couldn't imagine this monster causing a threat to their homes, I mean c'mon, the Syndicate tried that and they got their asses handed to them. But even if he was, so what? they would kick their asses.

"The thought of it is pretty frightening..." Ruby said worriedly.

"But we can kick this Mawgu guys ass!" Natsu said with a confident grin. "We're all pretty strong after all." He said with a grin.

"you are too confident Natsu." Danny, SpongeBob, and Lucy said deadpanning. All of a sudden, they all saw a green-haired man running around, he was wearing a green samurai robe, three earnings on his left ear, and had black boots with a red sash, he was also carrying three katanas at hi sise, Luffy was excited.

"ZORO!" He yelled as he grabbed everyone, much to their displeasure and launched himself over. Zoro raised an eye and looekd back to see his captain propelling himself over to him.

"CRAP!" Zoro said as then everyone collided with each other with a bang. Luffy was laughing.

"Awe man, that was cool." Luffy said, then he noticed everyone on the ground and he was confused. "Hey, why are you all laying on the ground? You guys will catch a cold if you lay down like that."

"YOUR THE ONE WHO DID IT!" Everyone yelled in fury. Luffy was still confused.

"I did?" Everyone simply just sighed, there was no way they were going to convince him otherwise. Zoro looked at the core members of Anicktoonime and smirked.

"Heh, I didn't think I would see any of you on this island."

"Well we are, apparently we are summoned her to fight some monster guy and save the world again." Danny sighed. Zoro simply shrugged.

"As long as there is a fight, I don't care either way." He said, causing everyone to look at him weirdly. After this they continued walking, Zoro took notice of Jaune's sword and spoke to him.

"So you're a swordsman as well?" He asked.

"Yea, it isn't mine though, it was a hand-me-down from my great grandfather who fought in the war." Jaune explained as he was showing Zoro Crocea Mors. Zoro was impressed in the swords craftmanship. He smirked over at Jaune.

"How good are you in using it?" He asked.

"Well ok I guess, my teammate Pyrrha has been helping me improve a little bit, but I could use more training though." Jaune admitted, while he has been improving, he could use more help though.

"If you want, I could help train you to become better." Zoro said. Jaune looked at him surprised.

"Really?"

"Sure, just letting you know that I won't be going easy on you though."

"I know, Pyrrha works me till I ache." Jaune said with him and Zoro shaking hands at the agreement of training. At that moment they all heard a female yell, Natsu sniffed the air and recognized the smell as Erza Scarlet, Fairy Tails S-Class mage.

"I smell Erza guys, let's go!" Natsu said as he and the others ran.

(_Eyecatch of Jaune training with Zoro, Erza, and Pyrrha_)

* * *

(_Eyecatch of Jaune and Pyrrha staring into the sunset, with Erza watching from afar in delight_)

Everyone made it to the sound to see that Erza has cut down a plant monster with ease. She turned around and was happy to see Natsu and Lucy.

"Natsu, Lucy!" Erza said as she ran over and brought their heads to the breastplate of her armor, causing them to groan in pain and the others to wince. Erza took notice of the others and gave a pleasant smile. "Danny, SpongeBob, Luffy, and Ruby. I'm happy to see you are all doing well."

"Same!" Danny said while waving. Zoro saw her and felt such strenghth from her and grinned at the thought of fighting her, hopefully, the crap cook wasn't on this island so that he may.

"Well now that he has the people we need, let's all report back to camp." Danny said while telling Erza that they will explain what is going on once they get back. However, there was a rumbling in the ground and everything was shaking.

"What's happening!" SpongeBob asked worriedly while clinging to Zoro, much to the swordsman's annoyance. Out of the ground, a large plant monster emerged and snarled at the group.

"Prepare yourselves, Chosen Ones. For you shall not succeed in getting in the way of my master, the Mawgu's plans." It said as everyone got in fighting positions.

"Can't we ever just have one day without a fight?" SpongeBob asked getting his karate gloves out. Zoro looked over at Jaune to see that he was getting his gear ready.

"Oi Luffy, I'm gonna sit this one out." Zoro said. Everyone gave him a look of disbelief.

"WHY!" Everyone (minus Blake) yelled at him. Zoro went over to Luffy and whispered in his ear, Luffy looekd over at Jaune and smiled.

"Ok then Zoro." Luffy happily said. Zoro then walked over to a ledge. Erza walked over to Luffy.

"Luffy, I know I am not part fo your crew...but why are you letting your swordsman watch?" She asked sternly. Luffy pointed over at Jaune and turned back. Erza looked confused but decided to ask questions later.

"Ok now let's do this!" Danny said as his fists glowed.

"YEA!" They all yelled as they charged the monster together.

Danny flew up to blast the monsters head only to find it not doing any damage. "What the.." He thought.

Ruby was firing several rounds at its stomach, but just like Danny's blast, it wasn't doing any damage.

Jaune was running around to see if he could get a chance to slash, and saw that it was protecting it's back because of a large flower on it. "That flower must be a defense fo some kind." He thought, he told everybody. "Everyone! this thing as a flower on it's back, and I think that is where it's weak point is."

"Why would a monster have a flower though?" Natsu asked as he quickly dodged a blow from the beast.

"Just trust me, if we can somehow get rid of the flower, then it's defense will be down!"

Blake was pondering over this, sure she was mad at Jaune, but he was a good strategist. As she was aobut to do it, she saw Erza in armor fly up, much to the Faunus's awe.

"**Heavens Wheel: Scattered Petals!**" Erza sent a barrage of swords at the flower on its back, and the swords caused the flower to get destroyed as the monster howled in pain.

"Alright! Let's put this down!" Jaune yelled as he used his shield to block a swipe from the beast, and managed to chop it's hand off with his sword.

Meanwhile, Zoro was watching this all and keeping an eye on Jaune with his arms crossed. "The kid has some potential." He thought. "I'll train him to become better at his swordsmanship."

Ruby then finally finished it all off by slashing the monsters head, causing it to plummet and fall as it's leaves were scattering in the wind. Everyone looekd pretty confident.

"Nice work everyone!" Danny said happily, he then turned to Jaune. "How did you know about the flower Jaune?"

"I saw that as we were all attacking it was trying to guard it's back, that's when I quickly ran towards the back to get a look, and that's where I saw it." Jaune said putting his sword back in his seath.

"Nicely done Jaune." Erza as she slammed his head into her breastplate, luckily his Aura prevented him from feeling pain.

* * *

_Camp_

After they all made it back to camp. They explained to Zoro and Erza about why they were all here.

"We gotta find all fo our friends and hopefully stop this Monster before any of us can go home." Danny said. "I just want to get this done now because I don't want my parents to freak out. Tucker came up to calm him down.

"Don't need to Danny, the crab guy just told me that time here is much different from our worlds. He said that a day here is a second at home, a month here is a minute, and a year is an hour."

"Heh, guess I found my vacation spot." Zoro said smirking. Erza got everyone's attention.

"Then we shouldn't waste any time, we must all find our comrades immediately!" Erza said with everyone agreeing. At that moment the Wise Old CRab came up to them.

"Chosen Ones, I have gotten word that the Four-Headed Boy, the Sky Maiden, The Navigator, the Cowardly Sniper, and the Archeologist will be found with the exiled crabs."

Everyone got a familiar feeling who those titled people were, especially Luffy and Zoro.

"Ok," Danny began. "Erza, Ruby, SpongeBob, Luffy, Zoro, Jaune, and Patrick will come with me on this one." Zoro got up.

"Actually I'll stay here, maybe some people might invade the camp, also the kid will stay as well." He said pointing at Jaune, prompting the younger boy to look confused.

"Me?"

"Yes you, you and I are going off to train." Zoro said dragging Jaune by the hoodie, prompting the younger boy to yell that he can walk on his own. Some of them look concerned.

"Wil Jaune be alright?" Ruby asked.

"I bet he'll be fine, Zoro is the best!" Luffy happily said. Erza then got everyone's attention.

"Let's move it, everyone!"

"Yes, Ma'am!" They all said and they started walking to Fort Crabclaw. Lucy was sitting down by the fire and watching them all walk off.

"_Come back, safe everyone._" She thought as she looekd over to where Zoro and Jaune walke doff to. "I guess I'll go with those guys train." She said as she got up and started walking to where Zoro and Jaune were at.

* * *

**So that concluded this another chapter, so as you all know I plan mon having Jaune spend some time with Zoro in this story and Erza as well if I get the chance. Because as we have all seen, Jaune _DOES_ have the potential to become a good warrior, and from this perspective, training with Zoro will increase his chances. Also, Pyrrha and Jaune _WILL_ end up together at some point in the story. Stay tuned for next time when we visit Fort Crablaw :)**

**Also...I know this question is unrelated to this story but if you saw my profile, I plan on doing a Ben 10 and Elfen Lied crossover at some point. And I want to know...should I pair Ben with Lucy/Nyu/Kaede? Yuka? Or Manga exclusive character Nozomi? I know it's my own choice, but I just want to know what you guys have to say**

**Anyway, see you all next time :)**

**Also one more thing...if you are wondering about Luffy visit that Island of Blocks, it was a reference of the Cover Page for Chapter 622 of teh manga.**


	3. Crabclaw Fort

**As we last our heroes, thye have found the Night Girl, Ninja Girl, Samurai, and LAdy Knight, who were actually Sam Manson, Blake Belladonna, Roronoa Zoro, and Erza Scarlet. Now they have to find the Four-Headed Boy, the Sky Maiden, The Navigator, the Cowardly Sniper, and the Archeologist. Who are they? And will they rescue them? Tune in and find out :)**

**Also to DB-20: thank you for the suggestion, I have been toying with that pairing idea as well**

**To a Guest: The reason I am not including Squidward is becase...well he really didn't seem to play an important role int he game, I like Squidward as well, but all he really did was be used as a catapult to launch Spongebob and Danny into the air to face the Mawgu, hell Luffy could do that. I'm sorry, but yea Squidward won't play a role in this story**

**Characters from ****_Spongebob Squarepants_**** belongs to Nickelodeon and creator Stephen Hillenburg (R.I.P)**

**Characters from ****_JimmyNeutron_**** belongs to Nickelodeon and creator John A. Davis**

**Characters from ****_Fairly Oddparents_**** and ****_Danny Phantom_**** both belong to Nickelodeon and creator Buth Hartman**

**Characters from ****_Avatar: The Last Airbender_**** belongs to Nickelodeon and creators Bryan Konietzko and Michael Dante DiMartino**

**Characters from ****_My Life As A Teenage Robot_**** belongs to Nickelodeon and creator Rob Renzetti**

**Characters from ****_One Piece_**** belongs to writer Eiichiro Oda and **_**Weekley Shonen Jump**_ **and the anime is produced my Toe Animation and licensed by Funimation**

**Characters from ****_Fairy Tail_**** belongs to writer Hiro Mashima and **_**Weekley Shonen Magazine**_ **and the anime is produced by A-1 Pictures, Dentsu Inc, Satelight, Bridge, and CloverWorks and is licensed by Funimation**

**Characters from ****_Pokemon: Adventures on the Orange Islands_**** elongs to Nintendo as the anime is based on the video game and when this series premiered is was licensed by 4Kids animation**

**Characters from ****_RWBY_**** Belongs to creator Monty Oum (R.I.P) and Rooster Teeth**

**Characters from ****_Inuyasha_**** belongs to creator Rumiko Takahashi and **_**Weekley Shonen Sunday **_**and the anime is produced by Sunrise Inc. and licensed by Madmen Entertainment and Viz Media.**

* * *

_Jungle Area_

"Are we there yet?" Spongebob asked.

"No SpongeBob." Danny said in an irritated voice. The group has to enter the jungle area in order to get to Fort Crabclaw. IT was starting to turn dark a little bit, but that didn't stop them from finding their comrades. Danny meanwhile was looking over at Ruby. "Hey Rubes."

"Yea Danny?" She asked curosuly.

"What's been going on with Jaune? I mean ever since we found Blake, he has been acting a littel bit depressed, then she told him aobut saying away from you when we find Yang. If it's alright, you mind telling us what's going on?" He asked

Ruby looekd down a littel bit, she didn't want to tell them without Jaunes permission, truth is, he told them all aobut his fake transcripts to Beacon. Nora and Ren were surprised a little bit, but didn't matter as he was improving. The WBY of Team RWBY on the other hand...Weiss was furious and angrily berated Jaune, which almost caused a fight between her and Pyrrha, Blake...well Blake was a little mad, but not a lot, after all she was also accepted into Beacon without applying either, Yang was furious as well and at one point she beat Jaune during sparing class, everyone had thought it was a simple spar, but Yang was actually beating Jaune for lying his way in. After the fight, she told him to stay away from Ruby and left him a mess.

"If you ask Jaune...he might ell you, I promised him I wouldn't say to anyone," Ruby said grimly. They all wanted to know what happened between Jaune and Rubys team, and they wanted to find out what.

"So what exactly is this crab claw place?" Luffy asked.

"Apparently it's a fort that has crab soldiers" Danny explained. Spongebob, however, raised an eyebrow.

"But why though? Krabs are always friendly." He said. With Ruby agreeing with him.

"Yea, I remember I played with crabs when I was younger." Ruby said smiling.

"Those two are to kind." Erza thought while chuckling to herself. As they continued walking Natsu smelled the air.

"You smell something Natsu?" Danny asked.

"Is it meat?" Luffy asked, much to everyone els' annoyance.

"No...I smell Wendy and Carla. Let's go get them." He said as the others followed his trail. When they got to the area, they noticed the certain Sky Dragon Slater, and her female Exceed companion sitting down with Happy. Wendy saw the other sand hugged Natsu and Erza.

"I'm so happy you guys showed up. Me, Happy, and Carla were wond3rring where we have been." Wendy said.

"I had to remind her not to wander off into a dangerous jungle," Carla said in her usual strict voice. Wendy blushed and apologized. She then noticed the Anicktoonime members and her smile grew big.

"You're here too!" She happily said as both she and Happy ran over to hug the members of Anicktoonime to their delight. Happy had tears in his eyes.

"I was afraid I was never going to see you all again." Happy said through tears in his eyes as Danny patted his head.

"Don't worry little buddy." Danny said, Happy noticed that there were a few members missing and asked about them. "They are somewhere on this island, don't worry buddy, we'll find them." He said with confidence.

Wendy was given an explanation on what is happening on the island and that how she was one of the Chosen Ones to save it. Wendy smiled confidently and looekd up at Danny. "Alright then, let's do this. Who else do we have to find?"

"Well now we have to find some Three-Headed Boy, and three of Luffy'ds crewmates," Danny said. They all continued to walk to the fort.

* * *

_Campsite_

Jaune was sent flying back to a pillar with a thud. He and Zoro have been training for more than an hour and Jaune was getting pummeled, he got a few swings in, but was outclassed by Zoro. Jaune huffed and gripped his sword tightly and charged at Zoro and swung the sword in a downward angle, which Zoro dodged with ease, Zoro then used the opportunity to slash at Jaune with a sword, prompting Jaune to block it with his shield and push Zoro back.

"Your dodging and blocking are good, but you need more force into your swings boy." Zoro said before gripping two of his swords together as he raised them horizontally over his shoulder. "Dodge this! **720 Caliber PHOENIX!**" He then swung two based are projectile attacks over at the young Huntsman in-training, prompting the young boy to quickly dodge out of the way as the attack cut the trees at Jaune was standing near.

"_He is doing good, hopefully, the longer we are here, hopefully, I can try to train him into unlocking Haki._" Zoro thought. "Ok kid, let's take a break." He went over and helped Jaune up.

"I swear." Lucy said irritatingly. "You almost damaged the campsite, your just lucky nothing important got destroyed."

"...Who are you again?" Zoro asked, with Lucy face-faulting and Jaune chuckling. Zoro and Jaune both walked away leaving Lucy to huff. They both sat on a log as the Old Cab gave them both some water.

"Thanks, old man." Zoro said taking a drink. "Although I would rather go for some Sake." He said. He looekd over at Jaune and asked him about is weapons.

"The weapons were used by my great-grandfather in the war, along with the armor. I was total garbage when I first arrived at Beacon, but my fined Pyrrha has been helping me improve."

"Is this Pyrrha girl strong?"

"Heck yea, she graduated top of her class at Sanctum Academy before going to Beacon, and she also won the Mistral Regional Tournament for years in a row."

Zoro then had a grin on his face. "I wonder how well she would do in a spar against me." He said. Jaune looked concerned, however.

"Just don't kill her." Jaune said sweatdropping. After a few minutes, Jaune asked Zoro a question. "Hey, Zoro...do you honestly care aobut how people think aobut you?"

Zoro gave this to some thought, he was never interested in getting people to like him, he was only interested in becoming the Worlds Greatest Swordsman, but he does care for his crewmates and he likes them...well almost, he still can't get along with that pervy chef.

"Honestly, not really, I mean sure my crewmates like me and stuff like that, but I never really cared whether not people hate me or not, I have always been interested in becoming the Worlds Greatest Swordsman." Zoro looked over at Jaune who was nodding and staring off into the distance. "Why?"

"Oh nothing...nothing at all..." Jaune said trying not to lie, which didn't go unnoticed by Zoro, who gave him a hard stare.

"Don't lie to me Jaune." He said sternly. Jaune sighed and looked down.

"Yes I do care...all my life...I have wanted to be a Huntsman, but my family..." Jaune said as he sighed again. "When I told them I was going to Beacon, they told me to not feel ashamed if I was forced to come back home...feels like they never believed in me." Jaune said, at that moment Lucy came up and hugged him, much to his surprise.

"Well, you are at it now and can prove them wrong." Lucy said with a small smile. Jaune, however, lowered his look as he walked up and looked into the distance.

"I wasn't...really accepted into Beacon." He admitted. Lucy and Zoro looekd at him with raised eyebrows. "I never went to combat school, I never got accepted into Beacon, I got my hands on fake transcripts...I cheated my way in."

Zoro looked at him with some disdain, from what he learned from Ruby back when she and the others were on the Sunny, these students of Beacon had to train for years in order to get accepted, and Jaune cheated his way inside. But after hearing about Jaune's families not believe ing in him, he also felt sympathy and sorta understood why Jaune did it, but it didn't excuse his actions

Lucy looked at him with some hurt. "but why did you cheat your way in?" She asked.

"Because at first, this was what I always wanted to be, my father, his father, and his father before that were all heroes...I wanted to be one to, to hold up the family name...I was just never good enough" He said with a sigh.

Lucy could feel some sympathy for him, she was also wondering why he was never trained as a little boy, didn't his parents train him or something?

"But my goal has changed, I instead just want to be able to help out people whenever, and also to help my team. I don't want to be just the guy who hangs in the back as his friends do the battles. I want to join them as well, and I want to help people if I can. And I don't want to give up, even if I do get expelled, I don't ever want to give up...AN ARC NEVER GOES BACK ON HSI WORD!" He yelled in the sky as birds started to flutter away.

Zoro looked at Jaune in an examining kind of way. He got confused as Jaune looekd over at him.

"Luffy told us once how big you are on honor Zoro, I am fine if you don't want to train me anymore since I acted dishonestly." He said. Zoro got up and walked over to Jaune, much to Lucy's worry.

"Kid...normally I would just walk away at the thought of dishonesty." Jaune sighed and nodded. "But I am not going to walk away on you." Jaune and Lucy looked at him with surprise. "From what I have seen you have improved a littel bit, and you said so yourself, Pyrrha has been helping you improve so. Now get your sword and shield up and follow me. Besides it ain't like you cheated for powers or anything like that" He said as Lucy handed Jaune his stuff with a small smile.

"Jaune!" Zoro called out. "You shouldn't care what people think about you, if it's close friends then fine, but if it's strangers...then you shouldn't care, just as long as you reach for your dream!"

* * *

_Part of the Fort_

After an hour or two, everyone made it to part of the fort.

"Well, we made it." Danny said while looking at the fort. "Hopefully we can find our friends here in this place." As he said that they all heard some familiar voices.

"OI!" they all turned to see two girls and one male, the first girl was wearing nothing but a bikini top and blue jeans with heels and had orange hair, the second girl was a woman with black hair, wearing a purple short jacket with a zipper, a long skirt dress, and red heels, and boy was wearing overalls with shoes and air and had a long nose.

"LUFFY!" The two said as they ran over to Luffy who smiles at them.

"Shishishishi you guys are alright!"

"*sigh* don't remind us. I mean one minute, Robin and I are on the Sunny sunbathing, next thing you know. We suddenly land on some strange ISland that isn't even on the chart!" Nami said while rubbing her head in annoyance. She then took notice of the inter-dimensional travelers and smiled. "Oh hey, you guys!"

"Hey, Nami!" Danny smiled. "Hey Robin, hey Usopp."

"Hey, guys!" Usopp said with happiness as he ran up and gave the younger boy a hug. Robin simply chuckled and was a littel startled when Ruby ran up to hug her, but she smiled and hugged her back.

"So what is going on? Luff,y you better not be involved..." Nami warned.

"Well you see..." Danny sheepishly said.

"We got summoned here to kick some monsters ass!" Luffy said with his usual stupid grin.

"Uh...Luffy? Just how scary are we talking about?" Usopp asked nervously.

"Actually we don't know what the monster looks like." Danny said. "We have to find our other friends and hopefully stop it, now all we gotta do is find the Four-Headed Boy." He said, and with that everyone continued walking to the fort.

After what seems like a few minutes, they all came across the fort, and as they did, they heard some marching music.

"Marching music?" Ruby wondered curiously. She got out her scythe and turned it into her sniper mode and got a closer look

"We are crabby, we are mean!" The army of crabs chanted, as she then saw someone familiar that made her gasp. It was Timmy Turner, and with him was his Fairy Godparents Cosmo and Wand,a and they had a purple instrument with them.

"Guys!" Ruby said. "It's Timmy. Timmy Tunrer, and his faires!" She said with worry, they all had surprised looks on their faces. "What do-"

"HANG ON TIMMY! WE'RE COMING FOR YOU!" Luffy and Natsu ran ahead of them all. Much to everyone's annoyance.

"Guess we can just break and enter then..." Ruby said sweatdropping.

"Seriously, can't they just do something without rushing ahead?" Nami said while sighing, with Robin simply chuckling.

* * *

_Inside the Fort_

Timmy Turner was not having a good time, one moment he was at home watching some CRash Nebula, next thing he knew, he found himself on a weird island, and captured by weird crab people. but luckily he had his Fairy Godparents Cosmo and Wanda, and his new Godbrother Poof. He thought it would be a good idea to maybe make them cheerful if he had provided some marching music like in the military. After doing that they were ordered to keep playing teh music.

"Keep playing Poof, I know you are getting tired, but if we stop, they'll get mad again."

"Poof poof." Poof said dejectedly as they continued playing. But right at that moment, the walls to the fort exploded open, prompting several crabs to go flying backwards. As the dust cleared out, they all spotted two pissed off humans and...well let's just say that if looks could kill, those crabs would be dead."

"Where's our friend?" They ask in a pissed off tone

(Eyecatch of Jaune and Zoro training)

* * *

(Eyecatch of Sanji and Loke fighting over Nami, much to her annoyance)

_Fort_

All the crabs looked on in disbelief. Who were these guys? Where did they come from, and who did they think they were to barge into their fort? Timmy immediately recognized them.

"LUFFY! NATSU!" Timmy yelled back. "YOU GOTTA GET US OUTTA HERE!" He yelled. Luffy and Natsu looekd over at Timmy and back at the crabs.

"Either you give us our friend back." Luffy began.

"Or else we cook ya." Natsu grumbled with his fists igniting. All the crabs looked surprised, but then they heard some laughing. By this time the rest of the group caught up to them and heard the laughter as well. All the smaller crabs back away and out came a giant crab wearing the same shell and was looking down at them.

"Ha, you maggots have the guts to barge into my fort! Surrender now and your punishment will be soft...or else it will be severe." He snarled. Luffy angrily looekd up at him.

"HELL NO, WE'RE GETTING OUR FRIEND BACK YOU BASTARD!" Luffy yelled as he jumped up. "NOW **GUM GUM...JET PISTOL!**" He then unleashed a powerful punch at the giant crab, to which he got knocked back into a wall and landed with a thud. All the smaller crabs looekd shocked.

"HE KNOCKLDD OUT TEH BOSS WITH ONE BLOW!" One of them yelled.

"WHAT DO WE DO?" Another yelled

"SHUT UP PANSIES!" Another crab said. "ARE WE GONNA LET SOME HUMANS COME IN HERE AND BEAT UP OUR COMMANDER?" All the crabs thought about it and were somewhat changing their attitudes...what a quick 180.

"NO!" They yelled

"WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?" The crab said.

"KICK THEIR ASSES!"

_A few minutes later..._

All the crabs were now on the ground having been beaten up. Like seriously, you think they had a chance against a powerful team? Timmy ran over and hugged everyone. Happy to be with them again.

"Man I'm so happy to see you all again." Timmy said happily after he hugged Ruby.

"How the heck did you get captured Tim?" Natsu asked curiously.

"I actually don't know, all I remember was me playing some video games, and next thing, me and my fairies are here on this island and getting captured."

"Yea, it was scary." Cosmo shivered.

"Timmy..." He turned to see Erza looking don at him giving him a stern look, and he was sweating nervously. "Why did you not tell us about your fairies?" She asked. Timmy was a little afraid, he wanted to tell her about how they get taken away but he thought she wouldn't believe him. "I'm waiting." Erza said impatiently., prompting Nami, Usopp, Happy, SpongeBob, and Natsu to huddle in fright.

"My Godparents will get taken away if I reveal them to others. Luckily Jorgen was kind enough to not take them after revealing them to you guys." Timmy said. Wanda went up to Erza and stared her down.

"Touch my Godchild and you will regret it." Wanda growled.

"Scary!" Natsu and Happy thought. They were more surprised to see Erza even flinch at Wanda's anger.

"Oh hey, I forgot I have to introduce you guys to someone." Timmy said happily. "C'mon and meet my new friends Poof!" Timmy motioned to the instrument, and in a POOF, the instrument turned into a small baby in a purple onesie and wings carrying a rattle. "This is my new Fairy Godbrother Poof."

"Poof poof!" Poof said happily and was suddenly snatched by Ruby.

"OHMYGOSHYOUARETHEMOSTCUTESTHINGEVER!" Ruby said while holding Poof tightly as she was cuddling him.

"Hey, I want to hold him!" Wendy said as Ruby reluctantly handed Poof over to Wendy. "I never held onto a baby, nevertheless a baby faire before." Wendy said happily. Poof flew out of her amrs and landed in Nami's arms.

"Hi there!" Nami said sweetly as Pof was playing with hr finger. Poof flew over everyone and went Poof poof.

"That fairie baby would be nice for my crew." Luffy said thoughtly

BAM KAPOW BOOM

"NOT ON YOUR LIFE IDIOT!" Erza, Wanda, Timmy, and Nami yelled while he was on the ground with welts on his head.

"He guys, I also got something else." Timmy said pulling out a device. "A Jimmy Neutron Communicator."

"Great, maybe Jimmy is here and can help us out." Danny said.

"Yea, all we need is Ash, Jenny, Inuyasha, Aang, and Pikachu and the whole gang will be together again!" Ruby said happily. Timmy' expression turned a little grim.

"Yea...well...heres the truth about the communicator..."

"It's out of juice isn't?" Dany asked deadpanning.

"Yea..."

"That's how they get ya Timmy." Cosmom saod shaing hsi head.

"Don't worry guys!" SpongeBob said. "With all this junk falling from the sky, maybe we can still find one."

"Nice observation SpongeBob!." Erza said. "Now let us all get back to camp!"

* * *

_Campsite_

After they all made it back to camo, Lucy greeted them all and told them that more people arrived. When they got there they spotted familiar faces.

"INUYASHA!" Ruby said happily.

"ASH!" Natsu yelled.

"BROOK, JINBEI!" Luffy called out.

"GRAY, GAJEEL, JUVIA!" Ezra yelled as they all ran towards them. Inuyasha smirked.

"Well I'll be damed, I didn't think I would see you all here." He said.

"Oh jeez, it's Dog Boy." Natsu muttered. Inuyasha immediately slammed his head against Natsu's

"YOU WANT TO REPEAT THAT PINKY?!"

"SURE YOU UGLY BASTARD!"

"There they go again..." Anicktoonime said deadpanning.

"INU!" Ruby interrupted the fight and glomped the half-demon with a big hug, startling him for a moment before smiling and hugging her back.

"How you been squirt?" He asked.

"Great, and stop calling me squirt, I have been drinking lots of milk." Ruby huffed, causing Inuyasha to smirk and rub the top of her head.

"How did you all get here?" Danny asked.

"We somehow just showed here at this campsite. Don't really know how though." Gray said all the while unconisously taking his clothes off.

"Your clothes Gray!" Erza said.

"CRAP!" He said as he frantically was around gathering hsi clothes.

"Well, what do we do now?" Ruby asked. Danny looekd up to see it was now night time.

"Well it's pretty dark, I saw we rest up for the night and continue the search for our friends in the morining." Danny suggested.

"Are you sure Danny?" Wendy asked worridly.

"Don't worry aobut a thing Wendy, they're pretty strong." Natsu said cheerily.

"Then it is decided, we shall all rest for the night." Erza said with everyone agreeing.

Meanwhile nearby, a sninster looking figure was looking t them all through the trees.

"My revenge will come yet." He said as he disappeared

* * *

That's that everyone. Now we got Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, Wendy, Carla, Happy, Nami, Robin, and Usopp, and they got Gray, Juvia, Inuyasha, and Gajeel as well. Next time they will go to the crab village where there have been reports of a beast from the MAwgu. Don't forget to read and review, I am always happy to hear from you guys and happy to answer and questions you might have. See you all next tiem :)


	4. Attack of The Great Carapace

**Hey everyone, so I have come back with another chapter, so now for this, the team will go to the crab village, and once there, thy will reunite with some others. Also, there will be a fight with a monster, if you all played the game, you should know what it is :)**

**To Guest: I already mentioned that Poof was going to appear at some point and Jinbei? I know he doesn't officially join till Whole Cake Island, but he is too cool, and I wanted him to be in the story. Also Loud House characters? I am still thinking about, if I am to do it though, I possibly wouldn't have all the loud siblings going on the adventure, only possibly Lincoln or Clyde. Like I said I don't know yet.**

**To Bloodred2002: If you read the manga or seen the anime, you can see that some characters are annoyed by Luffy's antics, like his crew, but at teh end of the day they care about him a lot, just like how they felt sad aobut not being there for Luffy after he lost Ace in Marineford. So Anicktoonime don't hate Luffy, annoying at times? Yes, but they care for each other very much :)**

**To Bobby Jenkins: Sorry if I didn't answer your question before man. The OC won't appear until a little later. I am still deciding on his character traits, but don't worry, he will be in soon :)**

**To Shogun lord poke burst: I already made it clear that only characters from Nickelodeon shows and Anime/Manga will appear in this series. No character appearances from outside those properties will appear**

**Also, I do not own any characters :)**

**Characters from ****_Spongebob Squarepants_**** belongs to Nickelodeon and creator Stephen Hillenburg (R.I.P)**

**Characters from ****_JimmyNeutron_**** belongs to Nickelodeon and creator John A. Davis**

**Characters from ****_Fairly Oddparents_**** and ****_Danny Phantom_**** both belong to Nickelodeon and creator Buth Hartman**

**Characters from ****_Avatar: The Last Airbender_**** belongs to Nickelodeon and creators Bryan Konietzko and Michael Dante DiMartino**

**Characters from ****_My Life As A Teenage Robot_**** belongs to Nickelodeon and creator Rob Renzetti**

**Characters from ****_One Piece_**** belongs to writer Eiichiro Oda and **_**Weekley Shonen Jump**_ **and the anime is produced my Toe Animation and licensed by Funimation**

**Characters from ****_Fairy Tail_**** belongs to writer Hiro Mashima and **_**Weekley Shonen Magazine**_ **and the anime is produced by A-1 Pictures, Dentsu Inc, Satelight, Bridge, and CloverWorks and is licensed by Funimation**

**Characters from ****_Pokemon: Adventures on the Orange Islands_**** elongs to Nintendo as the anime is based on the video game and when this series premiered is was licensed by 4Kids animation**

**Characters from ****_RWBY_**** Belongs to creator Monty Oum (R.I.P) and Rooster Teeth**

**Characters from ****_Inuyasha_**** belongs to creator Rumiko Takahashi and **_**Weekley Shonen Sunday **_**and the anime is produced by Sunrise Inc. and licensed by Madmen Entertainment and Viz Media.**

* * *

_Beacon_

Ruby had awoken back into her dorm room at Beacon and looked around in confusion.

"I'm back in Beacon...was it all a dream?" She asked both curiosity and sadly. If it all WAS a dream. then she was a littel upset as that meant she never really saw her friends. but who knows? Maybe it might happen t some point. When she got out of bed she saw her teammates standing right by the door, with their backs facing her. Ruby looked with curiosity.

"Hey, guys? What's going on?" She asked. But they didn't answer her. Ruby got confused as she walked over to them. "Hey guys!" ruby said, as she touched Yang's shoulder, the three slowly turned their heads to face Ruby, and when they saw her, Ruby gasped and fell back. Their faces were emotionless, and blood was trickling out of their eyes, they saw Ruby and got out here weapons.

"Guys!..." Ruby said backing away. "What are you doing?"

"Must kill her..." Weiss said in an emotionless monotone voice.

"For our master..." Blake said in the same way. Ruby gasped, whwat was going o with her team? She turned to Yang and looekd desperate. "Yang! What is happening?"

Yang didn't respond but fired her shotgun shells, but Ruby luckily dodged out of the way and quickly ran out into the hallways and closed the door.

"what teh heck is going on?" She asked. She then went to Team JNPR's door and knocked. "Guys? Listen there's something going on wi-" But the door crept it self open, and when Ruby saw what was inside, she gasped inf right. There was TEam JNPR, on the ground lifeless, with blood oozing from their wounds al over there bodies. Ruby immediately had tears coming from their eyes...she didn't think...NO, they couldn't have.

"R-Ruby," Jaune said weakly. Ruby immediately ran over and clutched him tightly. "Yo-You have to...get out of here..." Jaune said.

"What? No, I can get help..." Ruby pleaded. Jaune looekd up sadly.

"It-It's too late Ru-" But at that moment, Jaune immediately took his last breath as his head laid back down and died. Ruby was shaking him trying to get him up, but to no avail. Ruby immediately cried over losing her first friend and looked at teh others and cried as well.

**BANG BANG**

The door to the room banged on the other side, and Ruby was backing into a corner in fright. When the door opened her team had entered and was coming at her slowly while still having that lifeless look in their eyes.

Guys..please" Ruby pleaded as tears were still coming from her eyes. "Yang please...we're sisters." At that moment all the girls started to chuckle, and then grew into laughter as then their bodies began to merge and form, much to Ruby's horror and disgust.

"You think they are going to save you littel brat?" The voices then sounded familiar, as the bodies merged together they formed something that Ruby was familiar Ruby as she looked t it fright.

"NARAKU!?" Ruby yelled ain fright. Yes, it was Naraku looking down at her and smirking evilly. Ruby quickly got up and tried to make a run for it, but was grabbed by Naraku's tendrils. "LET ME GO YOU MONSTER!" She yelled trying to pry them off, much to Naraku's enjoyment.

"No one is going to save you brat." He sneered as she got closer to him and his hand turned into claws. "Now DIE!" He yelled as he raised his hand and Ruby screamed.

* * *

_Campsite_

Ruby was screaming so loud it woke everyone up. They all went over to the girl concerningly and tried to wake her up.

"Ruby, wake up!" Inuyasha said shaking her, but it wasn't working. "Ruby WAKE UP!" He yelled but Ruby was still screaming as tears cam out from ehr eyes.

"Juvia!" Gray ordered. "Use your water to wake her up!"

"Yes, my darling!" Juvia said as water formed from her hand and shot it at Ruby. Ruby immediately opened her eyes with a wide expression as tears were still coming out.

"What happened?" Lucy asked concerningly as she went over to the younger girl. Ruby saw all of them and was breathing heavily, tears started to form from her eyes even more and she sobbed loudly. Erza and Blake immediately ran over and brought the girl into comforting hugs, and shushed her trying to calm her down.

"Nightmare...nightmare..." Ruby said while her face was still in Erza's shoulder crying. Everyone looked at each other and got concerned.

"What was it about?" Danny asked as he was rubbing Ruby's shoulder in comfort. Ruby looekd up with a scared look.

"N-Naraku!" Ruby said to him. The members of Anicktoonime eyes widened with shock, the others were confused but decided to ask later. "He...killed my team, killed JNPR, and tried to kill me, said that no one was coming to save me..." Ruby said. Immediately, Inuyasha hugged her tightly.

"Calm down...Naraku is not here, it was just a bad dream squirt, we are all here." He said comfortingly. Ruby looked at him and hugged him back. Happy would have made a comment on love, but at a time like this, it wouldn't be appropriate so he kept his mouth shut. Ruby wiped some of her tears away and Blake immediately ran over to hug her leader again.

"I am right here Ruby, and Weiss and Yang are somewhere on the island as well, I'm sure they are fine as well." She said. Ruby sighed and wiped some tears from her eyes and smiled sadly at them.

"thank you guys." Ruby said. Danny saw the sun rising.

"Well, since the sun is coming up anyway, why don't we all go and get some breakfast." He said, trying to raise up some spirits. Everyone nodded and went to the dining area, that was built.

Jaune was sitting by himself as he was eating his eggs. He died in that dream? By someone? He was going to ask Ruby about it later, but now is, not the time. He saw Ruby, who was currently eating some sausage, albeit slowly as she was still affected by the dream. Luffy tried to take them but was immediately hit by Zoro, Erza, and Inuyasha for doing it. At that point, the Wise Old Crab came.

"Ah, Chosen Ones, good morning." He said, with the others saying the same thing. "How did you all sleep?"

"Better if you didn't ask." Zoro said as he was drinking some sake. The Old crab was confused but shrugged it off.

"Anyway, I had received word about more of your friends." He said as everyone stared t him with anticipation. "Some of them are in the Crab village after you are all done eating I can take you there."

"That sounds good." Jinbei said with a warm smile, he looekd back to see Ruby still shaking ad looked concerned. "Are you sure your alright little miss?" He asked.

"Yea..I'm fine...it was just a dream afterall." Ruby said with a small smile.

* * *

_Crab village_

After everyone was done eating they all began to follow the crab to the village. Inuyasha and Bake were close by Ruby to make sure nothing happened, despite her protests.

"I so can't wait till we see more friends in this village." SpongeBob said enthusiastically.

"I hope teh rest of the crew is here!" Luffy said while grinning. Zoro groaned at that.

"Hopefully the crap cook ain't there." He said. As everyone was still walking Natsu came up and whispered to Inuyasha.

"Hey Inu, you think maybe Narkau is on this island?" Inuyasha then gave him a hard glare.

"I don't know, but he sure as hell better not be." He said. Juvia came up to Jinbei.

"Mr. Jinbei, I have a question you said that your Fishman Karate is most effective because of water right?"

"Yes, why do you ask?" Jinbei wondered curiously. Juvia looked down.

"Well, I am a water mage and my body is mostly made of water...I was wondering...is it possible for you to teach me Fishman Karate?" Jinbei looked down at her and had a surprised look on his face, never had he had anyone ask him before. He gave her a warm smile.

"Sure I can just know it won't be easy training." Jinbei warned her.

"I know Mr. Jinbei, I promise to do my best." Juvia said while bowing. Luffy went up to her and smiled.

"Hey, Puvia!"

"It's Juvia..." Juvi said.

"I heard that Jinbei was going to train you on how to use his coll karate?" Juvia smiled back.

"Yes, he mentioned it at some point before you all came back to camp, and I am really interested." She said with a smile.

"We are almost in the village Chosen Ones!" The Wise Old Crab told them.

They and all finally made it to the Cab Village, it was a nice little community where the buildings were huts, and little crab children were running around and playing. Everyone looked around with awe.

"Welcome to our village everyone!" The Wise Old Crab said to them as he started to lead them to his hut. "Your friends are at my hut. I shall lead you to them all." He said. Brook was looking around much to his displeasure but when he saw Lucy, his hopes raised up.

"Oh Miss Lucy, I have got a question to ask you." Brook said.

"Hmm? what is it?" She asked Brook, leaned into her face, causing her to sweat nervously.

"Would you perhaps...show me your panties?"

**BAM**

"HELL NO PERVERT!" Lucy yelled as Brook was sent flying high in the sky. Everyone watched to where Brook was and was awed.

"I didn't know the skeleton man can fly..." Patrick said.

" Neither did I." SpongeBob said looking up to the sky. The Old Crab got their attention.

"Some of your frineds are here in my hut. They were injured, but our healers were able to fix them up!" the Wise Old Crab said.

"I'm ready to start this with a YANG!" A blive said from inside, Ruby immediately went wide-eyed. After the nightmare, she was still shaken up.

"YANG!" Ruby yelled as she ran right inside and knocked her older sister on the ground with a thud.

"Woah hey there si-" Yang said but stopped as she saw Ruby crying into her chest. "Ruby? Are you ok?" She asked. Wiess came over and kneeled down to her leader and looked concerned. Blake walked in and knelt down as well.

"She had a nightmare." Blake told them. Yang looekd concerned and tired calmed Ruby down.

"Hey Ruby, I'm right here ok?" Yang said as she was comforting her sister. As Jaune was watching all fo this, he immediately went outside the hut in order to distance himself from them. When he got farther away he was breathing in and out.

"I can't face them...for all I know they are just going to ask me why I am here..." He said discouragingly.

"FEARLESS LEADER!" Jaune turned around only to be glomped to the ground by a familiar bubbly hammer wielder. "I'M SO GLAD YOUR ALRIGHT!" Nora yelled with happiness. Jaune smiled and hugged her back, and he noticed the rest of his team coming up and they were smiling t seeing their leader. Ren came up and have him a bro hug and Pyrrha came up and looekd at him for a while.

"Pyrrha? Are you ok?" Jaune asked concerningly. Pyrrha then glomped him into a big hug, ti which he hugged back. "Don't worry you guys, I am right here."

"We don't even know what happened." Pyrrha said while holding onto Jaunes shoulders. "I mean we were just in the dorm when BOOM, we get transported here. When you weren't with us, I was afraid that you got lost." She said, with Jaun picking her up by the chin and giving his usual goofy smile.

"Don't worry Pyrrha, we area ll here together and that is the most important." Jaune said with a smile. Jaune looekd back to the hut of the Wise Old Crab and a frown grew on his face. "Team RWBY is here as well..." He said grimly. "I can't face them again..." Pyrrha, however, came up and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Jaune, don't worry about them, let's you and me go train or something to get your mind off of things ok?" Jaune looked back and smiled a little bit as he agreed, at that point Zoro came up to them.

"Oi, Jaune!" Zoro called out. "The Crab is heading out and told us that we were free to explore. This is a good opportunity for us to train more." He said he then noticed his team and raised an eyebrow. "Who are they?"

Jaune smiled. "Oh, the rest my teammates, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie, and Lie Ren. Together we form Team JNPR."

"_So this is his team..._" Zoro thought. He could sense the aura from them. At that point Nora walked up to him and looked at him curiously, causing him to raise his eyebrow at her. "What are you looking at shrimp?" He asked

"Where's your eyepatch?" She asked. Causing some to have mixed reactions. Pyrrha was having her hand covering her mouth trying to not laugh, Ren was shaking his head, and Jaune and Zoro face faulted.

"WHAT?!" Zoro comically yelled. Nora looked at him questionably.

"I mean if your a pirate, where is your eyepatch? Peg-Leg, and hook?"

"WHY WOULD I HAVE ANY OF THOSE?!" Zoro yelled. Ren came up and apologized for her behavior, Nora then saw some pancakes nearby and ran for them. Causing rEn to sigh and follow her. Zoro was dumbfounded, but it wasn't surprising, after having to deal with is captains zaniness for long, Zoro was still kinda used to this stuff. "Anyway Jaune, you and I are going off to train." Zoro said.

"JAUNE! ZORO!" they turned to see Erza coming up to them with a stern look on her face, prompting Jaune to look a little bit nervous and confused and Zoro bearing her a bored look.

"What do you want?" Zoro asked bluntly. "The kid and I are going to go train." He said, and he pointed at Pyrrha. "You're coming to champion girl." This prompted Pyrrha to look surprised at what he said, but was more surprised at what he called her.

"H-how do you know?" She asked confusingly. Zoro pointed at Jaune, who smiled sheepishly as Pyrrha gave him a small glare.

"It kinda slipped out." Jaune said rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. Erza then coughed to get there attention.

"I also want to come with you all, I want to see how Jaune is in a battle." She said. Zoro sighed and elt her come, as with that Jaune, Pyrrha, Zoro, and Erza went into the forest away from the village, as Ren and Nora were walking back to the hut.

Inside the hut, everyone was all sitting down and eating. But Weiss and Yang both had looks of annoyance on their faces. They told everyone abotu what Jaune did, and some had mix feelings, one they were a little mad a tJaune for cheating, but at teh same time, could feel some sympathy because of him wanting to live up to his families name.

"You're both taking this thing way to seriously," Danny said. Causing Weis to glared at him.

"Are you serious? We trained for years while he had no training prior yet he got in through fake transcripts!"

"Well like Pyrrha said he has been training with her and we also have Zoro, and Zoro is going to become The worlds Greatest Swordsman in Luffy's world."

"Darn right!" Luffy said with a smile. "Zoro can make Jaune a better swordsman." Luffy said as he bit into a piece of meat.

BAM

"STOP STEALING OUR FOOD!" Nami, Usopp, Inuyasha, and Timmy yelled while Luffy was in the ground with welts on his head. Weiss sighed at their antics but huffed.

"Well whatever, I'll work with Arc just until we get back to Beacon."

"Ruby, say away from him." Yang warned. Ruby put her head down.

"Yes, Yang..." Ruby said, and with that, the two walked out of the Hutt. Danny turned to Ruby.

"You know, we're all here together so you're going to end up talking to Jaune anyway." Danny said.

"I know...but."

"Besides," Timmy began. "Why do you have to listen to her? I mean sure she is your older sister, but arent you the leader of the team? So it shouldn't be her choice, you have the right to talk to him if you want."

"If Yang hurts Fearless Leader, I'll break her legs!" Nora declared, causing a few to sweatdrop and scootch away a littel bit. After a few minutes. Danny was writing something on a notepad that got from...somewhere?

"Ok, so we got Timmy, SpongeBob, Luffy, Natsu, Happy, Ruby, Inuyasha, Wanda, Cosmo, Poof-

"Poof poof!" He said as he was resing in Robin's arms.

"Poof, Sam, Tucker, Patrick, Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Robin, Brook, Jinbei, Lucy, Gray, Erza, Wendy, Carla, Juvia, Gajeel, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha, and Ren." Danny said wiritng down the names of the people they found so far. "Now all we gotta do is find our other frineds and we will be all good." Danny said.

"HELP US!" They all heard a noise from outside, they all looked at each other with raised eyebrows and rushed outside. When they got outside they saw teh crabs running for dear life.

"The Great CArapace!" One said.

"It's destroying the dam!" Another crab said.

"Alright!" Natsu said with his fists igniting, let's go kick some ass!"

"YEA!" Luffy, Happy, Nora, and Yang yelled as they ran ahead tot eh damn, with the rest sighing and following close after them.

(_Eyecatch featuring Jaune, Zoro, and Erza sitting down and staring into the sunset_)

* * *

(_Eyecatch featuring Ruby go crazy over Franky's weapons_)

_Crab Village Damm_

Everyone had made it to the damn to find a particular sight. It was a large sand monster, with a red shell on it's back in front of a waterfall.

"It's a huge sand monster: carrying a big wooden shell!" SpongeBob said in surprise.

"What was your first clue genius?" Gray asked sarcastically. At that point, Spongebob noticed a familiar sight on the damn.

"It's the Wise Old Crab!" SpongeBob called out, the monster roared at teh crab and grabbed him, threw him int he air, and he landed int he monsters mouth.

"AHHHH, HE GOT EATEN!" SpongeBob, Happy, and Usopp yelled in fright. This roused Luffy and Natsu's anger.

"YOU BASTARD!" They both yelled as they ran up to it. With everyone else following them close by.

"I'm alright!" The Old Crab said, much to everyone's happiness and relief. "Just get me out of here!" He yelled.

"You got it Crabby!" Luffy yelled as he jumped up in the air and inflated his arms. "Grizzly...MAGNUM!" He pushed both hands at the Carapace, and the sand that was exploded out, just reformed right at the center of its chest.

"Everyone, take it down until there is nothing left!" Danny announced as everyone was attacking it, but nothing was working. They saw that the monster went right under the waterfall and was not harmed because of its shell.

"I got an idea!" Danny said. "Everyone, that shell is protecting it, if we can destroy it and back him back into the fall, we might be able to take him down!"

"Good observation Danny!" Gray said. "I'll go up and try to smash that shell to smithereens! Juvia, you try to get that thing wet from the front, maybe then we can deal some real damage.

"Yes my darling!" Juvvia called out. Causing Gray to sigh in annoyance.

"Darling?" Danny asked.

"Long story..." Gray said. Lucy brought out a key.

"I'll help too. "**Open, Gate of the Water Bearer: AQUARIUS!**" Out in a flash a beautiful mermaid with long blue hair, wearing a blue bra appeared carrying an urn.

"WOA BABY!" Sanji and Brook yelled at the same time sporting massive bloody noses. The younger boys however simply blushed as the older woman was trying to cover their eyes.

Aquarius turned towards Lucy and got in her face, prompting the blond-haired girl to shrink in fright.

"You better have a good reason for summoning me while in the middle of my date with Scorpio." She growled. but she was interrupted by Sanji, who was holding her hand as his knee was on the ground.

"Oh my lovely mermaid, you look so amazi-"

**BAM**

"NOW ISN"T THE TIME!" Inuyasha and Nami yelled as he was pummeled into the ground. Brook came up to Aquarius.

"Would you interested in showing me your panties?"

**KAPOW**

"YOU TOO SKELETON!" Inuyasha yelled as Brook was lying right by his fellow pervert with welts on their heads. Lucy sighed and looked over at her sprit.

"I'm sorry, but do you think you can launch some water at that monster?" She asked hopefully, Aquarius sighed and nodded. She held the return and a large torrent of water came and splashed right into the monster's stomach, with help from Juvia and caused it to melt a little bit and have an opening of its shell.

"**Ice-Make: HAMMER!**" A large piece of ice shaped like a hammer launched right through the hole and landed on the shell, causing it to crack and shatter.

"Perfect!" Danny said. "Luff,y you know what to do now!"

"Got it Danny." Luffy then blew his arm and it coated itself with Armamane tHaki. "**Third Gear! Gum Gum...Elephant Gun!**" Luffy punched the Carapace right in the chest, causing it to back up and under the fall, and after noticing this, the monster started melting and turned into mushy sand.

"Alright! We did it!" SpongeBob and Happy said happily. The Old Crab then appeared from the sand.

"As was told in legend." Prompting the others to gasp in surprise.

Afterward, all the villagers approached them with happiness and applause.

"You have saved us all!" One of them said happily.

"You are all hereby free to come to outr village anytime." The Old Crab said. Before teh group could elave, the Old CRab gave them something. "Perhaps this might elp you all out." Danny took it and took a look at it.

"What is it Danny?" Natsu said peeking over teh half-ghosts shoulder.

"This is a piece to that communicator!"

* * *

_Campsite_

Everyone was all now back at camp. Jaune, Zoro, Erza, and Pyrrha were there too and Jaune looked like he got roughhoused a little bit, and his bones were sore, but it was fine though. Everyone gathered around and they called Jimmy.

"_So wait, you guys are where exactly?_" He asked through the communicator.

"On an island in another dimension fighting a monster that is going to destroy the universe." Timmy said.

"Well he got the details out..." Gray said.

"_Hmm, that explains the weird readings I have been receiving._" Jimmy said.

"It does what now?" Luffy and Natsu asked in confusion. Jimmy sighed and began to explain.

"_From what I have been gathering, this Mawgu is apparently using a Rip of Time and Space to steal energy from all of our worlds and keep it for himself._" Anicktoonime narrowed their eyes, this sounded just like what the Syndicate was doing. "_If this keeps up much longer, all f our homes will be destroyed!_" Jimmy said worriedly.

"Well we ain't going to let that happen!" Natsu said.

"How can we stop him if he is getting so powerful?" Erza asked urgently.

"_I am sending Tucker plans for a device I have come up with: The Neutron Rip-Zipper._"

"Got em!" Tucker called out.

"With this,, we can open up the rip and trap the Mawgu inside, but unfortunatly the parts we need are scattered all over the island, all we gotta do is find them and bring them together and then we can beat the Mawgu, any questions?"

"Yea I got one." Luffy said raising his hand. "You coming to the island to help us? Because it would be awesome if you did, we already got Timmy, Danny, Spongey, ME, Netau, Happy, Ruby, and Inu. All we need now is You, Ash, Pikachu, Aang, and Jenny, and the whole team will be together again!"

"I am setting up my coordinates, I will arrive in a minute or a day from your perspectives. Since it is night outside, get some sleep, and tomorrow we will start looking for those parts." And with that, the communication device shut off.

"Jimmy's right!" Erza said. "We should all get some sleep, starting tomorrow, let's start looking for those pieces!"

"Right!" Everyone said as they all started to tuck in for the night. Ruby was still nervous about sleeping after that nightmare she had of Naraku, nut she knew that if she got scared, she can ask her friends and sister for comfort. She started to drift to sleep while trying to think of god dreams.

* * *

_Somewhere on the Island_

Somewhere in a dark cave, a few figures were approaching a dark figure.

"Master..." They said. "Those heroes you fought before...aren't you going to kill them right away?"

"No..not yet, after all..." He then glanced back to see a few figures trapped in a web-like substance. "I want them to come here at some point...so that they can watch their friends die in front of their eyes." He said evilly. He also took out photographs of the team and was interested in Jaune's

The brats team doesn't trust this one...he should be easy to corrupt." The figure said evilly.

* * *

**And that is that everyone. What did you think of the nightmare opening? Shows that Ruby still has some fear of Naraku, I mean who wouldn't? he guy is a monster and is pure evil. Who was that figure in the cave? Anyway, don't forget to read and review I am always happy to hear from you, and always happy to answer any questions you might have. See you all next time :)**


	5. The Mines

**Hello everyone, so last time, our heroes encountered a giant sand monster that was attacking the Crab Village, but luckily they have been able to beat it, but now they are on a crucial mission because as there friend and teammate Jimmy said, the Mawgu is using a Rip of Time and Space to steal their worlds energy, and if this keeps up, their homes will be destroyed. But all they gotta do is find some parts in order to build a Rip zipper, that will allow them to trap the Mawgu, will they succeed? Let's find out**

**Also, I do not own any characters :)**

**Characters from ****_Spongebob Squarepants_**** belongs to Nickelodeon and creator Stephen Hillenburg (R.I.P)**

**Characters from ****_JimmyNeutron_**** belongs to Nickelodeon and creator John A. Davis**

**Characters from ****_Fairly Oddparents_**** and ****_Danny Phantom_**** both belong to Nickelodeon and creator Buth Hartman**

**Characters from ****_Avatar: The Last Airbender_**** belongs to Nickelodeon and creators Bryan Konietzko and Michael Dante DiMartino**

**Characters from ****_My Life As A Teenage Robot_**** belongs to Nickelodeon and creator Rob Renzetti**

**Characters from ****_One Piece_**** belongs to writer Eiichiro Oda and **_**Weekley Shonen Jump**_ **and the anime is produced my Toe Animation and licensed by Funimation**

**Characters from ****_Fairy Tail_**** belongs to writer Hiro Mashima and **_**Weekley Shonen Magazine**_ **and the anime is produced by A-1 Pictures, Dentsu Inc, Satelight, Bridge, and CloverWorks and is licensed by Funimation**

**Characters from ****_Pokemon: Adventures on the Orange Islands_**** elongs to Nintendo as the anime is based on the video game and when this series premiered is was licensed by 4Kids animation**

**Characters from ****_RWBY_**** belongs to creator Monty Oum (R.I.P) and Rooster Teeth**

**Characters from ****_Inuyasha_**** belongs to creator Rumiko Takahashi and **_**Weekley Shonen Sunday **_**and the anime is produced by Sunrise Inc. and licensed by Madmen Entertainment and Viz Media.**

* * *

Beacon Academy/Auditorium

Jaune was standing in front of Team Rwby and his team and they were giving him scowling look and angry faces.

"I can't believe that I became friends with a liar like you." Ruby hissed t him with venom, much to his shock.

"To think you actually asked me out? I deserve someone who is better." Weis said as she sneered at him. Blake came up to him and glared at him really hard.

"Like you can ever become a hero." She said. Yang came up and punched him hard in the face.

"You are nothing but a lying littel bastard, Ruby deserves better friends than you." Yang snarled as Pyrrha came up to him, instead of her comforting face, she was giving him a wicked look of hatred and anger.

"I can't believe that I wanted to be your partner, your weak." She said ash Nora came up and kicked him in the stomach, and REn did the same.

"C'mon everyone!" Ruby declared. "We are better off without this loser." Ruby said as she and the others started to walk away.

"Guys...please..." Jaune said weakly, but then all fo a sudden, a chain wrapped around his waist and he was being dragged across the floor andhe was trying to get away from it, but the grip as too strong. "What is going on? Let me go!" He said loudly.

"Oh..." Jaune turned to see a man with long black hair, purple eyeshadow. and had a deformed body that resembled a spider. "Unfortunatly for you, your friends have all left you." The man said as he pointed, to which Jaune looekd to see that his team and RWBY have given him evil looks. "They want nothing to do with you anymore...face it, you are weak.

"No..."

"Worthless."

"No..."

"And most of all, pathetic."

"NO!" Jaune screamed.

* * *

_Campsite_

Jaune got up and was breathing heavy, sweat going down his face and body, he looked around to see that everyone was still sleeping and he put his hand on his chest, trying to keep calm.

"Just a dream..." Jaune said to himself. "Jut a dream..." He said as he looekd to the sky, he saw that the sun was approaching so he decided to get up before anyone else and head off by himself.

Jaune had reached the pool nearby the pool and stripped down to his armor, hoodie, pants, shoes, socks, and shirt and was in his underwear as he deiced to go for a swim to hopefully calm his nerves. As he was swiming he couldn't get that dream out of his mind thought. Ever since he told everyone the truth, while some of RWBY were scorning him, his team was still there for him...but he was secretly thinking...do they feel sorry for him? Does the really think that they think he is nothing but worthless?

Jaune always did have a self-esteem issue, because hi friends had a bunch of weapons that can transform, while his sword and shield were used by his great grandfather in the war. Jaune was happy that he was holding the weapons of his family, but it was nothing compared to others, like Ruby's badass scythe, or Nora's hammer.

When he saw Zoro's swordsmanship for the first time, Jaune was awestruck. Never had he seen a swordsman like Zoro before, of course, Zoro is from another dimension, but still. And when Zoro offered to train him, Jaune accepted with happiness, because he was tired of being just the guy who gave strategies, he wanted to be out THERE...fighting with his friends, of course, he has put too, but he wants to be strong just like them.

Erza also struck Jaune with interest, as she looekd like Pyrrhas older sister, of course, she wasn't, but they looked alike. He remembers that Erza was also helping him with his training from yesterday...of course, she was more brutal than Zoro and left some bruises that would take a few days to get rid off, but he was willing to accept it in order tog et stronger.

He was just hoping..that eventually, that Team RWBY can forgive him for lying to them, but he was also hoping that his own team was not thinking badly aobut him..but that nightmare he had...he didn't know.

"Why hello Jaune." He got out of his stupor to see...ERZA? Yes, Erza was now in the pool as well with no clothes on, luckily the water was covering her private parts, but Jaune started to blush like crazy, and he breathes in and out deeply in order to keep calm.

"Erza?!" June said. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I saw you coming here to take a dive, and I thought that it was a good idea so I decided to take one as well."

"_So you followed me here..._" Jaune thought deadpanning. He sighed, wich ERza noticed.

"Are you ok Jaune?" Erza asked. Jaune looked at her and tried to put on his dorky smile.

"Yea, I'm all good, why do you ask?" Jaune asked, clearly trying to keep it cool, but Erza knew he wasn't and gave him a stern look.

"Jaune...don't lie to me, what s wrong?" She asked, more sternly. Jaune then sighed.

"Well, I had a bad dream just now, and it felt so real." He said looking up at the dawning sky.

"What was the dream aobut?" Erza asked it was a mix of both sternness and concern, but more of the latter.

"Well...remember when told you aobut how I actually got into Beacon? Well in the dream, my friends were all giving me shit for it, and then there was this man...only he didn't look like it, as hi slower body looked like...I can't describe it, and he began to taunt me about being weak, worthless, and pathetic." Jaune then put his head down as he sighed. " I mean I know it is a bad dream...but t just seemed so real you know?"

"It was just a dream." Erza said. "Besides I don't think you're worthless, I was speaking to your team yesterday, and they told me that you are a great leader."  
Erza said with a smile on her face.

"Really?" Jaune asked, not really buying it.

"I'm serious. Ren was telling me how good you were with both leading and strategizing, Nora was going on and on about how cool you are, she is just like Natsu a bit."

Jaune chuckled. "Yea, she definitely is hyper, but bubbly and nice."

"And Pyrrha," Erza said with a teasing smile. "She said you improved after she started training you and you showed it yesterday when you pushed Zoro and me back with your shield." Erza said wth a smile. "Plus..I think she likes you."

Now, THIS caught Jaune to surprise. "You mean...as in "like-like"?" He asked. Erza shook her head and giggled.

"Yes Jaune, that s what I mean, she has told me that she liked you since you formed teams, and when you were interested in Wess, she was upset but still tried to help you get with her."

Jaune was processing all fo this, Pyrrha Nikos. The Pyrrha Nikos, had a crush? On him? The dorky knight? He was shocked and surprised. Never in a million years would he thought that the four-time champion and the face of Pumpkin Pete's Cereal would ever like him, a knight who faked his way into Beacon, and who was weaker than everyone else at Beacon.

"I can't believe it...I'm such a freakin idiot." Jaune said as he sighed and slapped himself in the head. "I liked Weiss for a while...that I didn't notice Pyrrha right there...I mean she s teh one who was helping me get better." Jaune said with a hint blush on his face.

Erza smiled as she then stepped out of the pool prompting Jaune to quickly turn away and cover his eyes. "You can open them now Jaune." Erza said as Jaune uncovered his eyes as he saw Erza in her Hearty Kreutz armor. "You should tell her at some point." She said with a smile. "Now don't be in thee to long, we got a big day ahead of us." She said as she walked away, leaving Jaune to his thoughts.

"I think I will let this sink in for a while, hopefully, I hope PYrrh still likes me." Jaune said as he then got out of the pool and got his clothes back on. He walked over to the food hut and was greeted by everyone.

"Where the hell were you at knight boy?" Inuyasha asked irritatingly.

"Sorry, just had to go into the pool, it's actually very nice there." Jaune said as he sat down to have some eggs and bacon.

" I agree, was with him as well. The pool is nice." Erza nonchalantly sad, prompting different reactions. The guys looekd at him with disbelief and the girls sorta blushed, even Ruby who didn't know why she was.

"YOU WHAT?!" Sanji yelled as he grabbed Jaune by his collar. "YOU WERE WITH THAT LOVELY BEAUTY IN THE POOL?"

"Uh...yea?" Jaune sad both nervously and confused as well. Sanji then let Jaune go and he started to put on the floor.

"No fair, that shitty knight gets to see a lovely knight..." Sanji muttered under his breath. Jaune looked confused till Zoro came up to him.

"Just ignore him, the crap cook always does this to every girl he sees," Zoro said. Sanji got out of his stupor and got tight into Zoro's face.

"THE HELL YOU CALL ME SHITTY SWORDSMAN?"

"SCREW YOU CRAP COOK!"

After this, they began to argue and shout at each other, much to everyone annoyance.

"Why does this look familiar?" Lucy asked as she was thinking to herself. With Pikachu sighing as he was licking some ketchup from his plate. The Wise Old Crab came in and interrupted the two rivals' arguments.

"I have been told that the Bald-Headed Monk, The Waterbender, the Watertribe Boy, the Earthbender, the Firelord, the Reincarnated Priestess, the Pervy Monk, the Demon Slayer, the Fox Boy, and the Demon cat shall be in the Underground Mines

**Going into the mines: Zoro, Erza, Jaune, Pyrrha, Ruby, Gray, Juvia, Blake, Jinbei, Inuyasha,**** Jimmy, Timmy, Danny, SpongeBob, Patrick, Luffy, Weiss, Yang, and Lucy**

"Why do those shitty men have to go with the lovely ladies?" Sanji complained.

"Wanda..." Timmy deadpanned.

"Got it Sweetie." Wanda said as she raised her wand and in a POOf, came a muzzle that appeared on Sanji's face, prompting him to look surprised and try to pry it off.

"Haa!" Zoro said with a laugh. Sanji yelled stuff under the muzzle that was not heard properly bt the others.

"What's that crap cook?" Zoro mockingly asked. "You say that your cook really is as crappy as I thought? Well good to know." Zoro said with a grin, prompting Sanji to turn red and try to attack...but was knocked out by Erza.

"Now isn't the time for lollygagging, let us head to these mines." Erza said to them all as the group then started to head out.

"Awe, why can't Igo?" Natsu complained.

"Because we need people to watch the camp, and you and the others are strong enough to do it." Erza said to him.

"No fair."

"Are you questioning me?" Erza asked in a calm but angry tone as she gave one of her famous death glares.

"Not at all Ma'am!" Natsu said cowering behind Usopp.

"DON'T HIDE BEHIND ME!" Usopp shouted at him.

"This is going to be a long day..." Jimmy said face-palming

* * *

_Jungle area_

To make it to the mines, the group had to traverse through the jungle area first.

"How long till e get there?" Ruby complained. "We have been walking for one-hundred years."

"We have only been walking ten minutes Rubes." Danny said to her. This caused her to pout.

"It feels like a hundred years to me." She mumbled.

Jaune patted her on the shoulder to comfort her, prompting Yang to look at him dangerously.

"That bastard better not do anything to her or else he is going to find himself in the hospital." She thought with her eyes turning red.

"So how many more of our friends do you guys think we need to find?" Spongebob asked.

"Hopefully not that much." Timmy said, with Poof turning into a fan to cool him off.

"So guys, I was think-YIPE!" Jaune immediately fell down into the ground, with everyone looking shocked.

"JAUNE!" Ruby and Pyrrha shouted with worry as they all knelt down into the hole, it wasn't long before they hear da thud.

"Jaune, are you ok?!" Zoro called out loud.

"Yea...I think I found that mine area, I can see crystals all over in the walls." He said from down below. Timmy clapped his hands

"Alright then. Cosmo, Wanda, I wish we were down there."

"Down where?" Cosmo asked stupidly.

"Yea, were down?" PAtrick asked. Wanda sighed and raised her wand.

* * *

_Mines_

With a poof, everyone was where Jaune was, and when they looked underground, they were in awe. Rubys, emeralds, gems; you name it. They were everywhwere all over teh walls.

"Hey..you guys-"

"No!" Wanda said interrupting Timmy, who looekd innocent.

"But I wasn-"

"You were going to ask if we can take some of these gems, and the answer is no." Wanda said with a smile and patting her godchild on the head, causing him to pout.

"So where exactly could our friends be at in these?" Spongebob asked all around.

"From what I gathered, these caverns lead to different directions." Jimmy began. "We should all split up."

**Team 1: Zoro, Jaune, Erza, Pyrrha, Danny, Juvia, Jinbei, Gray, Lucy, and Luffy**

**Team 2: Jimmy, Timmy, SpongeBob, Inuyasha, Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, and Patrick**

Team 1 started t walk down to find the first group. Danny was certain that it was Aang and his group due tot he old crab saying 'Waterbender' so he was pretty sure that Aang and his friends might be in that cavern.

"I have a feeling that it might be Aang's group, I mean the crab did mention waterbender."

"Sweet! So Aang is here then." Luffy said with a smile.

"What's a water bender?" Jaune asked. Prompting Danny to smirk at him

"Trust me, you'll see."

Jaune still couldn't get that dream of his out of him ind though, it was like pounding into his head. Who was...no...WHAT was that man?

"JAUNE!" He got out of his daze to see Erza standing in front of him giving him a stern look.

"Oh, sorry I must have dozed off." He said.

"Well, no lollygagging!" Erza said s she continued to walk. Jaune sighed and put his head down but Pyrrha came up to him and patted his shoulder while giving him a warm smile.

"She is not trying to be rude Jaune, she just wants to find our friends." She said with a smile. Jaune smield back at her and started to walk.

"Oh man, I can't believe this, how can I be so stupid for not realizing her feelings for me beforehand?" he thought to himself.

As they continued walking they hear da familiar sound.

"Man, how long have we been down here?" The voice said, prompting Danny to recognize it.

"Sokka!" He said.

"Who?"

"Just C'mon!" Danny said and they all ran towards the noise.

Aang was having a really weird day, one moment he is relaxing after beating Ozai, next thing he knew, he and his friends are here in some weird underground mine. He was wondering why they were there..or more importantly...WHERE were THEY AT? Well...it ain't too bad, he has Katara with him, they had gotten together after OZai was beaten, and it was nice.

"Calm down Sokka." Aang said with a smile on his face. "I am sure we can find our way out of here somehow."

"We already tried though...geck even Zuko's firebending didn't work."

"You wannah try it?" Zuko asked irritatingly, prompting Sokka to shut his mouth.

"Nope, all good." Sokka said with fright. To which Toph laughed.

"Sokka being intimidated by Firelord Zuko, that's rich." She said.

"You know..." Sokka began till they heard a noise.

"AANG!" Aang heard the noise and his smile grew big after it sounded familiar. He turned to see the two familiar people he was familiar with.

"Dany, Luffy!" Aang said happily as he ran over and they got into a group hug. "I never would have guessed to see you guys down here."

"Neither did we pal." Danny said happily.

"I remember you!" Sokka said pointing at Luffy accusingly, prompting the pirate to look confused. "You stole my meat!"

"You weren't eating it so I took it."

"WHAT?!" Sokka face-faulted. Katara pushed him aside and smiled at the two boys.

"I'm so happy you guys are here." She said smiling, then she noticed the big crowd. "Friends of yours?"

"Mmmhmm, C'mon, we gotta find some others." And with that, the two groups all walked together.

"So...not to be rude but what are you?" Sokka asked Jinbei, who chuckled.

"Sorry, my name is Jinbei, I am part of Luffy's crew."

"Yea, he is our Helmsman!" Luffy said eating a piece of meat that he got from..somewhere?

Katara looekd at Jinbei again. "Jinbei? Not to be rude, but what exactly are you?"

"I am a Fishman, as you see, we have similar appearances, but Fishmen are naturally stronger than humans, no offense everyone." Jinbei told everyone, trying not to seem rude.

"No worreis."

At this point, a group of rock monsters started to come out of the walls and surround the group. Katara noticed some water nearby and had everyone stand back. She and some movements with her hands, and caused teh water to bend towards the monsters and knock them all back.

"Woah!" The people who haven't seen her bend yet said with awe. Juvia and Jinbei were also amazed.

"So graceful..." Juvi said.

"I wonder fi she would like to learn Fishman Karate form me." Jinbei thought with interest. At this point another group of monsters came towards the group, prompting Ji9nbei to handle them.

"Katara! throw some water into the air!" He ordered, the girl looked confused but used her water bending and tossed some into the air. Jinbei then got into a stance. "**Fishman Karate: Arabesque Brick Fist!" **He then punched at the monsters, causing them to feel a shockwave that caused them all to skid back and shatter.

"So cool!" Everyone thought. Jinbei turned back and nodded.

"Alright, now let's go and search for the rest of our group!"

* * *

Team 2 was in another part of the mines looking for the other group. FRom Inuyasah's perspective, he already knew it was his own group, hew was surprised that they were here as well.

"Kagome...please be ok." Inuyasha thought to himself.

"Hey Inu?" Ruby began. "That crab guy mentioned some fo the names, are they your friends?"

"Mmmhmm. OH by the way." He said looking at Team RWBY. "If you happen to see a monk wearing a purple robe carrying some beads on hsi arm and wielding a staff, you might want to move as far from him as possible."

"Why?" Weiss asked.

"You'll see." He simply said as they continued walking. All of a sudden, they heard teh ground rumble.

"Patrick, please tell us that was your stomach." SpongeBob said in worry.

"Nope." Patrick simply said, oblivious to the danger at hand. All of a sudden, the ground exploded and out of it emerged a Death Stalker Grimm.

"We don't have time for this!" Inuyasha said as he lept at teh beast. "IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!" He slashed at teh Grimm, causing it to die instantly. Everyone was shocked at how he took care of that thing so fast.

"Nice work Inu." SpongeBob said happily.

"Yea!" Ruby said with happiness. But in her mind she was worried...could there be more Grimm somewhere on the island? Only time would tell, but she would be lying if she said she was not worried.

"Well...you all managed to make it." They all turned around to see someone in a black looking at them all.

"I don't think this guy wants to be friends with us." SpongeBob said worriedly.

"What was your first clue?" Jimmy, Timmy, Inuyasha, Blake, and Weiss asked deadpanning.

"I am surprised you all made it here." The figure said darkly. Inuyasha smelled something off of this guys...this smell...didn't smell right, almost...demonic.

"Are you a demon?" Inuyasha asked as he pointed Tessaiga at the figure, who chuckled.

"In a way yes..but why are you asking about me, when you should be asking," The figure pointed to webbing on the wall. "About them." When Inuyasha saw who it was, his eyes went wide, it was Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kiara all trapped in webbing looking catatonic. "They put up a struggle." The figure said. Inuyasha roared and charged the figure.

"BASTARD!" Inuyasha tried to slash the figure down, but he diapered, prompting Inuyasha to look around in fury. "WHERE ARE YOU YOU SON A OF A BITCH?" He yelled in fury. Meanwhile Ruby ran over to the webbing to cut them down.

"_Do not worry...I shall reveal myself in the time being...just you watch your backs._" The figure's voice said in the air as Inuyasha growled angrily.

"Inu!" Ruby called out. "I got them off!" Inuyasha ran over to them, with the rest following suit.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha said with worry as he brushed her face with his hand. Yang would normally tease, but this was not the time nor place for this. "Timmy, cna you get us all out of here?" He asked.

"I can try. Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, let's get us all back to camp, and get teh others as well."

"Got it Timmy!" Wanda said as they raised their wands and with a poof, they all went back to camp

* * *

_Campsite_

Kagome and the others were feeling better after they got back to camp. The old crab gave them some herbs to bring them back to normal.

"Thanks for rescuing us Inuyasha," Kagome said with a smile, with the rest of the group huddled around. She saw Anicktoonime and smiled. "And I'm so happy you are all here as well." She said.

"Man I was worried I wouldn't see any of you again." Shippo said as he hopped on Danny's shoulder. Kiara went up and nuzzled her head on each of the members.

"Well I do admit, it is good to see them again, especially to see new faces, even lovely ones as well." Miroku said, much to Sango's ire.

"Don't even think about it pervert." She warned. But her anger faded as she faced Anicktoonime. "I am happy to see you all again.

"It's been too long." Natsu said with a grin. The old crab came up to them all and smiled.

"Oh good, you all got the others." He said. "I have not yet gotten word on the other Chosen Ones so feel free to rest up for the time being

"Well whatever I guess." Zuko said and with that, the three left. And everyone went to doing whatever. Zoro decided to give Jaune a day off from training, which was fine with him because he wanted to go find a place to be by himself for a while.

Jaune was sitting down on a log lost to his own thoughts. He was trying to think of a way hoe he can get back into Team RWBY's good graces, and figure out his feelings for Pyrrha. As he was lost, he heard some weird noises coming from the jungle area. He got up and started walking to investigate, but not before grabbing his sword and shield. And this caught Zoro and Erza's attention.

"where si Jaue going?" She asked.

"I don't know...'m going to follow him though." Zoro said.

"I'll join you." She said as the two swordsmen followed their student.

* * *

**So that is that, sorry if it took for long, I was busy with other stuff. So they rescued Team Avatar and Inuaysha's group, Jaune went into the jungle by himself to investigate some weird noises. What will happen? Who knows, only the next chapter will tell. Anyway, don't forget to read and review, I am always happy to hear from you guys and answer any questions you might have. See you all next time :)**


	6. Jaune's Anger

**The last chapter, the group had found their fellow teammate Aang, along with his group and Inuyasha's friends. Then after they made it back to camp., Jaune heard some weird noise and followed them to the jungle, Zoro and Erza decided to follow him to make sure he wouldn't get into any trouble. What are these noises Jaune is hearing? Is he going to get into trouble? Let's read and find out.**

**To Bobby Jenkins: Still deciding on MY OC's powers still, Possibly not going to write about them reacting to Death Battle, but have been toying with the idea of having them react and watch Jimmy and SpongeBob's movies. but that might not happen till, after Toybots, but as I said, I am toying with the idea.**

**To marcano321: Yep, Erza has no modesty at all, Sanji..oh man Sanji, I forgot about that use to happen to him as a child, Timmy is not going to get those gems, Fismaan Karate does in fact rule. Death Stalker are badass, Team Avatar and Inuaysha group rules. Don't worry, that figure will be revealed soon enough, but not yet. You' have to read the chapter to see if Jaune is going to get into trouble. I don't know, depends. Thanks for the opinion on the mines :)**

**To Shogun lord poke burst: They won't talk down to her like that, but Natsu, Lucy, and Gray will become irritated by it, but no, Jaune is going to stand up for himself, just read this chapter and you will see for yourself.**

**Also, I do now own any of the characters that appear in the story**

**Characters from ****_Spongebob Squarepants_**** belongs to Nickelodeon and creator Stephen Hillenburg (R.I.P)**

**Characters from ****_JimmyNeutron_**** belongs to Nickelodeon and creator John A. Davis**

**Characters from ****_Fairly Oddparents_**** and ****_Danny Phantom_**** both belong to Nickelodeon and creator Buth Hartman**

**Characters from ****_Avatar: The Last Airbender_**** belongs to Nickelodeon and creators Bryan Konietzko and Michael Dante DiMartino**

**Characters from ****_My Life As A Teenage Robot_**** belongs to Nickelodeon and creator Rob Renzetti**

**Characters from ****_One Piece_**** belongs to writer Eiichiro Oda and **_**Weekley Shonen Jump**_ **and the anime is produced my Toe Animation and licensed by Funimation**

**Characters from ****_Fairy Tail_**** belongs to writer Hiro Mashima and **_**Weekley Shonen Magazine**_ **and the anime is produced by A-1 Pictures, Dentsu Inc, Satelight, Bridge, and CloverWorks and is licensed by Funimation**

**Characters from ****_Pokemon: Adventures on the Orange Islands_**** elongs to Nintendo as the anime is based on the video game and when this series premiered is was licensed by 4Kids animation**

**Characters from ****_RWBY_**** belongs to creator Monty Oum (R.I.P) and Rooster Teeth**

**Characters from ****_Inuyasha_**** belong to creator Rumiko Takahashi and **_**Weekley Shonen Sunday **_**and the anime is produced by Sunrise Inc. and licensed by Madmen Entertainment and Viz Media.**

* * *

_Jungle Area_

Jaune was walking along the jungle to investigate the weird noise. It sounded also like a whisper of some kind, telling him to follow it. And Jaune, being teh curious knight he was, decided to follow it.

"Over here." The voice said as Jaune followed it.

"Wait! Can you tell me who you are?" Jaune asked, but go no reply. "Are you one fo the Chosen Ones? I am one of them as well." Jaune told the voice.

"Getting closer." The voice sing-songy said as Jauen continued to follow the source of the noise.

"Wait up!" Jaune called out. As he was walking, Zoro and Erza were following him from behind, but far enough so they can't hear him.

"Where the hell is that idiot going?" Zoro asked.

"I don't know...but I have a bad feeling aobut this." Erza said sternly and concerningly. Jaune was still following the voice.

"Where are you?" He asked concerningly.

"Right in the clearing." The voice said as Jaune followed it. When he got to that clearing, he was confused as to what he saw, because it was nothing. There as nothing in the clearing, he was looking around and searching for that voice, but it didn't come to him at all. "What that heck is going on?" He asked himself.

"Hello, Mr. Arc." He turned around to see a figure all shrouded in black, Jaune couldn't get a good look from his face, but Jaune could sense something eery about this man. "I am glad you came."

"So you were that voice?" Jaune asked curiously."

"In a way, yes. But now, I had you come here to ask you a question." Jaune was confused,d but decided to relent and allow the man to ask away. "I have heard about you boy, you, Beacon. I do admit, even though you fake getting in, you got a lot of hidden potential. I can offer to train you, make you stronger, faster, hell even better than Zoro and Erza." He said.

Jaune was thinking aobut this for a moment, he did feel weaker than them, but he has been improving with the help from Pyrrha, Zoro, and Erza, maybe help from this guys can be helpful too. But stronger than Zoro and Erza? Jaune was not so sure aobut it.

"Well, that is nice of you to help, but I just want to be able to keep up with the rest of my team and friends, so I guess I can use your help to get me stronger too." Jaune said with a smile.

"Hold on a minute kid." The figure said to him. "Before I train you, you have to do something for me." He said. Jaune was a littel bit unnerved by this but tried to keep his smile on his face.

"Sure...what might that be?" He asked a little bit nervously.

"You have to leave your team behind." The figure said seriously, prompting Jaune to look both confused and shocked at this. "Kid, don't you think that maybe they are only still with you because they feel sorry for you? I mean the great Pyrrha Nikos in particular, I bet she is only pretending to be your friend just because she feels sorry for you."

"Shut up!" Jaune said to the figure. "That ain't true, she has been helping me get stronger every day."

"And yet you still can't beat more experienced fighters like Team RWBY." The figure countered at him, prompting Jaune to look down a d bit and silently agreeing on that.

Meanwhile, Erza and Zoro were both watching from nearby. Both had been listening to the conversation and didn't like where it was heading.

"_Don't fall for it kid._" Zoro thought. Erza was thinking the same thing.

"Besides, do you think that they are going to keep on following you forever? face it, kid, they will eventually leave you to rot in the dust, I can help you change all fo that thought. You don't need them." Jaune, however, stared hard at him.

"I don't know what or who you are, but there is no way I am going to abandon my team. I have already accepted that even with enough training, I will never be up to par with them, but if I can at least train hard and well enough, then maybe I might have a chance."

Zoro was smiling a bit at Jaune's declaration, he can see that Jaune only wants to be strong to their level because he doesn't want to to be dead weight to them, Zoro did not deny that Jaune was weaker than them, but with more training, than he can become even better. Hell he was also already good when they had their spar, but Jauen still lost, the kid still had a long way to go.

Erza was thinking the same way, form what she has seen, Jaune has got the potential into being a really good warrior, heck maybe even reaching a warrior level like her.

The figure sighed in irritation. "But don't you get it? You think they are following you because you are a good leader? They are only following you because they feel sorry for you." Jaune's confident smile faded a bit, but he remained at his spot. "If it weren't for them, you would be nothing, they can see that and so they decided to follow you just so that you can feel better aobut yourself.

"_Don't listen to him Jaune._" Erza thought concerningly, she knew it was far from he truth. NPR told her that they like Jaune and Nora and Ren view him as a brother and that he was a really good leader and fighter. Pyrrha told her secretly how she loves Jaune and that she would want no one else as a leader other than him.

"But listen to yourself kid!" The figure said, now getting agitated. "They will leave you just like those other girls Team RWBY. Ice Queen, The Blond, and the Cat all left you, and that brat Ruby will leave you as well." This time Jaune was now angry.

"YOU listen!" Jaune angrily said. "Your right, they left me and I do not blame them, they all trained for years and I faked my way in, I know it was wrong of me to do and I hate myself for it, but now it's all in the past and I can't change it. I know they are mad at me and I accept it, but Ruby is different, she is one of the kindest girls I ever met, hell she is the first friend I have made since coming to Beacon." Jaune then calmed down and breathed, and looekd at the figure again

"I think we are done here, I thougth you wanted to help me, but I guess not, I am not going to fall for whatever tricks you have." Jaune said as he was starting to walk away.

"_I knew you had it in you kid._" Zoro thought, with Erza nodding her head at Jaune's statement. As Jaune was waling away, teh figure stood there and sighed in irritation.

"This kid's will is as strong as I thought...still, he will be easy to corrupt soon." The figure said evily as he disappeared.

* * *

_Campsite_

Jaune had made it back to the campsite and sat by the fire, he was thinking long and hard aobut hat that figure said. And while Jaune meant every word of it, he still felt upset by it and to be honest, he did feel like JNPR saw him as dead weight, but he wouldn't reveal it and he still was pretty upset aobut how RWBY was treating him, especially Weiss and Yang.

"Hey, Jaune!" He got up to see Zoro and Erza both approach him and sit down next to him.

"Oh, hey guys. Are we going to train or something?"

"Maybe later." Erza began. "But We do want to say that it was nice what you said o that man in the clearing."

"you guys watched?" Jaune asked, surprised, with the two older swordmen nodding their heads.

"Yes we did, and let me say, it was good that you were standing up to that guy." Zoro said. "You didn't buy into his crap or anything liek that."

"Remeber, your team loves you Jaune." Erza reminded him. "And yes Ruby's team are mad at you, you can't let that get in the way of your progress." She said. Jaune thought long and hard about this, and he had a face of determination, he got up and started walking to the dining hut, much to Zoro and Erza's confusion and they followed him.

In the dining hut, Weiss was still going on aobut Jaune.

"Hey Ice Queen!" Natsu said. "For like five minutes will you shut up about it already?"

"Why I never-" Weiss began to say. "You should know as well as I that Jaune is.

"Who cares?" Gray asked annoyingly as Juvia was fawning over him. "What's done is done alright? And besides, he is a pretty good fighter."

Weiss huffed and turned over to the Jaunes team. "And I can't believe you are all still social to him like I don't understand why." Nora really wanted to go over there and shut her up, but Re calmed her down, but secretly, he two wanted Weiss to be quiet. "All he is going to do is hold you al back. Ozpin made teh wrong decision nin choosing that buffoon as a leader."

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Pyrrha suddenly screamed. Everyone in there looked shocked, never had they seen the usually calm and nice Pyrrha so angry before, even to the people who had recently met her. Thye saw has a kind, sweet person, and this was the first time they or ANYBODY for that matter has seen her pissed off. Pyrrha was staring at Weiss hatefully. "He is one of the kindest people I ever met, I know he will never hold us back!"

"Don't come crying to me if you all get killed and it is his fault." Weiss huffed. That pissed off not only Pyrrha but also Nora and they were about to go over there and punch her right in the face until she heard a noise.

"Stop!" Everyone turned to see Jaune standing in the doorway. "Pyrrha, calm down, I can handle this." He said. Pyrrha looked surprised but nodded the head and sat down. Jaune looekd over to RWBY. "Listen, I know hat I did was shitty, but I can't go back in time and fix it. You want to hate me so much? Go ahead, I don't care. All I do know is that I still have my team."

"I am trying hard not to be dead weight in combat, and with Zoro and Erza's help I know I can become even better." Weiss scoffed

"Like that 'll be the day Arc." She spat. Jaune glared at her. He quickly looked around to see if Sanji was around and thankfully he wasn't

"You and me." Jaune said.

"You and me what?" Weiss asked.

"We have a spar, in a few minutes. I'll show you how much I have grown a bit, and I'll prove to you that I can be just as strong as you, Ice Quee!" He spat as he walked out and slammed teh door behind him. Everyone looked shocked, even the Beacon students, did Jaune really challenge Weiss Schnee into a spar? Now, this was something to be seen.

"Whatever, I can wipe the floor with him." Weiss said as she was going to her tent to grab Myrtenaster. Ruby got up. but was stopped by Yang.

"Let me go sis." Ruby said to her seriously.

"No, I told you you are not going to talk to him." Yang said. Natsu glared his eyes at her and stood up for Ruby.

"What's your problem, Yang?" Natsu asked angrily.

"You know damn well Pinky!" Yang snarled. "I am not letting my sister talk to him."

"Yang...your sister is the leader of your group right? She decides to talk to him if she wants to."

"I am her big sister, and it ain't any of your business!"

"IT IS IF YOU'RE GOING TO TREAT HER LIKE A LITTEL KID!" Natsu yelled at her with his teeth gritting with anger. Natsu was getting angered by how the team has been treating Jaune. "She can take down monsters bigger than her, so what if she talks to him?"

"He is right Yang." Ruby said. "I am he leader fo this team, and if I want to talk to Jaune, I will do it."

"He is going to get you hurt Ruby." Yang warned.

"HE WAS MY FIRST FRIEND WHEN I GOT TO BEACON, AND LET'S NOT PLA YTHE INNOCENT GAME. YOU DESTROYED AN ENTIRE CLUB!" Ruby reminded her about the night she trashed Juniors Club. Ruby then was finally able to get out of Yang's grasp and run out to find Jaune. Blake was sitting silently as she was witnessing all of this. She wasn't exactly mad at Jaune per se, because Ozpin allowed her into Beacon even though she never went to combat school.

Jaune was going outside and going to do some warmups, with Zoro and Erza monitoring him.

"So you challenged her huh?" Zoro asked as he was holding Jaune's feet as he was doing sit-ups.

"Yes, I wasn't going to let her sit there and mock me, I might fail, but I can at least show her how much I progressed a bit." Zoro let go of Jaune's feet and Jaune got up.

"Are you sure about this?" Erza asked.

"Yes I am, I just want to show Weiss that I have improved somewhat." Erza sighed.

"Fine, but Pyrrha will be monitoring the Aura thing you have when it gets to low, you are done. Got it?" She said sternly.

"Yes, Ma'am" Jaune said as he walked away. Zoro was looking at Erza.

"He is a grown boy, you don't have to worry."

"I not worrying, I am simply trying to make sure he is doing teh right thing because I don't want him to do something he might regret."

"He ain't going to kill her, you should know that It is only going to be a spar" Zoro said as he started to walk away.

"You better be right Zoro." Erza thought as she looked back to Jaune.

Jaune was still walking until he was approached by Ruby.

"Jaune you don't have to do this you know." ruby pleaded, but Jaune wasn't listening.

"Ruby, I have dealt with this for too long, I'm tired of just sitting back and taking it, I have to stand up for myself." He said as Ruby still pleaded. Jaune sighed and turned to face her. "Ruby, I am not doing this for me, I am doing this to prove that I have got the potential." He said.

Ruby looekd down in thought, she still wasn't on board with all of this. "Well, ok then but I am going to check your Aura levels, once it is down, you will stop ok?"

"You got it, Crater Face." Jaune said with a smile as he walked away, causing Ruby to pout.

"Vomit Boy." She muttered under her breath.

(_Eyecatch featuring Jaune, Zoro, and Erzaq looking out into the sunset together_)

* * *

(_Eyecatch featuring Zwei and Goddard playing_)

Everyone was sitting down on the beach and Weiss and Jaune were both facing each other, this was chosen because it had a larger area, everyone was both excited and anxious. Some were rooting for Weiss, but there a few more rooting for Jaune.

"BREAK HER LEGS FEARLESS LEADER!" Nora shouted. Ren sighed and rubbed his head, what was her deal with breaking legs?

Pyrrha was also a bit nervous, she knew Jaune improved a bit, but she was worried that Jaune would get seriously hurt out there.

"Hey." Pyrrha looked to see Kagome giving her a warm smile. "Are you worried aobut your friend out here?"

"Well yea, I mean It isn't like I don't have faith in him, I just don't want him to get hurt badly." Pyrrha said tapping her fingers nervously. Kagome gave her another smile.

"Don't worry, I'm sure your friend will do his best out there." She said with a smile. Pyrrha smiled back at her and nodded. "Oh pardon, I'm Kagome Higurashi."

"I'm Pyrrha Nikos, nice to meet you." She said as teh two girls shook hands.

Jinbei was coming to the center and stared at the two with sternness. "Rules are simple, when one of your Auras are low, then that is when you are out, got it?" The two nodded their heads. "Alright, then let the spare begin!" Jinbei said.

Weiss got out Myrtenaster and pointed it at Jaune.

"You ready to get beaten Arc?" She asked. Jaune remained calm and got out Crocea Mors.

"Ready as I'll ever be Ice Queen." He taunted. Weiss's rapier slot turned to red and she sent a wave of fire at Jaune, to which he was able to dodge it with ease. As Jaune was starting to get back up, his foot was covered in ice, he saw that Weiss had sprung right to him and swung her rapier at him, but he was able to block it with his sword and knock her back with his shield.

Jaune was using the dull side of his sword to break his foot out of the ice and he was running to her. She took notice and she had her revolver chamber turn to Yellow and stabbed the sword into the sand, causing an electrick earthquake to go towards Jaune and shock him, causing him to fall right back in pain.

Pyrrha was watching with worry as Kagome was patting her on the shoulder trying to comfort her.

"C'mon Jaune!" Natsu cheered on.

"You can do it, fearless leader!" Nora shouted with enthusiasm and hyperness. Ren didn't say anything, but gave Jaune a thumbs up and a small smile.

Jaune got back up with a groan and look at Weiss, he had to think of some way he can get her to fall back. He thought of using that move that Zoro taught him, but he hasn't practiced it yet so maybe it wouldn't be a good time for it. He got back up and pointed his sword at her.

"Weiss, listen I am not doing this to impress you or anything else, I am doing this to show you that I am doing as hard as I can to reach up to your level." He told her, causing her to scoff.

"Whatever you say Arc." She said as she covered teh sand is nice and she started at a fast pace and was able to get a hit on Jaune.

"What's there Aura levels at Mr. Jinbei?" Ruby asked. Jinbei was looking at PYrrhas scroll to see that hi was down a half.

"His is at down a half."

"And Weiss's at down half as well." Ruby said with some worry. Only one was going to win this.

Meanwhile, Jaune was trying hard to parry some of Weiss's striked but it was proving hard to do, especially when Weiss summoned a barrage of glyphs and was ricocheting off of them and striking at Jaune form all the sides, prompting his Aura to go down large margarine. Jinbei saw this and was thinking aobut stopping them.

"Enough!" Jinbei shouted, prompting Weiss to stop and Jaune to breath heavily as he was kneeling on the ground. "Jaune... you're done."

What?" Jaune asked now upset. "Now, I can do this, just let me-"

"You're done!" Erza told him sternly. Jaune looekd up in shock, then he looked over at Weiss, who was smiling ad brushing some sand off of her coat, then he saw Team RWBy, with Ruby looking a little upset, Blake not showing any emotions and Yang pumping her fist in the air at having Weiss win, he then saw his team, who had some upset looks. Jaune, who had been trying to remain calm was finally losing it, he managed to remain calm..until Weiss said something that set him off.

"Don't feel bad Arc, you didn't belong at Beacon anyway." She snarked

"YOU THINK YOU'RE SO SPECIAL?!" Jaune shouted at a now surprised Weiss. "OH THE GREAT WIESS SCHNEE MANAGED TO BEAT UP JAUNE ARC, THE PATHETIC KNIGHT! HOW FREAKINGN AWESOME!" He shouted again, losing hsi anger.

Everyone was looking at him with looks ranging from shocked and confused, never did they see Jauen angry neither, and he was pissed off, hell it could on par with Erza's temper.

"You know Wiess, ever since I told you aobut my forged transcripts...you have been acting...acting." Jaune was struggling to get the word out because he was trying hard not to say it.

"What?!" Wiess said irritatingly. "Too afraid to say it?"

"YOU HAVE BEEN ACTING LIKE A BITCH!" Jaune yelled right in her face. Weiss shrink back a bit ad her legs were trembling.

"Hey!" He turned to see Yang and the rest of Team RWBY coming down with her eyes looking red. "Don't talk to my teammate like that Vomit Boy." She snarled.

"You know what Yang? I have been trying to be nice, usually, when you guys gave me the cold shoulder, I have been trying to keep it cool. But not anymore I am tired of being treated like crap from you all, the only people who haven't given me shit was Ruby and my team, especially Pyrrha, and they are much better than you ever will be."

"Screw you!" Yang snarled.

"No...SCREW YOU!" Jaune yelled angrily at Yang's face, prompting her to lose her cool and slam him to a rock. Jaune immediately grabbed her and they began to wrestle in the ground. And this prompted everyone to step in. Natsu, Gray, Luffy, and Danny were holding Jaune, and some of the females were restraining Yang.

"Jaune, go for a walk and cool off." Danny told him, Jaune sighed heavily and started to walk off.

"Don't you EVER talk to me or my team again you blond bastard!" Yang shouted at him with venom. He looekd back at her.

"Fine with me." He spat as he flipped her the bird. That was when Erza dragged him away, with the girls doing the same to Yang. The ones who were still on the beach were shocked and horrified by this outcome

"What happened?" SpongeBob asked with tears coming from his eyes.

"I-I don't know pal." Danny said with some concern in hsi voice, with SAm going over to pat him on the shoulder. Danny then saw Weiss staring down, it doesn't take a detective to know that tears were pouring out from her eyes. "Wiess?" Danny said softly, but she then ran back to the girl's hut crying. Everyone sighed.

"We got to fix this," Jinbei said. "We are already dealing with the Mawgu, we can't get divided like this right now."

"I agree, let them cool off for now, and later on we can try to get them to patch things up." Danny said. At this point, the Wise Old Crab showed up.

"Hello everyone." He said, but then his happy face turned confused at the looks on the heroes' faces. "What happened, Chosen Ones?"

"Don't ask." Danny sighed rubbing his head. "So you got more info for us?"

"Yea. the Monkey Boy, the Little Ghost Girl, the Solid Script Mage, the Shapeshifter, the Reindeer Doctor, and the Cyborg shall be found in the caves."

"Little ghost girl.." Danny wondered...could it be? "Ok guys, I will be bringing SpongeBob, Wendy, Carla, Kagome, Sango, Natsu, and Gray."

"I'll go let the girls mentioned know." Sam said as she ran to the girl's hut. Danny was still thinking aobut the fight.

"_I hope we can patch all of this up soon...but this is the first time Jaune acted like this...it didn't seem like himself._" He thought

* * *

_Forest Area_

Jaune was getting chewed out by Erza for his behavior, Zoro was standing by and watching with silence.

"What were you thinking you fool?" Erza asked angrily.

"Oh I don't know, I was sticking up for myself, is that a problem?" Jaune asked angrily. Erza was getting pissed that Jaune was talking to her like this.

"Jaune...I do not know why you said that, but you are going to apologize to Weiss and the others." Jaune was shocked.

"Are you freaking kidding me? They were giving me a bunch of shit and now _I'M_ the bad guy here?"

"Kid!" Zoro said to him. "I understand you were sticking up to yourself, but sometimes there are things better left unsaid." Jaune was looking at his teachers and had a look of shock and anger. Jaune huffed and walked away.

"You both don't know shit." He spat as he walked away. Erza was aobut to go right after him but was stopped by Zoro.

"Let him go Erza." He said.

"What do you mean? He just walked away from us!"

"I know, but we have to remember, he is angry right now. I will admit I was not amused by that behavior either, but he will apologize...besides, something was off aobut him."

"Yea...he yelled at them."

"No, I mean there was something else...something off." Erza's eyes widened.

"You thin,...it might have something to do with that figure we saw here earlier?" She asked with concern.

"Maybe...let's keep an eye on him." He and Erza both nodded, but Erza sighed.

"I am going to go find Ruby's team." She said as she walked away. Zoro took some notes on keeping an eye on Jaune, and from those attacks, it was aobut time he anted up Jaune's training, and that meant also teaching him aobut Haki.

* * *

_Caves_

The mysterious figure from before was in one of the caves and watch all from a crystal ball. And he was chuckling evilly to himself.

"Knew that dream would make him vulnerable." He said evilly. "Once I put more of that in his mind, he will become easer to corrupt." H said as he chuckled evilly

* * *

**Wow...man that was some intense stuff, Jaune has finally had enough of the crap he is taking form Team RWBY, and he ripped them a new one. Weiss is upset, Yang wants to kick hsi butt and Ruby? well, guess we will see how she is handling this next chapter. Some of you might think that I was flanderizing Weiss, but as we have seen in the show, Weiss has tried to be perfect since childhood. She has trained hard to get where she is today, and the fact that Jaune faked his way in while she and the others trained, it's like a big slap to the face to her and her pride as a Huntress. Same as Jaune, we know that he is a nice guy for the most part but from what we have seen in later seasons Jaune does have ea temper, and the fact that he is receiving crap from Wiess aobut hsi fake transcripts is pissing him off. And it's not just him, that figure is also partly responsible, how? Well, we shall find out in upcoming chapters. Anyway guys, don't forget to read and review, always happy to hear from you and happy to answer any questions you might have. See you all next time as the group go search for more Chosen Ones**

**P.S. Don't worry, they are going to make up eventually, but for the time being, it's going to be a littel bit hostile**


	7. The Caves

**Hey everybody, it's me, back with a new chapter of Anicktoonime's adventure on Volcano Island, so last chapter Jaune encountered a mysterious figure, who began to taunt him about his friends leaving him. After hearing Weiss talking smack about him, he challenged her to a spar and lost. That is when he lost his cool and yelled at her and Yang, then Danny began to get a group together to go search for more chosen ones into the caves. Will they rescue them? Will Jaune, Weiss, and Yang ever make up? What kind of sinister plan does this figure have? Sit back, grab popcorn, and let's find out **

**To marcano321: Friens do look out for each other, Jaune and Weiss fought, Jaune..well he will be fine for the most part, as I mentioned it had something to do aobut that figure so will he be ok? We will just have to wait and see. Faking transcripts is pretty bad, but it wasn't that much of a big deal, it isn't like he bribed or put his sword to Ozpins neck to go to the school. Happy October to you as well :)**

**To bloddred2002: Thanks for liking the chapter, and I am so sorry about that, I will fix those up as soon as I can**

**Also, I do now own any of the characters that appear in the story**

**Characters from ****_Spongebob Squarepants_**** belongs to Nickelodeon and creator Stephen Hillenburg (R.I.P)**

**Characters from ****_JimmyNeutron_**** belongs to Nickelodeon and creator John A. Davis**

**Characters from ****_Fairly Oddparents_**** and ****_Danny Phantom_**** both belong to Nickelodeon and creator Buth Hartman**

**Characters from ****_Avatar: The Last Airbender_**** belongs to Nickelodeon and creators Bryan Konietzko and Michael Dante DiMartino**

**Characters from ****_My Life As A Teenage Robot_**** belongs to Nickelodeon and creator Rob Renzetti**

**Characters from ****_One Piece_**** belongs to writer Eiichiro Oda and **_**Weekley Shonen Jump**_ **and the anime is produced my Toe Animation and licensed by Funimation**

**Characters from ****_Fairy Tail_**** belongs to writer Hiro Mashima and **_**Weekley Shonen Magazine**_ **and the anime is produced by A-1 Pictures, Dentsu Inc, Satelight, Bridge, and CloverWorks and is licensed by Funimation**

**Characters from ****_Pokemon: Adventures on the Orange Islands_**** elongs to Nintendo as the anime is based on the video game and when this series premiered is was licensed by 4Kids animation**

**Characters from ****_RWBY_**** belongs to creator Monty Oum (R.I.P) and Rooster Teeth**

**Characters from ****_Inuyasha_**** belong to creator Rumiko Takahashi and **_**Weekley Shonen Sunday **_**and the anime is produced by Sunrise Inc. and licensed by Madmen Entertainment and Viz Media.**

* * *

Campsite

"Who does that bastard think he is?!" Yang said angrily as she was pacing back and forth in the girl's cabin. All the girls went inside and some were worried about the whole situation, but Yang was taking this seriously. She wasn't the only one affected by it, Weiss was sitting at a bed alone and she wasn't talking to anybody, not even Kagome, Ruby, or Lucy could get her to talk.

"Well, you have treated him like crap." Ruby said softly. Yang turned to her sister with a hurt look on her face.

"Are you serious Rubes? You going to take Vomit Boys side?"

"I am not, I am always on your side, but let's think aobut it. You guys have been giving him crap about his transcripts, well you and Weiss, Blake hasn't said anything." The Cat Faunus in question looked at her leader. "I know what he did was uncalled for, but for now I think we just keep you guys separated, for now, to cool off and then we can see if we can make things up again.

"Yea, like I'll make things up with that jerk," Yang grumbled as she went into her bed turned the other way. Ruby looked down sadly until Lucy put her hand on the younger girls shoulder

"Don't worry Ruby, everything will work out."

"Well, you all should make up eventually." Carla said as she started to scold. "We are already dealing with a crisis dealing with this Mawgu thing, we can't be divided at a time like this." She said sternly like a mother to her child.

"I know Carla." Ruby said, she then took notice of Weiss and walked over to her. "Weiss?"

"Go away Ruby." Weiss said as she looked down. Ruby sighed and sat down next to her.

"Weiss, I am not taking his side here, I understand, what he said was uncalled for and I am going to talk to him. But you also have been treating him like garbage because of his transcripts, I know we all had to work hard to get into Beacon and I too was shocked by it, but it was over and done with, plus Jaune wanted to live up to his family name, he wanted to be a hero like his family. But now he has another goal, not just become a hero for the family, but to help people, just like all of us."

"I am not saying to forgive him, but at least try to be social with him, we are trying to save teh world, and we can't be divided like this." Ruby told her teammate as she walked away. Weiss sniffled and gave it some thought. At this point, Sam walled in.

"Oh, hey Sam." Ruby said with a smile and a wave. "What's up?"

"More Chosen people. Danny wants you, Kagome, and Sango, Wendy, and Carla."

"Me?" Kagome asked surprised. "Well ok, c'mon Sango." She said.

"Right, Kiara, let's go." She said as the cat jumped out of the bed and followed her master.

Outside Danny went to the guy's cabin to find them all huddled aorund.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"We're trying to figure out what the hell got up to Jaune earlier." Gray said to him.

"Dud...your clothes."

"CRAP!" Gray then scrambled to get his clothes back on. Danny sighed and looked over at Natsu, wh had a thoughtful look on his face.

"You thinking of something Natsu?" Danny asked. Gray smirked.

"Natsu thinking? That's new." Natsu immediately slammed his forehead into Grays

"SHUT IT STRIPPER!"

"YOU SHUT IT FALME-BRAIN!"

Danny sighed and separated them. "Not the time guys, the crab told us about more chosen ones. And you two are coming along."

"Why do I have to go with flame brain?" Gray complained Danny sighed.

"Spongey, you're coming with us as well."

I'm ready!" SpongeBob said happily as he grabebd his karate gloves.

"Hey guys, mind if I join?" Aang asked. "It's been a long time since I fought with you." Danny smiled at his teammate.

"Sure, why not?" Aang smiled and got his staff. Danny and teh guys walked outside to find Sam arriving with the girls.

"Alright, everyone ready?" Danny asked.

"Yep!" They said in unison.

"Then let's go."

* * *

_Food Cabin_

Jaune was sitting down by himself eating some fruit, and he was doing it angrily. He takes crap from them, and now Erza and Zoro scold him aobut it? Wha the hell?

"What did I do wrong?" He thought angrily. "They are the ones giving me shit, and now I'M the bad guy?" He was really angry, at them, at RWBY, and himself because he was not stronger than them. Jaune then angrily threw the fruit to the wall in rage. He then sighed and sat down to try to calm himself down.

"I just...I just want them to see that I aspire to help people, just like them. At first, I wanted to be a hero like my family, but it has changed, I want to help people. I am such an idiot. I owe Weiss and Yang apologies."

"You shouldn't have to." Jaune immediately got up to see that figure from earlier was now standing at the door, and he got his sword and pointed it at him.

"What are you doing here?" Jaune asked suspiciously.

"I saw that whole fight with you and that Ice Queen, such a shame. You should have taken my offer on training you, and then you could've to beat her."

Jaune narrowed hsi eyes at him, however. "I don't need your help, I lost control of my temper and yelled at her and Yang, that was my fault, and I plan on making things right by apologizing for my behavior. Now if you would be so kind as to move out of the way?"

The figure's facial expressions weren't shown dut to him being covered by the cloak, but from the look of his fists shaking, you could tell that he was not amused.

"No." He simply said as all fo a sudden, a tentacle formed from his arm and grabbed Jaune by the waist, pulling him closer. Jaune meanwhile was trying hard to get out of it. "If you won't succumb to me, then you're going to suffer." The figure blew some dust in his face, causing Jaune to cough violently and drop to the floor spasming. The figure chuckled easily and vanishes. Jaune was still on the ground coughing like crazy and slowly getting up.

"What the hell just happened?" Jaune asked. He got up and walked out, and soon was found by Zoro.

"Kid." Zoro said. "There you are, c'mon."

"Where are we going? I was going to go apologies to Weiss and Yang."

"Just leave them alone for now, you can apologize later once they have calmed down, now you and I are going to train." Zoro said as he walked along, Jaune just shrugged his shoulders and walked with him.

* * *

_Caves_

The caves were are the far side of the Island, so that meant the gang had to fly. Danny was flying with Ruby riding on his back, Aang was on his glider with Natsu and Gray holding onto his ankles, Carla was carrying Wendy while using her wings, and Kiara was carrying Kagome, Sango, and SpongeBob, who was sitting on Kagome's shoulders.

"So who do you think we are going to get this time?" Ruby asked Danny.

"I have a strong suggestion who we might be getting, the crab said something about a little ghost girl and I might know who she is."

"Really?" Ruby asked.

"Mmmhmm, but like I said we just have to get to the caves and see if for ourselves." Danny said. Aang was flying alongside them, the fight still in his head.

"Hey, guys? You think Jaune, Weiss, and Yang will be fine?" He asked.

"I sure hope so child." Carla said. "We are already dealing with a crisis at the moment, this is no time for petty squabbles."

"I hope they work things out too soon." Wendy said worriedly.

"How were Weiss and Yang?" Danny asked the five girls.

"Weiss was crying in a corner, and Yang was furious." Kagome said worriedly, with Sango nodding in agreement. "What on earth got into him?"

"I saw you talk to Pyrrha before, did she tell you aobut Beacon?" Kagome, Wendy, Sango, Carla, and Kiara all nodded their heads. "Jaune forged some transcripts to get in there and Weiss and YAgn were giving him hell for it. He challenged Weiss to see that he has improved, and after being beaten by her, I guess that is when he lost his cool."

"Oh.," Kagome said with some dejection. While she didn't know much about bEacon, but she was somewhat annoyed that Jauen cheated his way into school, but she admired that he wanted to help people thought. "I hope they can make up by the time we get back."

"Let's hope so Kagome." Sango said with concern. Danny saw the caves up ahead.

"Ok you guys, we are nearly there." He said. "_Danielle, if you are here, it will be great to see you, little cousin._"

* * *

_Campsite_

Jaune had a blindfold on as he was getting hit from different directions by Zoro.

"Just what kind of training is this?" He asked.

"I told you, I am teaching you aobut Haki. Haki exists in all living things, and I believe that maybe Haki can exist in other from different dimension as well. I am teaching you Observation Haki first, sounds useless, but this Haki allows you to sense the presence of others, even if they are far away, you can feel and sense them."

"That doesn't exactly explain why I am blind-folded though." Jaune said confused, prompting Zoro to sigh in irritation.

"I am having you blindfolded because this is part of the training, Observation Haki can allow you to sense people even if you are concealed from sight, hence the blindfold. If you are to master it, you need to be able to sense my aura. Now try." He instructed. Jaune stayed silent and tried to focus to sense Zoror's aura. Zoro walked away to a tree far off to see if Jaune could sense him.

Jaune was focusing really har din order to awaken this Haki thing, he breathed in, and out and tired to sense Zoro's aura, but he just wasn't getting it. "I can't sense you Zoro." Jaune said in irritation. Zoro sighed and walked out.

"Haki isn't something you can just master in one day Jaune." He reminded the young knight. "It takes a long time to fully master, it took me, Luffy, and Sanji two years to master ours. You're just starting."

"I know, sorry." Jaune said. "I just...want to get stronger..to protect my team and do not have to be on the sidelines."

"I understand, and it's good that you are asking me for help, but like I said. Haki is not something you can master in one day, it takes time and training." Zoro told him. "Now let's try again, see if you can awaken even a tiny bit of it. Remember, you have to focus on my aura." Zoro told him as he put the blindfolded back on Jaune's eyes

"Got it." Jaune said as he continued to focus.

* * *

_Caves_

Danny and co. all made it to the caves. Danny then sighed in irritation.

"Crap did anybody bring like a lantern or something?" Danny asked, but a few shook their heads, but then Danny took notice of Natsu. "Ok Natsu, you're up then buddy." Natsu looked at the ghost boy with confusion.

"Huh?" Natsu asked confused scratching his head.

Danny sighed and rubbed his head in irritation. "I mean light up your hands to light the way through the caves dude." Danny said.

"Oh..wait why do I got to be a tool?" Natsu asked irritatingly.

"Just do it." Danny said sternly at him. Natsu grumbled and lit up his hands and they all walked in the caves the cave. It was dark and spooky, so spooky that SpongeBob was shaking, albeit trying to stay confident and not scared.

"This isn't s creepy, right guys?" Spongebob asked nervously.

"Nope." Gray said simply, not noticing the nervousness in the Sponges voice.

"Hey guys," Ruby began. "Do you think we might find a piece of the Rip Zip thingie Jimmy is going to build?"

"Where would we find a part of the machine in a cave?" Gray asked curiously. Ruby shrugged her shoulders.

"Never know unless you look. Also, your clothes are gone again." Ruby said that last part while blushing a bit.

"DANM!" Gray scrambled tog et his clothes back on again.

"What is the deal with this guy stripping?" Kagome thought to herself. She then quickly turned her head.

"You see something Kagome?" Sango asked.

"No, I thought I heard something though...must be my imagination." She said as they continued walking, they were unaware that a certain Water Mage was following them and fuming.

"Love Rivals..." Juvia growled in anger.

* * *

_Campsite_

Jaune was now sitting by himself down on a log, he was not able to sense Zoro's aura, Zoro told him to try again later. Now Jaune was just sitting down on a log by the campfire by himself, trying to figure out how to apologize to Weiss and Yang. As he was lost in thought. He noticed that his team and WBY were walking up to him.

"Oh guys, good you are here. Listen Weiss, Yang I just-"

**BANG**

Jaune was hit right in the gut, causing him to wheeze out and kneel to the ground. Jaune coughed up and looked up to see Weiss kicking him in the face. Causing him to go down.

"Guys, what are you-"

"Shut up Arc." Blake said as he angrily stepped on his back with her boot, causing him to groan in pain. Pyrrha knelt and grabbed him by the hair and stared right into his face.

"To think I ever loved a pathetic knight like you...look at you, your a clown."

"A joke," Ren said hatefully

"A weakling," Nora said.

"Worthless," Weiss said. And with that they all jumped and started to beat him up mercilessly

A few minutes later. Erza was walking out of the girl's cabin.

"I wonder where Jaune is, he needs to come back here right now and apologize." She said. AShe then saw Jaune lying on the ground and sternly approached him. "Jaune! Now's not the time to slee-" But when she got closer, she stopped and looekd wide-eyed. She saw Jaune, on the ground and beaten to a pulp. Blood was coming out his nose, blood was coming out of his head, and he looekd mangled. Erza immediately ran over to him.

"Jaune!" She knelt down and carefully pick him up. "Jaune? Say something!" She said worriedly, she checked his pulse to see if he was breathing, luckily he was, but that didn't make her feel better. Who did this? She wanted to know, but now wasn't the time, she had to go get him help. But she wasn't going to leave Jaune like this. At this point, Brook came by.

"Oh miss Scarlet, would you be-" but he was interrupted by Erza grabbing him by the collar, spooking the skeleton out.

"Brook, go get Wendy!"

"What's goi-"

"MOVE IT!"

"Y-yes Ma'am." The Skeleton immediately took off to the girl's cabin to find the littel sky maiden. Erza was still looking at Jaue with worry and concern, who could do this to him? She was inspecting him all over to see that he didn't seem to have any broken bones, but he was beaten badly. Book immediately ran back.

"They just told me that young Wendy has gone off to find more Chosen Ones."

"Damnit." Erza gritted as she carried Jaune over her shoulder, prompting Brook to see and look horrified.

"What has happened to Jaune?" He asked worriedly.

"I don't know," Erza said. "_When I find out who did this, they will pay._" She thought

* * *

_Caves_

Danny and the others hear some noises far in the caves, and Danny became precautious.

"Guys, be prepared, we might have a fight approaching."

"Great. I'm all fired up now." Natsu said with eagerness. Ruby got out Crescent Rose, Kagome got out her bow and arrow, Sango got out Hiraikotsu, SpongeBob got into a battle stance, and Gray put his fist in his palm.

Wait, don't attack!" A familiar voice called out. Danny's eyes perked up at the noise. Then to their surprise, a girl around Timmy's size was coming out to them, and their surprise, she looked like a younger, female Danny. She was wearing a similar suit to Danny's except half of her shirt was white that was divided diagonally down the middle, and it didn't cover her midsection, her pants were also like Danny's but they were baggy and were black with white streaks on teh sides that went down to her boots. She also wore a white glove on her left hand and a black glove on her right hand.

"Dani!" Danny said smiling.

"Danny!" Dani said happily as teh two ran over and embraced in a hug. After they let go Danny smiled at her. "What are you doing here?"

"I don't know, one minute I saw some people from a burning fire, when BOOM, I am her eon this island, luckily this cool guy with a monkey tail, a robot girl, some blue-haired girl, and a cute reindeer helped me out."

"That's a relief, oh you have to meet my friends." Danny then appointed everyone. "Guys, this is my cousin Danielle."

"Nice to meet ya." She said with a smile. Natsu walked dup and looekd down at her.

"She's a miniature Danny." Natsu said with surprise. Gray sighed and shook his head in annoyance. Dani chuckled and looked up at Danny.

"So who are these guys?"

"Long story, I will explain to you later, but first, where is everyone else?"

"Oh, they are nearby, I'll lead you all to them." She said

(_Eyecatch featuring Dani and Wendy laughing_)

* * *

(_Eyecatch featuring Anicktoonime sitting by a campfire_)

Dani was leading the group further into the caves where the others were at. She was also explaining her origins to the others.

"So your actually a clone of Danny?" Ruby asked.

"And you were created by that Vlad guy?" Natsu asked. Dani nodded to both of those questions.

"Wow..." SpongeBob said wth awe in his voice. Kagome and Sango were also in awe over this.

"Hey, guys!" Dani called out, guess who is here!" More people arrived. One was a teen boy around Yang's age, he had blond hair like Jaune, wore an open white shirt, blue jeans, red sneaker,s and had a tail on his back. There was a girl around Lucy's age, with blue hair like Juvia and Wendy's and she was wearing a yellow tank top with pink sandals, she also had the Fairy Tail mark on her scapula. The next one was a small reindeer, wearing a blue helmet, wearing a striped tank top and blue shorts, and the last guy was a man who had scars on his chest, wearing a red Hawaiian shirt, and had large metallic arms and was barefoot.

"DANNY! RUBY! SPONGEBOB! AANG! NATSU!" The reindeer yelled as he then ran over tot hem and hugged them one by one.

"How have you been Chopper?" Ruby asked as she was hugging him. Chopper smiled as he wiped tears from his eyes.

"I have been great Rub-" Btu he was quickly snatched up by Kagome, who was looking at him funny.

"You're a rendeer..that can talk..."

"Uhh, yes?" Chopper said nervously. The two stared at each other for a moment until Kagome let out a girlish squeal.

"You're so cute!" She said as she hugged him into her chest prompting the reindeer doctor to try to get out but to no avail. The blue-haired girl went up to them and smiled.

"Hey, you guys." She said as she hugged Anicktoonime (minus Natsu). "I never thought you would be here as well."

"Neither did we Levy." Natsu said with his trademark grin. "And you ain't the only ones, Happy, Lucy, Erza, Juvia, Gajeel, and Lilly are here as well."

"Lu Lu is here as well? And Gajeel?" Levy asked surprised. "I can't wait to see them."

"OW!" The man said as he walked up to them and smiled. "Man you guys are here too? Man, this day keeps on getting better."

"How you been Franky?" SpongeBob said happily.

"Been SUPER little Spong-bro!" He said happily as he did his pose. Kagome and Sango looked at him with interest and awe.

"What is he?" Sango thought to herself. Dani looked back with a questionable look.

"Hey Brian, come out and meet the others." She called out. Danny and his group looked confused but then they saw who was coming. He was a boy who looked to bee around seventeen to eighteen, he was on the heavy side, wearing a grey T-shirt, black hoodie, blue jeans, and black sneakers, he also had black curly hair and wore glasses.

"Hello," He said. "Names Brian, Brian Johnson." He said while waving. Danny walked up and shook his hand.

"Nive to meet you Brian." He said with a grin. Meanwhile, Natsu was looking at Sun.

"Cool you have a monkey tail, wait, are you a Fanoose like Blake"

"First, it's Faunus, and yes I am, I am a monkey Faunus, since..well, I got a monkey tail." He said while wagging it to everyone.

"Never would I see a guy with a tail before." Gray smirked looking at teh tail.

"You would if you lived in Remnant, you all must be the dimensional people Ruby and her team mentioned. It's a shame I didn't see you all last time."

"Well now we are meeting you, so why don't we all get back,k to camp yes?" Danny wondered, with everyone agreeing.

* * *

_Campsite_

Danny and his group made it back to camp, and when the others saw. Erza ran right up to Wendy.

"Wendy! Thank goodness, Jaune is hurt."

"What?!" Wendy said wth worry." What happened?"

"He got beaten up, he can't say because he is unconscious at the moment." Chopper raised his hoof in the air.

"I'll go to, I am a doctor." He said as he and Wendy followed Erza.

After a few minutes of regrouping and introductions, Danny explained what was going on.

"So we got summoned here." Dani said.

"To defeat an evil monster." Levy said.

"And save the universe or something?" Brina asked.

"Yep!" SpongeBob said what enthusiasm. Brian clapped his hands.

"Alright then, count me in." He said with a grin Lucy, who had been happily reunited with LEvy looekd over at Brian with curiosity.

"Hey Brina, what can you do?"

"What do you me-Oh, you mean what my abilities are. Just watch." He got up and all of a sudden, he transformed into a gorilla. "What do you guys think?"

"HE CAN TURN INTO A GORILLA!" Luffy, Usopp, SpongeBob, Ruby, and Natsu yelled with stars int heir eyes. Brina smirked.

"Not just a gorilla, I can turn into different animals as well. But not just those either, I can also transform into dinosaurs." He said to them. Prompting thee others to be even more amazed.

"THAT'S EVEN COOLER!" Thye yelled with stars in their eyes. Causing Brian to smile. Danny, however, was thinking back, Jaune got hurt? How?

"You guys keep talking, I am going to go find and see what happened to Jaune." He said as he started to walk away. He then spotted Erza. "Erza!"

"Oh, hello Danny." She said with a smile.

"What happened to Jaune?" Erza's smile vanished.

"I don't know, I just saw him on teh ground beat to a pulp, I don't know who did it, but when I find out, they are going to pay. Wendy and that adorable reindeer are in there right now treating him up." Danny sighed in relief, then Wendy and Chopper came out.

"He is fine now." Wendy said with a smile.

"Wendy was able to fix him up, but his muscles are sore, he should relax for the time being." He said. Danny nodded and he went inside and so did Erza.

Thye got inside to see Jaune laying down on a bed and hsi eyes were closed. He opened them to eee the ghost boy and hid a fellow knight.

"Oh hey." He said as he tried to get up but groaned in pain.

"Oh no, you don't!" Erza said softly yet sternly. "You aren't getting out of bed this time around Jaune." She said. He sighed and layed back down. "Who did this to you Jsaune?"

Jaune looked at her and wanted to tell her, but he turned away, not wanting to, and Erza was getting impatient.

"Jaune, answer me!" She said sternly, Danny put his hand on her shoulder.

"Easy Erza, let me try." He said. Danny went over and looekd at teh older boy. "Budd,y listen we have to know who did it. Because they might come back and do it again, just tell us who did it." Jaune looekd up and Danny's pleading eyes and was going to open his mouth until the door busted open.

"FEARLESS LEADER!" Nora cried out, behind her were Ren and Pyrrha,a and they all looked worried, when Jaune saw them, he quickly tried to get out of the bed, but he was stills ore that he almost fell to the floor, making Erza grab him.

"Jaune? What's wrong?" She said. Jaune pointed his finger at his team.

"They did it. They beat me up!" He said in a scared voice.

* * *

**So we have finally been introduced to our OC. Brian Gregory. So for him, I have been thinking about what kind of powers should he have. I thought of maybe having transformed into different creatures like animals and beasts. My inspirations for his powers are Beast Boy from _Teen Titans_, Reptil from _Avengers: The Initiative _or _Marvel Super Hero Squad_, and Ben Tennyson from _Ben 10_. We will find out more about him next chapter possibly.**

**So Jaune had encountered that weirdo again, and this time he sprayed him with some dust. What is that dust? Also, he tried to awaken his Haki but was having some difficulty, afterward he got beat up by his OWN TEAM and the WBY of Team RWBY. Why? **

**And we got more Chosen Ones, Sun Wulong, the monkey Faunus, Danielle Phantom, Danny's cousin/clone, Levy McGarden, the Solid Scrip MAge of Fairy Tail, Tony Tony Chopper, the Doctor of the StrawHat Pirates, Franky, the Shipwright cyborg of the StrawHat Pirates, and finally Brian Gregory the shapeshifter.**

**Also, do not forget to read and review, I am always happy to hear from you and happy answer any questions you might have. See you all next time :)**


	8. Crystal Trees

**Hey everyone, so we are here again and this time we are nearly at the finale of this story. After our heroes dealt with Naraku, they have gathered all the pieces they need to power up the Rip-Zipper and now they shall go to the Volcano and fight there way to the top to face off against the Mawgu, shall they succeed? Let's read and find out, shall we?**

**So I saw Volume 7 of RWBY, and so far it's good. PENNY IS BACK! I know some people are divided aobut it, but I am personally happy she is alright, our adorable robot cinnamon roll is alive again :) Now what they should do is have Pyrrha make an appearance. Like I said before, not resurrected, but like as a spirit or in a dream sequence. I hope they tell us who the Winter Maiden and Summer Maidens are soon, it's like killing me you know?**

**Also, I have recently created a poll, it's on my profile and the question ins who should Jaune's love interest be for my future RWBY/Fairy Tail Crossover. If you are confused go to the future stories on my profile and you will see the plot and that will explain. But it would help me alot if you can go to the poll on my profile and vote who should they be, the choices shall be in the poll. thank you guys.**

**To marcano321: Yep, but King Gorge is now alright now. I put Narkau is because...well like I said, I have plans for him in the series. Attack of the Toybots is what I'll do next.**

**Also, I do not own any characters, except for Brian Johnson :)**

**Characters from ****_Spongebob Squarepants_**** belongs to Nickelodeon and creator Stephen Hillenburg (R.I.P)**

**Characters from ****_Jimmy Neutron_**** belongs to Nickelodeon and creator John A. Davis**

**Characters from ****_Fairly Oddparents_**** and ****_Danny Phantom_**** both belong to Nickelodeon and creator Buth Hartman**

**Characters from ****_Avatar: The Last Airbender_**** belongs to Nickelodeon and creators Bryan Konietzko and Michael Dante DiMartino**

**Characters from ****_My Life As A Teenage Robot_**** belongs to Nickelodeon and creator Rob Renzetti**

**Characters from ****_One Piece_**** belongs to writer Eiichiro Oda and **_**Weekley Shonen Jump**_ **and the anime is produced my Toe Animation and licensed by Funimation**

**Characters from ****_Fairy Tail_**** belongs to writer Hiro Mashima and **_**Weekley Shonen Magazine**_ **and the anime is produced by A-1 Pictures, Dentsu Inc, Satelight, Bridge, and CloverWorks and is licensed by Funimation**

**Characters from ****_Pokemon: Adventures on the Orange Islands_**** belongs to Nintendo as the anime is based on the video game and when this series premiered is was licensed by 4Kids animation**

**Characters from ****_RWBY_**** belongs to creator Monty Oum (R.I.P) and Rooster Teeth**

**Characters from ****_Inuyasha_**** belong to creator Rumiko Takahashi and **_**Weekley Shonen Sunday **_**and the anime is produced by Sunrise Inc. and licensed by Madmen Entertainment and Viz Media.**

* * *

_Campsite_

It was the next morning, and it was also the day that the group was going to fight the Mawgu and save their homes. Jimmy was working on the Rip-Zipper with help from Sandy, Tucker, Franky, and Usopp. And the others were getting ready and doing whatever. Natsu was sparing with Brian, with others watching.

"**Fire Dragon Iron Fist!**" Natsu tried to throw a punch at Brian, but Brian morphed into a gorilla and grabbed his fist.

"That the best you got pinkie?" He asked smugly as he twirled Natsu around like a rag doll and threw him to a tree.

"Ha!," Gray said. "Flame Brian got his ass whooped, nice one there Brian." Brin turned back to normal and gave ihm a thumbs-up.

"You...think you're...so sm-smart," Natsu said weakly as he wobbled over and tried to attack Brina again. "I'll kick your ass..." He said as he threw a weak punch at him, causing Brian to roll his eyes and with his index finger, poked Natsu in the forehead and the Fire Dragon Salyer went tumbling back and landed on the ground.

"Always good to see Natsu get whooped, either by Erza or the Master and now we can add Brina to the list." Gray said with a smirk.

"I think I'm good for the day." Brian said as he walked back over to teh rest of the gang.

"Alright, who's next?" Toph asked. Brian was thinking aobut who should go against who next and thought of it.

"Roronoa Zoro and Erza Scarlet against Jaune Arc and Pyrrha Nikos!" He called out. the participants in name all stepped out into the ring with weapons in each hand, Jinbei was in charge of watching over Jaune and Pyrrha's Aura's.

"You know the rules!" the Fisman said. "Whoever gets tired or if your Aura runs low...the match is over!" He called out

"Moosehead! Knight boy!" Sanji called out. "Any of you get that ladies hurt I'm kicking both your asses!" He shouted. Then Erza and Pyrrha both looked over at him and gave him vicious death glares.

"Stay out of it." they hissed at him.

"Ok!" Sanji squeaked a bit in fright. The ladies then turned back and acted as nothing happened.

"Remind me to never get you angry Pyrrha." Jaune said nervously. The champion giggled and kissed him on the cheek in response.

"Oi!" Zoro called out. "Keep your heads in this!"

"Right!" Jaune said as they got out their weapons and didn't move.

"Ready...and GO!" Jinbei said as he waved his hand down. Zoro made a quick dash over at Jaune, but the boy was luckily able to block Zoro's attack with his shield and push him back, Jaune then ran after him while dodging an air slash, and spun aorund to strike Zoro, but the older swordsman was able to dodge the attack and elbow Jaune in his stomach, to which Jaune felt that one.

Meanwhile, Erza was in her usual Heart Kreutz armor and was slashing at Pyrrha, who was either blocking or dodging them with ease, she is the Mistral champion after all.

"You're not bad." Pyrrha said as she blocked Erza's strike with her shield.

"Same to you." Erza said pleasantly as she was pushed back. "_Better try my Clear Heart Clothing._" She thought. "_I can't use any of my armors as it will give her an advantage, gotta go with the more offense approaches._" She then requipped into her Clear Heart Clothing. This particular clothing was not like Erza's normal armors, as it consisted of nothing but a white sarashi wrapped around her upper chest and a red hakama with flame-like patterns, and her hair was in a high tail that was wrapped by a green headband, she was also carrying two katanas in each hand.

"Woah.." Some of the males said, Sanji, Brook, and Miroku had nosebleeds, and Danny and the younger boys had blushes on their faces, with some of the older females covering their eyes, much to their annoyances.

"Now let's get serious." Erza said as she launched herself at Pyrrha, who also launched too as their blades clashed.

Jaune was hurled back by Zoro, who was now holding his swords above his shoulders horizontally.

"**72 Caliber PHEONIX!**" Zoro then launched his air projectiles at the young knight, who was quick enough to dodge out of the way. Jaune then ran right on the side to get close enough to strike his mentor, as Jaune lept and tired to do a downward slash, Zoro smirked and dodged out of the way while also hitting Jaune, causing the boy to fall back.

"C'mon Fearless Leader! Pyrrha, kick their butts!" Nora cheered excitedly, Ren smiled at them and gave a thumbs up.

"Please don't hurt them too much!" Ruby said with concern, she was certain that they would be alright due to their Auras, but she knew that Zoro and Erza were stronger in some ways than the two Beacon students.

Erza was now slashing at Pyrrha, who was dodging and blocking with her shield, Pyrrha was also trying to hit Erza at some points with her javelin and the blades were clashing with eachother at phenomenal speeds. Pyrrha then did a backflip and her javelin tuned into a rifle and began to shot at Erza, who smirked and dodged the shots with ease.

Erza then tried to slash Pyrrha again, with Pyrrha managing to block with her shield, but then Erza quickly backrolled over her and tried to hit her again, causing Pyrrha to not dodge right away and get hit, causing Pyrrha to feel a bit of pain before getting back up.

"Both of you are now down at 60%!" Jinbei called out to Jaune and Pyrrha, to which they acknowledged.

Zoro launched at Jaune again, who was able to block both swords with is one sword by holding it two-handed, the blades were scrapping each other and sparks were coming out.

"You're doing better..but lie I said..you got a long way to go before you can match up to me kid." Zoro said with a smirk.

"Don't you worry about me, I plan on becoming a Hunstman, so I need to become stronger." He said as he was able to push Zoro off. Zoro then dodged a strike as he then slashed at Jaune's side, causing him to bleed a bit but was healing thanks to his Aura.

"Jaune! You're now at 45%!" Jinbei called out. Jaune nodded and turned his attention back to his mentor.

Pyrrha was dodging Erza's strikes and she was also parrying her swords with her javelin, which turned into a short sword. At this point, the two invincible girls were getting a littel bit tired.

"Hey, Erza..are you feeling a bit worn out?" She asked.

"Yes...kinda.," she said. "Let's stop." She said as she then requipped back into her Heart Kreutz armor and Pyrrha put her weapons away. "No wonder you are called a champion," Erza said with a smile.

"Yep..that's me..." Pyrrha said with a small smile.

"The battle between Erza Scarlet and Pyrrha Nikos has been brought to a truce!" Jinbei called out, causing some to complain.

"Let's watch the boys." Erza said with a smile as the two redheads sat down to see Jaune and Zoro's fight.

Jaune was sent backward again by Zoro, but the boy was not giving up that easily, he was now standing there and this time...he turned his shield into its sheath mode and placed it on the ground, much to the confusion of the others.

"I want to try something out...just my sword...into my shield." Jaune said with determination. Pyrrha was aobut to say something, but Erza stopped her, Zoro smirked at him.

"Very well boy," He said as he then ran at Jaune again and tried to slash at him, prompting Jaune to dodge and slice his side a bit, causing everyone to gasp a bit.

"Zoro...actually got hit!" Usopp said with wide-eyes.

"I..I can't even..." Brook said.

"Ha!" Sanji said. "Moss-head got hit by that one, way to go Jaune!" This prompted some of the group to sweatdrop.

"Those two don't get along do they?" Kagome asked Nami who sighed.

"No...they don't." Nami said as he shook her head. Chopper freaked out and ran towards the two.

"Stop the fight! Zoro you need to get that healed up right away!" Jaune looked at the area where he got Zoro, and from what it looked like, it looekd nothing more than a scratch, and Zoro even thought the same thing.

"Quite worrying Chopper, it's noth-"

"OF COURSE I'M GONNA WORRY YOU DUMMY!" Chopper yelled. "I'M THE SHIPS DOCTOR SO I GOT TO MAKE SURE YOU ARE ALRIGHT!" Zoro and Jaune both put their pinkies in their ears to make sure they didn't do deaf.

"Fine.." Zoro said with annoyance, but before he went to get 'cured' he turned to Jaune. "Not bad kid..but..."

**BONK**

Jaune was now sporting a lump on his head with Zoro glaring at him.

"Don't hold back on me next time kid." He said as he stomped off to Chopper.

"Sorry!" Jaune said. He then put his head down. "I didn't want to accidentally kill you and have Luffy come after me.."

"Eh," Jaune turned to Nami. "He's survived way worse than that." she said as she gave him a small smile. "But hey, you did well out there buddy." she said as she walked away. Pyrrha came up to Jaune and kissed him on the cheek.

"You did great." She said to him with a smile.

"Yea..I guess, I'm going to go to the pool and freshen up a bit, I'll be back in a little while."

"Ok." Pyrrha said with a smile.

Jaune walked over tot eh pool and discarded his armor and clothes, but kept his underwear on, but before he went in he quickly looked around for any sign of Erza.

"Phew, close is clear." Jaune said as he got in the pool. "This is nice." He said as he felt the water sooth on his chest, he noticed that ever since he started training with Zoroa in Erza, he began to gain more muscle. "Still though...I am still curious about why Pyrrha would want a dork knight such as myself."

"How long are you going to call yourself a dork?" A familiar voice asked.

"Well, Erza you shou...ERZA?!" Jaune stared at the familiar knight with surprise and shock at seeing her in the pool as well. How did she get here? He looked aorund to make sure he wasn't being followed, does she have invisible powers? "What are you doing here?"

"Well just like before I saw you come here to relax and I figured that it would be a good decision to join you." She said.

"_Seriously, does she have any modesty? Like...at all?_" The young knight thought. He then sighed and put his head back.

"But back to the subject at hand." Erza said with her arms crossing her chest and giving him a stern glare. "Why do you have to keep putting yourself down?" She asked.

Jaune sighed and looekd up. "I don't know...I guess it's because I still don't feel like I am sorta useless you know? I always had a problem with self-confidence, when Ozpin selected me as Leader of JNPR, I was shocked and confused...sometimes I believe that Pyrrha should be leader."

"I see," Erza said. "I do not know this Ozpin...but I say he chose you for leadership because he saw something in you." She said Jaune looked at her again. "Jaune, I can see the leadership traits you possess, you are also kind, sweet, and a very nice guy to get along with. Some leaders abuse their authority and stuff like that, but you treat your team well."

"Don't you abuse it a bit by beating up Natsu or GRay?" He asked.

"I don't abuse it!" Erza said defensively. "I make sure those two aren't fighting all the time." She said crossing her arms.

"Good point." Jaune said as he apologized. Erza then summoned a washcloth from..somewhere?

"Now, let me wash you're back." She said to him, prompting the young knight to look at her wide-eyed.

"Really?" He asked as Erza nodded her head. "Th-that's kind of you...but it-it's fine, I can do my ow-

"Nope!" Erza said. "I insist, besides it's my apology for not assisting you for what Naraku did to you." She said as she had Jaune turn over and she got close to scrub his back

"You blame yourself for what happened to me?" He asked as Erza nodded. "You don't have to do that Erza, I'm the one who went off alone to save them."

"Well..." Erza said with a much more stern voice as she stopped scrubbing and had Jaune fae her. "You should have asked for help! What were you thinking you fool?"

Jaune sighed. "They were my team and sister team, I figured...well as the leader it should be my responsibility and mine alone to save them." He said. "I thought that is what a leader does, sacrifices himself for his comrades."

Erza looked at him and her look became a little bit softer but were still stern and irritated. "do you have any idea how worried I was when I saw you? I thought you were going to die...*sigh* Jaune...let me tell you something that I learned a long time ago. You don't die for your friends, you live for them." She said as she then gave him a big hug.

Jaune would be lying if he said he wasn't blushing at feeling Erza's breasts touch his chest, but he was pushing those thoughts aside as he was thinking of Pyrrha and only Pyrrha.

"Now let's go, we have to get ready." Erza said as she got out of the water and reuipped into her armor once more and walked off.

"_No modesty at all..._" Jaune thought deadpanned.

Later on, Jimmy and the others had gotten the Rip-Zipper all ready and everyone gathered aorund.

"Alright everyone, Thr Rip-Zipper's all done, time to head over tot eh Volcano and fight the Mawgu!" Jimmy said. Everyone all cheered.

"Alright. time to kick some ass!" Natsu said with eagerness.

"Aye, sir!" Happy said with enthusiasm.

"All we have to do is set it up." Tucker said. "Jimmy here said that we should take it as close to the Rip as possible, and by "we" I mean "you" guys."

"So you're going to stay here while we do all the fighting then?" Inuyasha asked in an irritated voice.

"No...you just need to clear an area for me because I can't fight." He said blushing and rubbing the back of his head nervously, much to the half-demons irritation. "Oh, and by "close" I mean "at the top of the volcano".

"We gotta go all the way up there?" Jaune asked.

"Yep."

Usopp, however, wasn't feeling up to the challenge though." Guys, I don't think I can do this...my I can't go up the scary volcano disease is acting up again."

"Really?" SpongeBob said worriedly. "Guys, we can't bring him, he might die..maybe he shou-"

"Sponge...he's lying." Toph said deadpanning.

"That isn't even a good one either pal." Timmy said to the sniper, prompting him to pout.

"whatever.." Usopp grumbled under his breath.

"Well then, let's all go!" Erza said as she carried Usopp by lifting him over her shoulder.

"PUT ME DOWN!" Usopp yelled comically as Erza ignored him and they all started to follow her.

* * *

_Ancient's Peak_

Everyone had made it to the entrance of the Volcano and made it inside.

"According to my calculations," jimmy began. "There is a cave network inside this volcano, all we gotta do is follow it and find a way up to teh top."

"Ok, sounds easy enough." Luffy casually said.

"Easer said than done Luffy." Brian said. "All we gotta do is avoided anything dangerous..and if we run into enemies...well then we kick their butts."

"I'm down with that!" Natsu said eagerly.

"Stop Lollygagging and let's go!" Erza said as they all started walking. After a few moments they saw that all aorund the walls, it was covered in ooze.

"I love this color scheme," Sam said with a smile. "It's so Goth."

"Yea, but it's a shame aobut the occupant." Danny said.

"the oc-what?" Luffy, Natsu, SpongeBob, and Patrick asked. The ghost-boy just sighed and ignored them.

"If I were you guys, I would avoid touching the walls." Jimmy said. "they're covered in ooze." And they all nodded their heads, they then came across a large lake of ooze.

"Oh, great...how are we going to get across?" Gajeel asked in annoyance.

"Ash, can't you get Lapras out here?" Ruby asked.

"I could...but I am not going to get this stuff corrupt him." He said, prompting Ruby to blush in embarrassment.

"Good point." She said. Danny was thinking aobut something and had a good idea.

"Toph, you can Earthbend, right? You think you can Ben some Rock from the bottom so we can get across?"

"I can do that Ghost-Boy." she smirked as she made some movements and rocks appeared from the bottom, but it was all covered in ooze.

"Juvia, use your magic to get some of this ooze off." Gray said.

"You got it my darling." She said, prompting him to sigh in annoyance. "**WATER NEBULA!**" She then sent a torrent of water on the rocks and they got washed away.

"Nice work Juvia, now let's press on!" Jimmy said as hey all continued their walk. SpongeBob was thinking about something.

"So..what do you think we will find at the top?" He asked in curiosity. "I mean I know we will find that mean old Mawgu...but what else do you think might be up there?"

"You know...I'm pretty curious myself." Brian said. "I wonder what other interesting stuff we will see up there."

"That's what make it fun!" Luffy said. "to see what is beyond up there."

"You are very eager aobut this." Brian said deadpanning. Everyone started exploring more of the cave until they a large pillar on top of something, Jimmy took a closer inspection and saw that it was a fan-like machine.

"Hmm, if we can somehow get that pillar off, we can use that fan to get to the top." Jimmy explained.

"Ok Toph, time for yo-" Sokka was cut off by her pushing him aside.

"Have Twinkle Toes go, I want to save energy." she said.

"Twinkle Toes?" Everyone asked, prompting Toph to point at Aang, who was now blushing out of embarrassment and some of the group were snickering.

"Stop laughing." Aang said with a red face. He then saw KAtara giggle and was shocked. "You too Katara?" Aang said in a betrayed voice.

"Sorry Aang, but it is kinda funny..." she said apologetically.

"You're all mean..." Aang said as he then walked over and Earthbended the rock and rubble off of the vent. "Ok, now that the rock is off, I could use my Airebending to get us all to the top."

"I'm just going to stay down here...make sure tot ell me when the close is clear ok?" Tucker asked.

"Don't worry pal, we will." Danny said to everyone as they gathered on the vent and Aang moved his arms up and down to get them all to the top, and they all started to float.

"You know," Brian said. "I will never get used to that bending of yours Aang."

You're gonna have to buddy." Aang said with a smile, after a few minutes, they all got to the top.

"Ok Tucker, you're all good." Danny called out.

"You got all the monsters right?" Tucker asked in a scared voice. As if someone jinxed them, they all heard a roar and out came a bunch of Beowolfs. Danny looekd back down and gave a reassuring smile.

"Give us...a few minutes," Danny called out, and everyone went to beat up the Beowolfs. After that, Danny went back. "Ok Tucker you're all good." He said. At that moment they all heard a rumbling noise.

"Not more Grimm!" SpongeBob said wordily.

Inuyasha and Ntsua smelled the air.

"It ain't..it smells..like that ooze stuff." Inuyasha said, with Natsu nodding his head in agreenment. They all hear d noise and turned around to find a large rock monster with glowing purple eyes.

"CHOSEN ONE'S I AM THE MAWGU! AND I CHOSE YOU...FOR YOUR DOOM!" He roared as he went up top.

"Can he do that?" Patrick asked. "I thought we were already choo-chosen." Some of them rolled their eyes and looekd up.

"So that ugly thing was the Mawgu huh?" Brian asked. "He doesn't look that tough...but you know, looks can be deceiving."

"Right," Jimmy said as he had everyone face him. "Alright everyone, this Mawgu is threatening our homes and everyone we love. Time to show him what we are made of. We're tough!"

"Yea!" Luffy, Natsu, Chopper, Usopp, Sokka, and Toph said in agreement.

"We're mean!"

"I'm mean!" Patrick said with determination.

"Darn it, we're carbon-based lifeforms," Jimmy said with a smile. "So who's going to kick some buttocks?"

"THE CARBONATED LIFEFORMS!" Timmy, Cosmo, SpongeBob, Luffy, Natsu, Happy, Ruby, Yang, Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, Ash, and Shippo said.

"Pika!" Pikachu said in agreenment and they all started walking once again to the top.

* * *

**And that is that everyone. Only two more chapters left and the story will come to a conclusion. I am going to take a break from the series because I want to focus a bit on Ultimate Leid. I will not give up on the series, just take a break from it. Stay tuned for next time as our heroes go and fight the Mawgu and save their homes :)**

**Also, don't forget about the poll I posted, I am just so wondering on who I should pair Jaune with and I have no clue who would be a good choice, as Fairy Tail's females all have their distinctive personalities. but nice.**

**Also please don't forget to read and review, I am always happy to hear from you all and also happy to answer any questions you might have for me.**

**See you all next time :)**


	9. Anicktoonime Halloween Special

**So just for the spirit of Halloween, I deiced to write a special chapter-based solely on this Holiday. Also to us RWBY fans, we all know that Ruby's birthdays in on Halloween, so this is going to be a special little tribute/special. :) This is non-canon to the actual series mind you, and it takes place after Volcano Island. So sit back and enjoy this special chapter :)**

**Also, I do not own any characters, except for Brian Johnson :)**

**Characters from ****_Spongebob Squarepants_**** belongs to Nickelodeon and creator Stephen Hillenburg (R.I.P)**

**Characters from ****_Jimmy Neutron_**** belongs to Nickelodeon and creator John A. Davis**

**Characters from ****_Fairly Oddparents_**** and ****_Danny Phantom_**** both belong to Nickelodeon and creator Buth Hartman**

**Characters from ****_Avatar: The Last Airbender_**** belongs to Nickelodeon and creators Bryan Konietzko and Michael Dante DiMartino**

**Characters from ****_My Life As A Teenage Robot_**** belongs to Nickelodeon and creator Rob Renzetti**

**Characters from ****_One Piece_**** belongs to writer Eiichiro Oda and **_**Weekley Shonen Jump**_ **and the anime is produced my Toe Animation and licensed by Funimation**

**Characters from ****_Fairy Tail_**** belongs to writer Hiro Mashima and **_**Weekley Shonen Magazine**_ **and the anime is produced by A-1 Pictures, Dentsu Inc, Satelight, Bridge, and CloverWorks and is licensed by Funimation**

**Characters from ****_Pokemon: Adventures on the Orange Islands_**** elongs to Nintendo as the anime is based on the video game and when this series premiered is was licensed by 4Kids animation**

**Characters from ****_RWBY_**** belongs to creator Monty Oum (R.I.P) and Rooster Teeth**

**Characters from ****_Inuyasha_**** belong to creator Rumiko Takahashi and **_**Weekley Shonen Sunday **_**and the anime is produced by Sunrise Inc. and licensed by Madmen Entertainment and Viz Media.**

* * *

_Fairy Tail Guild Hall/October 30th_

Anicktoonime was sitting down in the guildhall relaxing. After they saved Volcano Island from the Mawgu. They were now relaxing and feeling good. The only one missing from the group was Ruby.

"So..explain to us why we're all meeting here Jim? Brian asked taking a sip from his mug.

"Because Ruby's birthday is tomorrow." The boy Genius told him.

"Really?" SpongeBob asked as his eyes turned to stars. "I just LOVE birthdays!" The sponge said with excitement. "Cake, Balloons, Decorations-"

"We get it." Timmy deadpanned. "Don't get me wrong Neutron, I am glad that her birthday is tomorrow, but why?"

"Because it's Halloween tomorrow." Jimmy told him. The members not familiar with the holiday were raising their eyebrows, and Jimmy turned to face them. "Oh yea, well Halloween is a holiday where kids dress up in costumes, go around people's houses and get candy."

"free candy?" Luffy, Natsu, and Happy said with some drool coming out of their mouths. Jimmy nodded. "Sweet!"

"Why would kids dress in costumes?" Gray asked. But Timmy put his hand over Jimmy's mouth, knowing that the nerd would talk aobut it and they would fall asleep.

"Cause it's fun pal, also your clothes are missing again."

"SHIT!" Gray yelled, scrambling to get his clothes back on. Erza was listening with interest.

"Jimmy?" Erza asked.

"What's up?"

"Are you planning on celebrating both this holiday and Ruby's birthday?" She asked.

"Well...I was planning on having us plan the party while her team and Jaune's team go with her as she tricks or treats, and then she comes back for the Halloween/Birthday party. Which by the way, can you ask Master Makarov is we can have it here please?"

Erza gave the boy a smile and nodded her head, she then got up to go find Makarov. Luffy was excited too, the thought of candy but also frowned.

"Why can't we go trick or treating too?" He asked as he pouted.

"Because, I need your help to get the decorations up, trust me it won't take long." Jimmy said as he bit into a piece of bread. "Besides, if you went along, you would mess it up by revealing it her."

Luffy looked shocked. "Hey, I'm a good liar!"

"NO, YOU AIN'T!" Everyone at the table yelled at him comically. Luffy grumbled as he mumbled something about them being jerks.

"Anyway...so what's the plan?" Danny asked.

"So RWBY and JNPR are going to be Trick or Treating, we shall be here setting up the decorations, and thanks to doing some jobs here, we were able to get her some nice gifts." Jimmy explained. "but we can't give them to her until tomorrow."

"Got it Jim." Brian said as he turned to his plate to see it empty. "Who took my food?" He asked. All eyes turned to Luffy, who was looking away, trying to avoid his attention.

**BAM**

Luffy was sent flying through the roof, thanks to Brian delivering a punch to his face.

"QUIT MESSING UP THE GUILD!" Makarov yelled comically, causing Brian to blush and rub his head sheepishly

"Sorry, sir." He said.

* * *

_Beacon/ October 31's_

"So...you guys can't trick or treat with me or my team?" Ruby asked Anicktoonime as they were face-timing on her recaller sadly. She was hoping that the rest of Anicktoonime would go trick or treating with her and JNPR. but the others had plans. but she was unaware that they were secretly planning her party, and her team and JNPR were in on it, but Ruby was not aware of it.

"_Yea, sorry Ruby_," Jimy said through the recaller. "_Somethings come up._"

"_I got homework._" Timmy said.

"_I got to study for a test the next day._" Danny said.

"_I have to watch Gary._" SpongeBob said. The sponge didn't want to lie to her, but he knew he had to prepare for her party.

"_I have to help Zuko with some affairs._" Aang said.

"_I have to help my mom with some new equipment._" Jenny said, she as well didn't want to lie, but she knew she had to.

"_I have to...uhh..._" Now it was obvious that Luffy could not lie to save his skin and the rest of Anicktoonime were sweating nervously.

"_Don't screw this up, you idiot!_" They all thought. Ruby was a little bit suspicious. but before Luffy could say something that might spoil everything, Nami came up and spoke.

"_Luffy has been feeling sick lately and he needs to rest, right captain?_" She asks him.

"_But Nami-_" But Luffy stopped when Nami gave him a death glare, prompting the young pirate to look back. "_Yea, I ain't feeling too good, sorry Rubes, but bring me some cady thought!_"

"_I and the others are going on a job and it'll take a few days, sorry Rubes._" Natsu said shrugging his arms. Wendy came up.

"We're sorry _Ruby."_ Wendy said sadly. "_Maybe next time._" She added the rest of the team nodded in agreenment.

"_Pikachu, Misty, Brock, and I are still traveling, sorry..._" Ash said sadly.

"_Pika Pi..._" Pikachu said with sad eyes. Ruby turned to Inu.

"Inu? Please? You can bring Kagome and the others if you want." Ruby was pleading to him. Inuyasha didn't want to lie to the one he considered a sister, but he knew he had to keep her from knowing.

"_Eh, sorry squirt, looking for more jewel shards._" He said. Ruby was feeling pretty sad.

"Ok...well, I'll be sure to bring you guys some candy...see you...I guess." She said sadly as she hung up with everyone and laid back in her bed feeling sad. "This sucks, I mean I'm glad my team and JNPR are coming, but it would be so much cooler the others could come too..." Ruby said with some sadness.

"Hey, little sis!" Yang said as she came in a plopped down next to her."What's wrong?"

Ruby looked at her. "I asked the others if they can come trick or treating with us. But they can't...and it's my birthday too..." Ruby said dejectedly. Yang knew about the surprise party, but hs had to pretend that she didn't know.

"I'm sorry little sister." Yang said going over and hugging her sister tightly. "but don't worry, you, me and JNPR are still going to have fun right?"

"Yea...I guess." Yang smiled at her.

"Now c'mon, we gotta go get ready for tonight, and I promise we can celebrate your birthday with candy."

"Ok." Ruby said with a smile, although she was still upset aobut Anicktooime not coming. Boy was she in for a surprise.

* * *

_Fairy Tail Guild Hall_

Everyone in the guildhall was gathering around the stage as Master Makarov and Jimmy were standing up there.

"Alright, brats! Quiet down!" Makarov announced, this caused everyone to be quiet. "Good, now Jimmy would like to tell you all something important, go ahead my boy."

"Thanks Master." Jimmy said as he then turned to everyone else in the crowd. "So tonight in Ruby's world is Halloween, I know some of you don't get it but I will explain later, but for now Makarov has allowed us to have a little birthday/Halloween party for our teammate, Ruby Rose."

Everyone in the guildhall smiled in awe about it.

"That girl is so adorable!" Wakaba said with a grin.

"Her weapon is awesome!" Romeo called out, with Wendy looking and giggling at him.

"Anyway, so we have a lot to do and we need some help, my friends and already bought some stuff to get this place into the Halloween mood. Danny?"

Danny came from behind the stage with a dozen pumpkins, much to the mages surprise and confusion.

"Now I know what you are all going to ask. but let me explain, on Halloween, people usually buy pumpkins to make Jack-O-Lanterns as part of the decorations." Danny said to them showing off one Jack-O-Lantern as an example. Little Asuka Connell raised her hand.

"Why is there a face on that pumpkin?" She asked.

"Well, with Jack-O-Lanterns, people get pumpkins, cut it open, empty out the innards and we can carve faces on them. It can either be silly, or spooky, and we put little candles inside for lighting." He explained to her.

Asuka was beginning to go giddy with excitement. "This sounds like fun!" She said happily. Makarov addressed everyone again.

"You hear all of you? Some of you shall be doing these Jack-O-Lantern things, and Danny will be more than happy to help you."

"Huh?" Danny asked sweatdropping. Brian came out with some party decorations like streamers and confetti but were all orange and black.

"And the rest of you shall be putting these streamers up." He said, also he quickly ran behind the stage to get something, only to find the First Master Mavis Vermillion looking through the crate.

"What are these?" She asked with wonder. Brina smiled.

"Costumes Ma'am, children put these on when they go trick or treating." He said.

"Wow...Halloween sounds like fun!" Mavis said happily.

"Would you like to wear one?" He asked. "I'm sure I can find one in your size." Mavis smiled brightly at him.

"Yes!" She said. Brian smiled and told her that he would find one for her when he was done. Mavis nodded and he took the crate out to show everyone.

"Ok everyone, another part of Halloween is dressing up in costumes, don't worry. Makarov gave me everyone's size and stuff like that, and you will all come up and get your perspective costumes." The mages smiled and nodded.

"Ok, everyone! That is enough for now, the rest of Anicktoonime is out and about getting food and candy, and they are also preparing her gifts. Everyone got it?"

"Yep!" Everyone in the guild said.

"Alright, let's MOVE!" Erza shouted as everyone began to get ready. Danny went over to help put with the pumpkins and a few others started to get the streamers up. Jimmy and Brian went to Team Natsu

"I'm going to head home to get the food ready." Brian said. "I'll be back later." He said as he used his recaller to open up a portal and he walked through it.

"I'm going to head back to the lab and get my gifts ready. Everyone else said they were at home getting stuff as well. SpongeBob will arrive later with the Krabby Patty's."

"Make sure he has lots." Erza said with a smile and some drool coming out of her mouth.

"I will." Jimmy said as he opened the portal and headed back to his lab.

"What should we do?" Wendy asked. Erza looekd at her.

"You, me, Lucy, and Juvia shall head to Fairy Hills and get our gifts prepared for our young reaper. Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel will stay here and help decorate everything.

"Eh, whateves." Gajeel said as he walked away to go help.

"You mean I got to help this jerk?" Natsu and Gray asked in unison glaring at each other

"Is there a problem with that?" Erza asked giving them a death glare.

"NOPE! NOTHING AT ALL!" They two said running away. Lucy sighed as she put her hand to her face.

"I swear those two..." She thought. "Well, should we head out now?"

"Yes, let's go ladies." Erza said with a smirk as she and the others followed her out. Juvia looekd back and frowned.

"_I wanted to help out with my darling._" She thought sadly

* * *

_Bikini Bottom_

SpongeBob was cooking up Krabby Pattys like a storm. So far he had...2,845 Patty's and he had those in one crate and another 2,845 in two other crats, one for Ruby, and the other for Luffy, so he didn't steal the others.

"Ok...we should be all good." The sponge said as he looked into the crates. He was so giddy it was making him go nuts. "Oh...Ruby will be so happy. I hope she loves the gift I got her." He said.

* * *

_Thousand Sunny_

"Party! Party! Party!" Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper said as they were dancing. Not only was Luffy invited, but the entire crew as well. Sanji was cooking up some food to bring for everyone to dine on, and he was also preparing a cookie cake for Ruby.

"The kid will love this cake." He said with a smile.

"Heh, I doubt it, I bet she'll puke it up." Zoro said snarkily, Sanji stopped cooking or a moment to go and press his forehead into Zoro's

"YOU WANT TO REPEAT THAT, SHIT SWORDSMAN?!"

"YEA, YOU SHITTY COOK!" Another fight from them... the same old story...

Nami heard it and sighed, seriously, when are those two going to stop fighting like kids? She sighed as she was looking at a small box nearby, with both her's and Robin's names on it.

"I hope Ruby likes this little bracelet."

* * *

_Remant_

RWBY and JNPR were now all in costume. Ruby was going as a wolf, Weiss as a princess (no surprise there), Blake was going as a secret agent, and Yang was dressed in a nurse's outfit.

Jaune was dressed as an elf (due to a bet he lost), Nora was dressed as a vampire chick, Pyrrha was dressed in a princess outfit, and Ren was dressed as a ninja.

"Alvight!" Nora spoke, trying to impersonate a Transylvanian accent. "Ve shall now go to take all ve candy! Ha ha ha ha." Nora cackled. Ren sighed and smiled

"Easy Nora, besides, since it is Ruby's birthday, we should possibly go to the places where she wants to go." Ruby was still upset that Anicktoonime would not join them. But she was happy that she had her team and her sister team with her.

"Alright! Teams RWBY and JNPR shall go door to door for some cady as I am the birthday girl! Can I get a Banzai?"

"BANZAI!" Everyone said as they started to walk out of Beacon into the streets.

"I look like an idiot in this." Jaune complained.

"Stop whining Loverboy." Yang teased him. "You lost the bet, and besides it makes you look cute."

"_That's a damn lie and you know it._" He thought. "_If Zoro or Erza see me in this, they will never let me hear the end of it._" He was sweating nervously. Pyrrha looekd at her boyfriend and grabebd his hand.

"You look handsome in it." She said sweetly as she kissed him on the cheek. Causing him to blush a bit.

"Ok, save it for the bedroom," Yang said in a teasing voice. Causing everyone to groan at the innuendo. "What? I was being serious."

"We all know what you were thinking." Weiss said with gritted teeth.

* * *

_Guild Hall_

The place was now looking all set up. Everyone had fun doing the Jack-O-Lanterns, with Asuka enjoying it the most as she was happy with her, she made a silly face on it.

"You did good sweetie." Bisca said to her daughter.

"Thanks, Mommy." the girl said with happiness. Jimmy was looking around to see everything looking nice, and everyone not in costume yet. Jimmy was smiling to see how everything was going.

"Looking good everybody," Jimmy said happily. Hopefully Ruby would love this. He was looking at his watch to see that everyone had not yet come. "_Pukin Pluto, you all better hurry!_" He thought.

* * *

_Remnant_

After a few hours, RWBY and JNPR were all looking through their bags, so far they had gotten a lot of candy in their bags, and while it was weird for grownups to see teenagers going Trick Or Treating, they didn't ask questions.

"Alright! I say that was a good one, now lets all he-" But Ruby was interrupted.

"Little sis...we have something for you." Yang said.

"Really?" Ruby asked.

"Mmmhmm, it's a surprise." Ruby's eyes widened with glee.

"I love surprises!" Ruby squealed.

"First, you have to cover your eyes." Blake reminded her. Ruby pouted.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes, if you look it will ruin it." Ruby sighed and put her hands over her eyes. Yang looked at the others and giggled. She brought out Rubys recaller and hit a button to open a portal, and WBY and JNPR all lead Ruby into it.

* * *

_Fairy Tail Guild Hall_

RWBY and JNPR arrived outside the guildhall, with Ruby's eyes still being covered.

"C'mon already! Show me, show me!" Ruby said pleading.

"Almost Rubes." Jaune said with a smile as they all pushed open a door.

"What's' going on? Are we back in the dorm?" Ruby asked.

"Ready Ruby?" Yang asked.

"That..didn't really answer my question, but ok!" Ruby said what glee. Yang took her hands away and then...

"SURPRISE!" Ruby saw that she was in the Fairy Tail guild hall to find that all of her friends were there, and EVERYONE was in costume. Her eye's widened and she was shocked.

"Wha-whats this?" She asked with her eyes still wide.

"What do you think Rubes?" Danny came up to her with a smile. "It's your Birthday/Halloween Party!" He said with a smile. Ruby saw that Danny was dressed as a Secret Agent and smiled big.

"Were you all planning this?" She asked.

"Yeppers, so...you ready to go into the birthday chair?"

"What's the-WOAH!" Ruby was instantly swopped up into a large chair, that was held by Franky and Elfman.

"This is a man's party!" Elfman boasted as Franky laughed.

"Damn right pal! C'mon little cloak sis, to the cake!" He said as they carried Ruby to the cake. Ruby was feeling emotional as she saw everyone there. When the men put Ruby down, she was looking as she was surrounded by gifts and a large cookie cake.

"Do you like it?" Mira asked as she came up to her, wearing a lady chef's oufit. "I helped Sanji make this cake just for you Ruby." Mira said with her usual sweet smile.

"It looks amazing.." Ruby said with a large smile. Timmy, who was wearing a Crimson Chin costume came up.

"Cosmo, Wanda, Poof! you know what to do." He said with a smile.

"Got it Sweetie." Wanda said as teh three raised their wands and in a poof. Ruby was now wearing a black and orange Halloween themed dress in orange and black sneakers. and there was a birthday-themed crown on her head

Ruby looked into a mirror and gasped.

"I look so cute!" She said squealing, as she turned to the faires. "Thank you so much." She said.

"You're welcome, sweetheart." Wanda said with a smile, Poff flew down and snuggled into Ruby's arms, much to the girl's delight.

"Let's get to the cake!" One mage said as everyone cheered. Mira and Sanji brought the cake over to Ruby as she was drooling in delight at it.

"Everyone ready?" Makarov called out. They all nodded as they began to sing.

"_Happy Birthday to you._

_Happy Birthday to you._

_Happy Birthday dear Ruby._

_"Happy Birthday to you._" They all sang with smiles on their faces, with Ruby looking aorund looking happy.

"Aren't you going to blow out the candles kid?" Ruby turned aorund and was amazed to see two familiar people there.

"UNCLE QROW! DAD!" Ruby zipped over and hugged them both tightly. "I can't believe you're here.

"Wouldn't miss this for anything squirt." Qrow said as he drank from his flask. Taiyang happily ruffled his daughter's hair.

"Same here kiddo, now go blow out the candles!" Taiyang said with a smile. Ruby nodded ed and zipped back to the cake, and she took a big breath in and blew all the candles out.

"WOOOOO!" Everyone shouted as they all applauded eh little reaper. Ruby was now really excited as Sanji cut a piece off and gave it to her. When Ruby ate it, her eyes went wide and she moaned in delight at the flavor. The moistness of the cookie, and the yumminess from the chocolate chips, man they just melt in your mouth.

"this is sooooo good~" Ruby moaned in delight.

"Glad it's good kid." Sanji said smiling, he then saw all the older women and started to go into love mode again. "Would any of you lovely women like some?" He asked.

"Can we eat yet?" Luffy asked. He was dressed as a wizard. Much to Ruby's pleasure and smile.

"Hold on!" Erza told him. "Our young reaper needs to do something else first...open gifts." She said as she slammed Ruby's head into her chest plate. Prompting Ruby to wince a bit before hugging the older girl back. Ruby was looking all over the table to see a whole bunch of gifts.

"So much...I can't even decide which one I want to open!" Ruby said shaking with excitement.

"No rush child." Makarov said smiling at her. Ruby was hesitant at first, but then picked out the first present, which was all blue with a red bow on it. SAhe ripped it opne to find a card that read.

"_Happy Birthday Ruby :)_

_Love, Jimmy and Goddard._"

Ruby smield as she took out some weapons blueprints.

"Becuase fo your fascination for weapons, you can help me design some models I want to work on." Jimmy said. Ruby smiled big as she hugged him tightly.

"Thank you Jimmy." Ruby said with the biggest smile on her face. She then picked out the second one that had pink wrapping paper, a green bow, and purple stars. Ruby ripped it open to see what she got. First, there was a birthday card that read.

"_To a great fighter and friend. Happy Birthday_

_Love, Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof._"

Ruby smiled at the young boy as she then got out to see that she got three fairy plushies. Ruby smiled big and had Timmy come over and give him a big hug.

"Thank you so much Timmy." She said with a smile as Timmy smiled back at her. The third gift she saw was all green and topped with a white bow, she ripped that open to see another card that read

"_Happy Birthday to a special friend, teammate, and person_

_Love, Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Danielle._"

Ruby smiled at the card and she pulled out to see that she got some chocolate-covered strawberries, a flower, and a ghost plushie. Ruby smiled as Danny and his team went over and hugged Ruby.

"Thanks guys." Ruby said.

"No problem dude." Dani said smiling. Ruby then got to the fourth gift, that was all blue and had bubbles on it. Ruby giggled as she knew which one this is form. She ripped it open to find a card that read

"_A Very Happy Birthday to a very amazing friend and teammate_

_Love, SpongeBob, Patrick, Sandy, and Gary._"

Ruby looekd over at the sponge as he was smiling big. Ruby pulled out o see that she got a crate of Krabby Patties, a big box of cookies, and some bubble solution. Ruby smiled at seeing this and SpongeBob and Patrick ran over and glomped her into big hugs as Sandy walked over and patted her on the shoulder.

"Thank you so much guys." Ruby said with a big grin.

"You got it Ruby!" SpongeBob said happily. Ruby went to the fith gift, which was orange and had a brown bow. Ruby ripped it open to see another card that read.

"_Happy Birthday Rubes :)_

_Love, Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, Zuko, Momo, and Appa._"

Ruby opened it to find a lovely bracelet, some candy, and a robe worn by Aang. Ruby smiled as they went over to hug her, with Momo flying on her head and licking her, much to her delight.

"Thank you." She said.

"No problem Ruby." Aang said.

"I did the wrapping myself." Sokka boasted. Katara gave him a deadpanned expression.

"I did the wrapping because you kept messing it up." She corrected him. Zuko smirked.

"She has you on that one buddy."

Sokka grumbled dunder his breath about them being jerks, with Toph telling him to take it like a man. Aang grabbed some cake to take out to Appa, and Ruby went on to the sixth gift to see it was gray and had a bray bow. Ruby ripped it open to see a card that read.

"_To one of the best friends int he world. Happy Birthday, Rubes :)_

_Love, Jenny, Brad, Tucker, and Sheldon._"

Ruby then saw that she got candy, some nice clothes, an animal plushie, and a friendship bracelet. Ruby turned to see Jenny coming up and giving her a big hug.

"Thanks bestie." Ruby happily said.

"You got it." Jenny said with a smile. Weiss saw that and was a little bit jealous, only Ruby called her bestie...so why would she do it with someone else? Ruby then went to the seventh gift, which was a red box with a yellow bow on it, and it had the Straw Hat symbol on it, Ruby giggled and ripped it open to see another card that read.

"_Happy Birthday to Ruby Rose. Crewmate, Teammate, and Nakama :)_

_Love, Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Franky, Brook, and Jinbei._"

Ruby got out a jeweled necklace, some meat, a model of the Thousand Sunny, and a magazine of swords.

"Cool!" ruby said gushing over the magazine, she then turned to her crew and smiled. "Thank you." She said smiling.

"You got it Ruby." Nami said smiling, Usopp took notice Luffy looking away, and he got suspicious. Ruby turned back to see her eyes wide.

"WHO TOOK MY MEAT?!" She shouted. All eyes turned to Luffy, who was looking away.

"I don't know..." Luffy said with his mouthful, trying not to lie.

**BAM POW KABAM **

"THAT WAS FOR HER YOU JACKASS!" Sanji, Nami, Danny, Yang, and Brian yelled as Luffy was on the ground sporting smokin welts on his head. Ruby sighed a bit but didn't let her stop from smiling, she knew about Luffy's stealing food habits and she wouldn't hold it against him. She moved to the eigth box to see it was big and all colorful. She ripped it open to find another card that read.

"_Happy Birthday, to a special member of Fairy Tail, and our team :)_

_Love, Natsu, Happy, Lucy, Gray, Erza, Wendy, Carla, Juvia, Gajeel, Lilly, and the rest._"

Ruby smiled and pulled out to see a piece of meat, a Happy plushie and some fish, a charm necklace, a T-shirt with the Fairy Tail symbol on it, a short dagger, a small piece of strawberry cake, and some plushies. Ruby looked at her FT family and smiled.

"Thank you, everyone!" Ruby said with a smile.

"No problem child." Makarov said with a smile. Lucy walked over to hug the younger girl and. Ruby broke away from the said hug and went to the ninth with box. With had the Pokeball on it. Ruby smiled and ripped it open to get out a card that said.

"_Happy Birthday to a special friend and companion :)_

_Love, Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, and all the other Pokemon._"

Ruby smiled as Pikachu went up to nuzzle her, she patted him as she then took out some lovely Pokemon plushies, a Pokemon guide, and some rice balls cooked by Brock. Ruby smiled as they went over to hug her.

"Thank you guys." Ruby said smiling.

"No problem Ruby." Ash said. Brock got on his knee and took Ruby's hand and he smiled at her.

"As payment for these presents, why don't you give me your phone number and E-mail address?" He asked. Ruby looked down and blushed a bit, but then Misty grabbed Brock by the ear and dragged him away.

"You need to get a life, Romeo." Misty deadpanned.

"Huh? Someone call my name?" Romeo Conbolt asked. Ruby giggled and turned to the tenth box, it was red with a white bow, Ruby ripped it open to look to see that there was a card that said

"_Happy Birthday squirt :)_

_Love, Inuyasha, Kaogme, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kiara._"

Ruby smiled as she took out a short bow and arrows, some yummy sushi, a little ring, and a wooden doll.

"Hope you like them." Inuyasha told her while looking away. Ruby looekd and smiled at him as she went over and hugged him.

"I really do, thanks Inu!" She said, and she turned to teh others. "Thank you guys too."

"No problem Ruby." Shippo said happily as hse hoped on her shoulder. Miroku walked up to her.

"Now that 's out of the way, would you be interested in bearing my children?"

**BAM KAPOW BONK BOOM**

Miroku was now on the ground sporting injuries, the culprits? Natsu, Erza, Danny, Yang, Weiss, Blake, Jaune, Sango, Inuyasha, and Brian. Ruby giggled and turned to the eleventh and final gift. It was a maroon box with a gold bow. She ripped it open to see a card that read.

"_A Happy Birthday to a badass scyth wielding, kickass girl :)_

_Love, Brian Johnson_."

Ruby smiled as she got out a diamond, a lovely charm necklace, a red cape, and a wolf plushie. Brina went over to hug her.

"Happy Birthday Rubes." Brian said with a grin as he ruffled her hair.

"Thanks," Ruby said with a grin. "So is that it?"

"Not yet little sis!" Yang said as she called over WB, JNPR, Qrow, and Taiyang, as they all walked outside. Ruby looked on in confusion.

"Just wait, and you'll see." Aang said with a smile.

"Can we eat now?" Luffy and Natsu complained.

"Stop it, both of you." Brian said to them. "Wait till after the presents." Natsu and Luffy grumbled. After a few seconds, the people of Remnant came back bearing a large box. Ruby marveled in size of it.

"What is it?" She asked

"Just open it and see." Yang said with a big smile on her face. Ruby was giddy with joy that she ripped it open fast and looked to see a large card and opened it to read.

"_Happy Birthday to our favorite scythe-wielding reaper huntress._

_Love, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha, Ren, Qrow, Taiyang, and Zwei._"

Ruby pulled out to see a magazine of weapons monthly, a sparkling red dress, a red bow, a Beowolf plushie, some dust ammo, and a picture of both teams. Ruby was tearing up as they gathered around to hug her.

"Thank you guys." Ruby said as a tear came down her eyes.

"You got it, little sis." Yang said with a smile. Ruby however frowned.

"I just...wish mom was here..." She said sadly. Taiyang patted her on the shoulder

"I know kiddo, me too. But remember, you still have me and Qrow, and you also got your friends. Summer would have loved to mee them. But I do know that...wherever she may be, she is smiling at you, and that she is very proud of you for reaching your dreams." He said s she gave him a big hug. Ruby wiped some tears away before turning her attention to everyone else.

"Thank you all so much for the gifts, can we eat some yummy food now?"

"Sure thing child. ALRIGHT, EVERYONE! LET'S CELEBRATE RUBY'S BIRTHDAY THE WAY ONLY FAIRY TAIL CAN!"

"YEEEAAAA!" Everyone shouted in happiness as everyone got some cake, krabby patties, meat, whatever and were all enjoying themselves. Meanwhile, Jaune was with Zoroa and Erza as teh former was smirking at him.

"So...an elf?" Zoro asked trying not to laugh.

"Don't ask..." Jaune said dejectedly. Erza brought him over for a hug.

"Oh c'mon now, I think you look rather adorable." She said to him, prompting him to blush out of embarrassment.

Ruby snuck outside and looked up into the sky.

"_Mom...I wish you were here. I am trying hard to become an awesome huntress just like you. I made so many new friends, I am the leader of my team. And I am part of another team of heroes from other worlds. Sure some of them are younger than me, and some older than me, but I do not care, they are the most amazing group of people I have ever met, I wish you were here to meet them._" Ruby then sheds a single tear from her silver eye.

"Hey, Rubes!" Ruby turned to see Anicktoonime coming up to her. "Why are you outside?" Natsu asked with some meat in his mouth. "The party's inside."

"I just...wanted to be out here for a bit." She said turning away from them.

"Actually," Jimmy began. "I'm glad you're outside, there is one more gift you have, and it is from..well..all of us." Ruby looekd at them with surprise.

"Really?" She asked. Jimmy nodded as he reached into his pocket and got out his Hypercube.

"It was too big for a box." Danny said with a grin as Jimmy had got the gift out. What he pulled out was a large portrait of the entire team together after there first adventure, with them altogether, while looking uncomfortable as Luffy's arms wrapped aorund them but still smiling. The picture said.

"Team_ Anicktoonime_

_Teammates_

_Nakama_

_Family_"

Ruby looked and gasped at the big picture as she was tearing up again, after a few moments, she broke down and sobbed on the ground.

"Ruby!" Inuyasha ran over to her. "What is it squirt?" He asked as the others ran to her. Ruby was sniffling.

"Nothing...I am just so happy...I'm so happy to be with you all here right now." Ruby said as tears were pouring out her silver eyes. Danny went up and wiped the tears away.

We're happy to be with you as well." He said. "But don't cry, it's your birthday. This shouldn't be a time for tears, but for celebration."

"Darn right." Luffy said with a smile. "So quit crying and let's go back inside." He said. Ruby sniffled as she wiped her tears away and as they all started to walk back inside.

30 minutes later, everyone was still having a great time, but as they were settling down, there was a big boom on stage.

"Alright folks." SpongeBob said, from everyone's shock and somewhat amusement, he looks flustered and was hiccuping.

"Is...he drunk?!" Danny asked shocked.

"Natsu..." Erza growled.

"This one-hic-goes out to my best friends in the whole-hic-world." He slurred. "Patrick, Luffy, Natsu, and Happy. We have a little ditty called." they all took a big breath and hollered.

"WAAAAITOOOOORRRRR!" And with that, the five immediately fell back and collapsed. Everyone looked shocked but some were laughing.

"Well...that was a thing.." Dani said with widened eyes.

"It was hilarious though." Toph said with a smirk.

"_They dare corrupt SpongeBob and Patricks minds like that..._" Erza thought angrily, trying to come up with ways to punish Natsu for seemingly corrupting the innocent Sponge and Starfish into drinking.

Ruby giggled a bit as she wiped a tear from her eye as she was looking at some of the mages trying to get the five idiots up.

"_You all never cease to make me happy. This was really the best birthday ever, I hope nothing ever tears us apart._" She thought with a smile as she bit back into her cake

* * *

**So again, this was just a littel fun chapter I wanted to write due to October 31's being Ruby's birthday. Don't believe me? Go to the RWBY wiki. I hope you all liked this little special short chapter.**

**Did any of you catch the SpongeBob Squarepants Movie reference at the end? I added that in just for some laughs, hope you enjoyed it :)**

**Don't forget to read and review, I am always happy to hear from you guys and always happy to hear from you. See you all next time**

**And Happy Halloween :)**

**And Happy birthday to our favorite scythe-wielding huntress: Ruby Rose :)**


	10. Rescuing the Queen

**Hey everybody, I hope you all had a good Halloween. We are now entering the holiday season of Thanksgiving and Christmas...oh man, this is going to be a stressful time for me, but I will update whenever I can. It's just so stressful around Christmas time, you know shopping and stuff like that? Makes work so stressful But I don't give up that easily :) man I can hardly wait to dig into some turkey, mashed potatoes, and macaroni and cheese...but nows not he time to talk food, nows the time to talk story. Sit back, grab popcorn and let's see how our heroes are doing :)**

**To marcano321: They are lovely, Yep they are, Togepi is awesome and cute, That's Erza for ya, The hatchet's been buried, but they are not out of the woods yet, The figure will be revealed in time so be patient, the party was excellent, I will get to them eventually, give me time, hope you had a good Halloween, Yes, I did see the Spongebob Movie...like at least a crap-ton of times lol, Jimmy's Hypercube comes in handy at most times.**

**To bige1218: Ruby sais thank you :)**

**To Bobby Jenkins: Thanks man, but no, Ruby and Brian will _NOT_ be a couple. I already know who his love interest is going to be, but she will not appear till Attack of the Toybots. Other reactions...I still need to think aobut it. I have been toying aorund with some ideas of them playing some of their games, you know like having them play Shadow Showdown, Battle for Bikini Bottom, like I said idk, but other reactions might be on their own shows as well, on specific episodes, just got to think aobut it. Also yes they will have other adventures, some will be in other anime/nickelodeon worlds, others will be entirely new worlds I will make up.**

**To bloodred2002 (Guest): Yep, the Nicktoons are a bit more sane with Steven and the rest, but that's what you get when the craziness of Luffy and Natsu have rubbed off on you, you just get dragged into their weirdness, and that's alright :)**

**Also, I do not own any characters, except for Brian Johnson:)**

**Characters from ****_Spongebob Squarepants_**** belongs to Nickelodeon and creator Stephen Hillenburg (R.I.P)**

**Characters from ****_Jimmy Neutron_**** belongs to Nickelodeon and creator John A. Davis**

**Characters from ****_Fairly Oddparents_**** and ****_Danny Phantom_**** both belong to Nickelodeon and creator Buth Hartman**

**Characters from ****_Avatar: The Last Airbender_**** belongs to Nickelodeon and creators Bryan Konietzko and Michael Dante DiMartino**

**Characters from ****_My Life As A Teenage Robot_**** belongs to Nickelodeon and creator Rob Renzetti**

**Characters from ****_One Piece_**** belongs to writer Eiichiro Oda and **_**Weekley Shonen Jump**_ **and the anime is produced my Toe Animation and licensed by Funimation**

**Characters from ****_Fairy Tail_**** belongs to writer Hiro Mashima and **_**Weekley Shonen Magazine**_ **and the anime is produced by A-1 Pictures, Dentsu Inc, Satelight, Bridge, and CloverWorks and is licensed by Funimation**

**Characters from ****_Pokemon: Adventures on the Orange Islands_**** belongs to Nintendo as the anime is based on the video game and when this series premiered is was licensed by 4Kids animation**

**Characters from ****_RWBY_**** belongs to creator Monty Oum (R.I.P) and Rooster Teeth**

**Characters from ****_Inuyasha_**** belong to creator Rumiko Takahashi and **_**Weekley Shonen Sunday **_**and the anime is produced by Sunrise Inc. and licensed by Madmen Entertainment and Viz Media.**

* * *

_Campsite_

Jaune was leaning against a tree, after another workout form both Zoro and Erza he needed a break.

"Man...you guys are kicking my butt." Jaune said while chuckling.

"You still got way to go kid." Zoro said as he came up and helped him up on his feet. "So far your footing has improved, but you still need to put more effort into your strike."

"Got it." Jaune said nodding his head. Zoro grabbed a blindfold and tossed it to Jaune, the young knight nodded and put it on his head. He wasn't going to complain, he was going to do his damndest to unlock his Haki. Jaune stood perfectly still as Zoro grabbed a Bokken (**Japanese wooden sword in case any of you were confused by the name**) and circled aorund Jaune quietly. Zoro raised the sword and was about to strike when he was blocked by Jaune's shield, Zoro then tried to strike from the back, but Jauen quickly stepped out of the way, Zoro then tired to strike Jaune in the stomach, but unfortunatly the knight was not lucky and the tip went to the gut. Luckily Jauen's Arua was enough to spare him from internal pain, albeit a bit.

"_I think his Observation Haki is awakening._" Zoro thought with approval. "Alright kid, off with the blindfold." He said. Jaune took off the headgear as instructed. "So far you did well, you blocked my attacks except for one. I think your Haki is awakening, but you still got ways to go." He told his young pupil.

"Cool, I guess." Jaune said, not knowing what to say. Erza got up and walked over to them.

"I want to try now." She said. "**REQUIP!**" And she was engulfed in bright light when the light diminished she was in her Heavens Wheel armor.

"Woah..." Jaune said with awe.

"Meh, cool I guess," Zoro said with a shrug. Erza shot him a small glare before turning to Jaune.

"Ok Jaune, I want you to see how many of these you can easily dodge." She said. "Now **Circle Sword!**" She said as a few swods started to circle aorund her and she sent them flying to Jaune

"YIPE!" He said as he tried to dodge quickly from them, he did get hit a few times, but thanks to Aura he was healing up, plus he was able to dodge a bit and block some with his shield. Zoro unfortunatly got caught int he crossfire but he was able to deflect the swords away. Erza smiled at Jaune's breathing form.

"Excellent Jaune, you managed to dodge a few of them." She said.

"I GOT HIT MOST OF THE TIME, ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?" Jaune yelled comically. Erza seems confused as Jaune sighed and looked down. "Well, anyway, guess it looks like I have improved a bit since arriving here." He said. As he was down, he was thinking back to when Pyrrha confessed her love to him. "I'm such an idiot." He said slapping his head.

"What do you mean? you have been improving." Erza told him.

"Not that, back when Pyrrha said that she loved me...I'm such an idiot for not realizing it sooner, all this time I was trying to get Weiss's attention when Pyrrha was always the one to support me...damn." He said rubbing his face with his hand. "I'm still curious about why she would want to be with me though." Erza then got down on his level and sat with him.

"Well, you know how she is considered a celebrity right?" She asked, and Jaune nodded his head. "Well, she told me that all of her life, it's been nothing but paparazzi and stuff like that. People only became her friends because of the attention, and that kind of stuff. She told me that the reason she wanted to be with you...is because you didn't know who she was."

Jaune was looking at the older knight and was processing this through. She liked him...because he didn't know her? Kind of weird, but he was angered that people only hung with her before just because of the fame and stuff.

"She deserves a chance." Erza told him with a warm smile, and got up and walked away. Jaune sighed and looked down.

"Kid!" Zoro said, prompting Jaune to get up right away. "You want to date the girl, I don't care, but don't let it get in the way of your training." He warned. "Now let's get back to it." He said as Jaune nodded.

Meanwhile, Jinbei was with Katara and Juvia as he was demonstrating some other Fishman KArate moves.

"Because you two can control water, you might be able to use Fishman Karate much powerful. I am not the kind to brag, but Fishmen are superior to humans while underwater and other environments like that. And since you ate both users of water, let's see how much effort you both can put into it. Now begin!" He said. Katara and Juvia got into stances and started to make fighting poses as Jinbei was watching them and instructing them.

Katara and Juvia both breathed hard as Aang was holding out some water for them. They both got into a stance and focused really hard.

"**Fishman Karate...**" They both said in focus. "**ALBRESQUE BRICK FIST!**" They both hit the air and there was a wave felt through the area, and with that Aang was immediately flown back and crashed into a tree.

"I'm sorry Aang!" Katara called out worriedly. Juvia also looked worried.

Aang brought his hand out fo the tree and raised up his thumb as if to say "I'm alright". Katara sighed a bit with relief. Jinbei sweatdropped in nervousness over that much power.

"Ok girls...maybe we should take a break." He told them. And the two girls nodded their heads in agreement.

Meanwhile, Pyrrha was in the girl's cabin thinking back about last night, she kissed Jaune and confessed her feelings for him. She was nervous about it to. While she had always liked him, ever since she saw him and met him, she was nervous about hat his reaction would be. Would he despise her for it? Would she get rejected? She was so nervous, and it was anxious to feel the anxiety.

"Hey, Pyrrha!" The champion turned to see Kagome, giving her a friendly smile and wave.

"Hey, Kagome..." Pyrrha said to the schoolgirl, to which she looked concerned.

"Are you ok? You seem upset aobut something." Kagome said sitting down next to Pyrrha.

Pyrrha sighed and looked at her. "Well...I kinda kissed Jaune yesterday." She told her.

"You did?" Kagome said with wide eyes.

"Yes..." Pyrrha said with a red face of embarrassment.

"So cute!" Kagome said with hearts in her eyes. "And so romantic as well." She said with a smile on her face. Pyrrha gave a small smile as she looked back down. "Why're you upset though? I figured you would be happy to get that off of your chest." She told her.

"Well, I am, but I am also nervous to find out what he sais aobut it. I walked out after revealing it to him." Pyrrha said twidling her fingers nervously.

"Oh," Kagome said. "Well just give it time you know." She said with a smile as she got up and went for the door. "Now c'mon, let's go get something to eat." She said with a smile as she walked out the door. Pyrrha smiled s started to follow her.

As everyone was now outside, the Wise Old Crab came up to them all.

"Chosen Ones, thank God I found you. The Queen of the Myrmec tribe has been captured by the Florians, and their mad king. They have taken her to their ooze mine deep in the Fetid Forest, please rescue her!" He begged.

When the crab mentioned a princess, Saji's eye went wide. "A QUEEN WAS CAPURED?!" He shouted as he ran ahead immediately "DON'T WORRY MY DARLING, YOUR PRINCE IS COMING TO SAVE YOU!" Sanji yelled so loud the island shook, which caused everyone to sweatdrop.

"Well I guess Sanji is coming along...so who else?" Danny asked.

**Danny, Sanji, Sandy, Patrick, Yang, SpongeBob, Aang, Katara, and Levy**

"Ok then guys, let's go!" He said as the rest ran off to where Sanji ran off to.

As they left. Pyrrha was looking over at Jaune and blushing a bit and twiddling her fingers shyly. Should she go over there and talk to him aobut yesterday? Part of her wanted to, but she was just so nervous. She then saw Jaune coming over and walking towards her, and in a panic, she quickly got out of her seat and ran off. Leaving the young knight confused and concerned.

Pyrrha was outside by the campfire and was sitting down and rubbing her hands right through her beautiful red hair.

"Why_ can't I face him like yesterday? I shouldn't be nervous anymore, not after I told him what I have been dying to tell him for so long._" She thought. Then she heard a wicked laugh appear out of nowhere. She quickly got out her weapons and scanned the area.

"Or maybe you are afraid that he will abandon you." The voice said evilly as the mysterious figure appeared right in front of her. She narrowed her eyes at him and pointed her javelin at him.

"Who are you? And what are you talking about?" the champion girl asked suspiciously. The figure chuckled darkly, something that sent a shiver down Pyrrha's spine, and not a good chill either.

"I am here for one thing, and one thing only, to kill all of your friends, not just your team or Ream RWBY, but your pathetic dimensional friends as well." He said. Pyrrha's eyes narrowed at him.

"I won't let you harm any of my friends. Now I suggest you leave before my team comes out and deal with you in not a nice way." She said trying to intimidate him. the figure, however, laughed evilly.

"Oh really?" He asked in amusement, making Pyrrh and her head. The figure nonchalantly shook his head. "Funny, because..." He then stepped back to find Ren and Nora both on teh ground and knocked out. Pyrrha's eyes went wide at seeing her teammates on the ground like that, but before she could do a thing aobut it. The figure grabbed her with a clawed hand that covered her mouth, she dropped her weapons as she kicked her legs in the air and was trying to pry his fingers off to call for help.

"Sorry girl, but you shouldn't get anyone else involved...at least not yet." He sneered, he then took his hand away slightly from her mouth to let her speak.

"What do you want?" She asked fearfully." The figure frowned at her.

"Revenge, and DEATH!" He said as he and the rest of NPR vanished.

* * *

_Fetid Forest_

When the group got to the forest, they noticed that unlike the other areas, it was all purple with plants growing all aorund, and there were disgusting looking insects around.

"I so hate bugs," Danny said with disgust.

"Quit being a wimp!" Sanji said. "We have to save the lovely damsel-in-distress!" He said that last part with hearts in his eyes and going into love mode again.

"_Doesn't he ever stop?_" The group thought, sweatdropping.

"_Better than Miroku, that's all I can say on the matter._" Aang thought to shake his head. He remembered that Miroku tried to touch Katara's rear end a few hours ago, and Aang had to be restrained by Danny and Sokka from going over there and knocking the pervy monk out. Which was a shock to not only himself but his friends as well, because Aang would never hit anyone unless in self-defense, Luckily Katara took care of him...by sending a water whip right to his...nether regions.

"This place is so creepy." Patrick said with a scared voice.

"Don't worry Pat: We'll protect you." andy said with a smile.

"Really? Thanks guys!" The Starfish said happily..

"So how far do we have to go?" Yang asked. "I want to punch something already."

"Hopefully we won't be that far off, check that out." Danny said as he pointed to what appeared to be some kind of silky stuff. "We should follow that silk, hopefully, it might lead us to where those guys captured the Princess."

"DON'T WORRY FAIR MAIDEN!" Sanji yelled as he took off. "YOUR KNIGHT IN SHINING ARMOR IS COMING TO SAVE YOU!"

"Whatever..."Danny deadpanned as they all started to follow the lovesick chef.

* * *

_Campsite_

Jaune was looking all over for Pyrrha, but couldn't find her anywhere. But that wasn't the only thing wrong...he couldn't find the rest of his team either.

"Where are they?" Jaune thougth as he was looking around. He noticed teh girl's cabin nearby and went to it and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" The familiar voice of the Straw Hat navigator asked on the other side. "Brook, if that's you better get the-"

"It's Jaune!" He called out. "Sorry to bother you, but I just wondered if you have seen Pyrrha, Nora, or Ren recently. They have been missing for some time now." He said. After a few minutes, Nami came and opened the door. She was wearing nothing but a blue bra, her jeans and heels, Jauen tired hi hardest not to blush at her beauty.

"No, I haven't seen them, sorry Jaune. I'll keep a lookout though." She said with a smile.

"Ok, thanks Nami." Jaune said as he started to walk away.

Jaune continued to look around and ask the others if they had seen his team and they had all said no. And Jaune was worried.

"Don't worry Jaune." Ruby said to him. "I'm sure they are off training somewhere private and maybe they forgot to invite you or something." She said shrugging her shoulders.

"I guess..." He said. Maybe Ruby was right, maybe they did go off to train a bit and forgot to bring him along..but he wasn't sure though...

* * *

_Fetid Forest_

As they made their way through the forest, they noticed a big machine that was carrying all that purple ooze stuff.

"What is this stuff?" Levy asked in disgust.

"Looks like that ooze stuff back in those jewel trees." SpongeBob said. "And I don't think this stuff is-PATRICK!" Everyone turned to see Patrick chewing on that silk stuff. "Don't do that!"

"It tastes like Cotton Candy." Patrick complained as he put the silk down and pouted.

"You can eat when we get back Patrick. Now's the time to rescue a Queen from evil!" SpongeBob declared. At this point, the machine was going on and some figured that they should destroy it.

"So we should break this right?" Sandy asked.

"Yep!" Danny said.

"Allow me, everyone!" SpongeBob said as he walked right up to the machine. He breathed into his fists and rubbed it and reeled it back. "HIIII-YAH!" He yelled as he gave teh machine a solid punch...

**Crack**

SpongeBob's arm immediately began to crack and turned right into dust. He looekd down and frowned.

"Oh Poo." The Sponge said sadly. Katara walked up with Aang

"Let us take care of this." She said as she looked over at Aang and smiled and made some hand movements, that caused a large portion of ooze to come out of the lake nearby, with some more movements, the two made the large blob of ooze go right through and cut through the machine, causing it to split down and break.

"Alright!" SpongeBob and Patrick said happily as they danced around in joy.

"So amazing..." Levy said in awe.

"Cool I guess, but my punches can do better." Yang muttered under her breath.

"Now let's go rescue us a Queen." Danny said to them.

"DAMN RIGHT DANNY!" Sanji yelled happily, causing the ghost-boy to sigh in annoyance

* * *

_Campsite_

Jaune was getting worried now, it had been an hour since they have been gone. The would never be gone this wrong, he tried calling their scrolls but they didn't answer, and he was worrying...bad.

"Yo Jaune!" Jaune turned to see Natsu walking up to him with a smile on his face. "Why're you pacing aorund? You didn't eat anything bad did you?"

"No..." Jaune said. "I am worried about my team, the would never be this gone without checking up. I tried calling their scrolls, but they have not answered back..and I am getting scared"

Natsu wrapped his arm around the knight's arm and gave his usual smile. "Don't worry aobut it bro, they're pretty badass." He said with a smile.

"_I hope you're right._" Jaune thought

* * *

_End of the Fetid Forst_

At the end of the forest, there was a large colony of plant humanoid-like soldiers facing a large tank that was encasing a spider-like woman wearing a crown and carrying a staff. And they kept on chanting "One of us" repeatedly. On the top of the tank stood a large plant humanoid wearing a crown and had another staff in his hand and was looking down at her.

"You pathetic bugs better give up, or else King Gorge shall crush you all!" He said. The woman, however, was looking up at him with concern.

"Can't you see, sergeant? You and your men have been corrupted by the ooze. If you do not give up now, we shall all be in danger." But her please were ignored.

"Oh shut up you dumb broad!" He sneered. "All in due time, you shall be one of us: a loyal servant to the almighty Mawgu"

The soldiers looking on cheered, but as they continued, all of a sudden, a solider went flying right by them, they all turned to see the heroes looking at them getting ready for a fight.

"So...you bastards ready to get your asses handed?" Yang said cocking her shotgun-gauntlets.

(_Eyecatch of Wendy and Danielle laughing together_)

* * *

(_Eyecatch of Jinbei, Katara, and Juvia practicing Fishman Karate_)

Sanji was inhaling his cigarette as he was observing the room, after seeing the woman he immediately gave the soldiers an angry look.

"When I'm done with you, I'm gonna turn every one of you bastards into a salad for hurting a lovely lady." Sanji said through gritted teeth. The sergeant sneered down at them.

"So..the Chosen One's you think you can stop us and save this pathetic bug? Well, you are more than welcome to try...GET THEM, MEN!" He shouted.

"LEt's get them!" Danny said as he took charge. Danny flew up and looked at a particular group of soldiers and his fists glowed. "Ecto-Beam!" He shouted as he fired off his beams from his hands and knocked a few soldiers down.

Aang was making an air current with his arms and hands and was getting prepared as some soldiers were running towards him. "Now Air...TORNADO!" He then sent the wind towards teh soldiers and they were all being carried away. Aang smirked. "All in a days work for the Avatar.

Katara was sweeping a few of them away with her water bending, when she saw a few other soldiers come up to her, she got into a stance and focused. She put her right palm out and her left fist right to the side of her stomach.

"Fishman Karate," She said as some water was being enveloped in her hand. "Waterbender FIST!" And with that, she launched her left fist out and water was shooting at the soldiers as they all screamed.

"Alright, KAtara!" Aang called out with a smile.

"Thanks, Aang.." Katara said as the two were lost in each other eyes as they blushed a bit.

"Guys.." They turned to see SpongeBob being held by a solider. "Help!"

"Hang on Spongey!" Aang said as he and Katara ran to help out the young sponge. Meanwhile, Yang was dodging and punching the soldier's lights out.

"Man, you guys are too easy." She taunted, but then something happened...something that was really..really...bad..a piece of her hair came off, and she unfortunatly saw it. Yang was always so protective of her hair, it was like how Erza was so protective of her strawberry cake, or how Nami was so protective of her money. And if anyone dared to mess with those things...god, have mercy on their souls.

Yang's eyes turned red and her hair flared up as she looked on at teh sliders, who now looked scared and were trembling. "Which..one of you...bastards...did this.." She growled.

"HE DID IT!" They all shouted in fear as they pointed to the sergeant, who was busy fighting Sanji, and the soldiers quickly made a run for it but were quickly subdued by Levy.

"**Solid Script: ROPE!**" The word was spelled like an actual rope and immediately tied up the fleeing soldiers, who were then knocked out.

Sanji meanwhile was dodging attacks from the sergeant, who was swinging his staff, but Sanji was deflecting the attacks with his legs.

"I won't forgive a bastard who threatens a lady." Sanji said angrily. The sergeant sneered.

"Like you pathetic Chosen Ones can stop our master, and soon, those bugs and their queen shall be destroyed as well." He said.

Sanji's eyebrow twitched at hearing this, but before he was alive to hit this bastard through the teeth, the sergeant was knocked back into a wall. Sanji was confused until he saw a familiar blond-haired girl walk up and she was pissed. Now normally Sanji would go all love mode, but from looking at her, it was best if he got out of the way, plus he is too old for her anyway.

The sergeant got up and rubbed his head. "Who the hell pun-" But when he saw Yang walking up to him, all that bravado vanished and he had a nervous look on his face.

"You..." Yang snarled. "Ruined...my...HAIR!" Yang yelled as she jumped him and started to pummel him in the ground. This was being watched by all and everyone was shocked.

"Note to self: Never accidentally ruin her hair." Danny said sweatdropping.

"Agreed!" Everyone (sans Yang) said immediately. After what seemed like forever, Yang finally knocked the Seargent down, afterward. she calmed down and smiled.

"Well, we good?" She asked. Everyone either sweatdropped or face-faulted at her quick 180.

"Well...we still gotta get that Queen out." Levy said shakily.

"Good idea Blueberry." Yang said as she jumped up and tried to get the glass open.

"Blueberry?" Levy asked.

"I guess it's because of your hair because it is blue like a blueberry...it looks pretty cute, to be honest." Aang said while blushing a bit on the cute part, something that didn't go unnoticed by a slightly annoyed Katara.

"Oh...thanks," Levy said blushing a bit

* * *

_Campsite_

Gajeel was sitting by the campfire until he sneezed.

"Are you alright Gajeel?" Lilly asked him.

"I'm alright Lily. For some reason, I have a feeling of kicking that bald-headed kid's ass for some reason..." Gajeel said as Lilly just sighed.

* * *

_End of the Fetid Forest_

The Queen was freed, and after Sanji fell unconscious due to his nose-bleed. She smiled and looekd down at them all.

"So you are Chosen Ones!" She said gasping.

"Yep, we are!" SpongeBob said proudly. The Queen had a sad look on her face.

"I should have believed Shelly all along." She said.

The team looked confused. "Shelly?" They asked in humor. But before answers could be answered, Danny's recaller buzzed and answered it to reveal Jimmy.

"_Hey guys, there is an aqueous thermal diffuser nearby!_" He told them. This prompted everyone to look aorund with confused looks.

"A aqua..thingy...what?" Spongebob asked. They can hear Jimmy sigh.

"_Never mind, it's just that we need it for the Rip-Zipper,_" Jimmy said.

"I think I might have found it." Thye all turned to see Levy carrying it, but it was heavy due to it being so big. Sanji immediately ran over and grabebd it for her. Danny saw it...and adopted a deadpanned expression on his face.

"Jimmy...it's an espresso machine..." He said.

"I know, that's what I said." Jimmy said as the recaller clicked.

"YOU DIDN'T SAY THAT!" they all comically yelled out.

* * *

Campsite

The Queen had gone along with everyone else as they made it back to camp. She got everyone together (sans Team RWBY and JNPR) as she had something important to tell them.

"King Gorge has been corrupted by the Mawgu's ooze. And now has built a dam that is stopping the river from flowing through the Florians village, they will only be able to drink the ooze that will make them slaves to the Mawgu." She said worriedly.

"It's an environmental apocalypse!" Sam said with worry. "How can we stop him?!" Everyone looekd at the Queen.

"If you can distract him long enough I can send some of my commando bugs can destroy the damn." She said making some hand movements. "Only then, the river shall flow again and the Florians and the King shall be free."

"You can count on us Queenie." Sandy said giving a thumbs up. Misty was...well she was not trying to be rude, but she wasn't the kind of girl that liked insects.

"Please don't let them be giant." She thought fearfully, holding Togepi tightly in her chest, but he didn't seem to mind and ket his happy little smiile.

"Thank you, come to me when you are ready." She told them and she walked off to another part of the camp.

Danny turned to the others. "Ok people, here's how it will go. SpongeBob, Ruby, Dani, Sam, and Brian will go. You all stay here and make sure no enemies get into our camp."

"Sounds like a plan." Gray said. As Danny's team went to go get ready. Natsu was curious aobut something.

"You guys saw Jaune? He hasn't been seen for a while now."

"Yea..., you're right." Erza said as she was also suspicious. "And not just him...but after they got back with the Queen, Ruby and her other team disappeared to, even Yang."

* * *

_Forest Area_

Jaune was walking amongst the first in a very pissed off mood. That bastard had the gall to kidnap not only his team but also his sister team as well. And he was going to do whatever it takes to get them back. Jaune was actually a bit scared, but he knew that it was alright to be a little bit scared. But now was not the time to wuss out, he had a mission to do. And that mission? To get his friends back

He didn't ask Zoro or Erza for help because he wanted to do this on hsi own, they were _his_ team after all. Jaune finally made it to the clearing and looked around for a while before hearing some wicked chuckling. The young Knight turned to see the mysterious figure standing before him.

"Well..you finally came huh?" He asked. But Jaune was not amused however.

"Give me back my team, and give me back my sister team right now!" Jaune said through gritted teeth as he pointed his sword at the man. "Or _else._"

"Oh come off you sense boy, you should know that you can not possibly beat me you know." The man said to Jaune, trying to bring him down.

Jaune sighed a bit and looked back at him. "Maybe not, but what good of a leader am I if I leave my team and Team RWBY here to die by the likes of you?" He asked.

The figure smirked. "You would be a really horrible leader...but enough of this...let's have an audience, shall we?" He asked as he snapped his fingers and both Teams RWBY and JNPR all came out and were wrapped around in vines trying to get out of it. When they saw their dorky knight, they all looked shocked.

"JAUNE!" Thye all yelled out in concern. Jaune turned around to face them and smiled confidently.

"Don't worry guys, I am going to rescue you." He said.

"Jaune..." Pyrrha said with nervousness and sacredness in her voice.

"Go Fearless Leader, kick that jerks butt!" Nora cheered loudly. Ren didn't say anything but had a look of concern on his face. The figure laughed, causing them all to look at him.

"I see they are encouraging you. But that can only get you so much." He sneered.

"What do you want us for anyway?" Weiss asked struggling in the vines. "We don't even know you!"

"Oh..but I dso know you, and that little Ruby girl..has been a thorn in my side since last time we fought." the figure said. Ruby looekd at him like he was crazy.

"What the heck are you talking about? I never even seen you in my life!" She said. "Noe let us out right now!"

Figure chuckeld. "You know me...I mean after all...you and your friends came and fought me after Inuyasha had destroyed my barrier." the figure said.

When he said that. Ruby's silver eyes immediately went wide as she looked on with fright. The others saw this and were worried as they tried to get her out of her stup, but she was too scared and frightened to acknowledge them, she was only looking t teh figure.

"No..." She said, with fear in her voice. "No!"

"Yes..." The figure said as he was engulfed into a dark mist, when the mist vanished, standing in his place... "It's me, Naraku." He said evilly

* * *

**So the figure was Naraku...damn, well he has now captured Teams RWBY and NPR, and now it seems like Jaune is going to have to fight this monster to rescue them. Stay tuned for the next chapter, as Jaune will be fighting not for his team's sake, but for his own LIFE!**

**Also, do not forget to read and review, I am always happy to hear from you guys and always happy to answer any questions you might have for me. I will see you all next time :)**


	11. The Knight vs the Demon

**Oh boy...here is the fight that is going to have most of us leaning in at the edge of our seats. It's going to be our favorite dorky knight, fighting against the evil that is Naraku. Will he win? Will RWBY and NPR get free? Let's find out.**

**To marcano321: Yang is very passionate aobut her hair. I did say I had plans for Naraku in this series. A theme...as in a theme song? I need to figure that out. Only a few more chapters left**

**To bloodred2002: I did say at I had plans for Naraku in the series. But yea, Naraku is finally going to be one of Team Anicktoonimes primary archenemies.**

**Also, I do not own any characters, except for Brian Johnson :)**

**Characters from ****_Spongebob Squarepants_**** belongs to Nickelodeon and creator Stephen Hillenburg (R.I.P)**

**Characters from ****_Jimmy Neutron_**** belongs to Nickelodeon and creator John A. Davis**

**Characters from ****_Fairly Oddparents_**** and ****_Danny Phantom_**** both belong to Nickelodeon and creator Buth Hartman**

**Characters from ****_Avatar: The Last Airbender_**** belongs to Nickelodeon and creators Bryan Konietzko and Michael Dante DiMartino**

**Characters from ****_My Life As A Teenage Robot_**** belongs to Nickelodeon and creator Rob Renzetti**

**Characters from ****_One Piece_**** belongs to writer Eiichiro Oda and **_**Weekley Shonen Jump**_ **and the anime is produced my Toe Animation and licensed by Funimation**

**Characters from ****_Fairy Tail_**** belongs to writer Hiro Mashima and **_**Weekley Shonen Magazine**_ **and the anime is produced by A-1 Pictures, Dentsu Inc, Satelight, Bridge, and CloverWorks and is licensed by Funimation**

**Characters from ****_Pokemon: Adventures on the Orange Islands_**** belongs to Nintendo as the anime is based on the video game and when this series premiered is was licensed by 4Kids animation**

**Characters from ****_RWBY_**** belongs to creator Monty Oum (R.I.P) and Rooster Teeth**

**Characters from ****_Inuyasha_**** belong to creator Rumiko Takahashi and **_**Weekley Shonen Sunday **_**and the anime is produced by Sunrise Inc. and licensed by Madmen Entertainment and Viz Media.**

* * *

_Forest Clearing_

Ruby was looking on in fear and fright. Naraku...THE Naraku that she and her team help Inuyasha defeat was now back and was here on the island. Why was he here? What is his plan? And why was he facing Jaune? She was trying hard to get out of the vines to run and get help, but she was restrained very tightly.

"Ruby," Weiss said. "Who is...no...WHAT is this man?" Weiss said, disgusted at the man with his deformed body.

"That's Naraku, he was one of the enemies I and the others fought back on our first adventure." Ruby said. She was still scared due to sign this monster again, but she remained calm and gulped. "Let me guess, you want revenge right?" She asked the Spider-Hanyo, who smirked.

"Smart girl, indeed I am, but I had to get you all away from there first so you can all be the first victims." He said. "Especially since those little vines I summoned have drained you of your little Aura." He snarked. They all gasped at this

"You're just coward aren't you spider boy!" Yang taunted him. Naraku glared at her, promoting the blond brawler to shut up quickly.

"I am separating the weak and the strong." He said to them.

"What do you mean?" Blake asked him. "We're all pretty strong. And so is our inter-dimensional friends." The others nodded heads.

"I mean..I am separating you all...from him." He said pointing at Jaune, was grossed out by the man's appearance.

"Jaune isn't weak!" Pyrrha said in anger.

"Yea! Fearless Leader's awesome!" Nora called out. Ren didn't say anything but nodded his head in approvement.

Naraku laughed evilly. "That's funny, he can never keep up with any of you, he doesn't possess any of the skill you got. Face it, he is nothing more but dead weight."

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Pyrrha yelled in fury. "He works hard to get up to our level!" Pyrrha wanted to do nothing more but get out of those vines, go over there and kick this demon's ass.

"Oh?" Naraku taunted. "Well then...let's see if he has improved shall we?" He said as he summoned a sword and pointed it over at Jaune. "Let's see if you have the guts boy, but either way, you are all going to die here anyway."

Jaune looked at him with his sword and shield drawn. "Fine...but no matter what, I am getting them out of here."

"We'll see about that." Naraku taunted as he lunged right at the boy and when the two swords clashed, sparks flew out.

Naraku tried to slash his sword at Jaune's head, but the boy was lucky enough to block it with his sword, then Jaune tried to hit Narkau with his shield, but the force didn't seem to do much affect on him. Jaune looekd confused as he then tried to slash Naraku, but his regular attacks weren't working or anything.

"Sorry boy, but my barrier can't be broken through that easily...sad shame you have to die like an animal." He sneered. Jaune glared at him.

"Do I look afraid? As long as I can stand and fight, then so be it!" Jaune said as he ran towards Naraku.

"Stupid boy." He thought as he sent a few tendrils at Jaune, who then quickly sliced them up into pieces. Jaune then quickly dodged a tendril coming from the right and tried to slash at Naraku, who quickly stopped the attack and knocked Jaune back, causing the young knight to fall right on his back.

When Jaune looked up he saw Naraku pointing his sword at the boy and smirking evilly. Jaune growled as he then got back up and repositioned himself.

"Why don't you just give up now and surrender boy," Naraku said to him.

"Because if I give up now...then my pride as a future Huntsman will be thrown aside." Jaune said to the demon.

"So...you'd rather die as a weakling? Sounds good to ME!" Naraku shouted as he was then engulfed in a dark aura, as his eyes glowed purple. Jaune and the other students looked shocked at seeing him like this.

"_Why does this look familiar..._" Ruby thought with horror and fright. Naraku smirked at the young knight with a vicious grin.

"Time we end this boy. **Shade Entangle!**" Naraku shouted as then a bunch of purple ghostly figures came out of a dark circle and started to circle Jaune, much to his confusion, as soon as teh ghosts made contact to his body, Jaune screamed due to massive amounts of pain.

These ghosts weren't just hurting him by their touch, they were strangling him, really really bad. Jaune was trying to struggle out, but it was causing the pain to increase even more.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Pyrrha screamed as tears came down her eyes. Nora and the rest of the Beacon students were trying hard to get out of their bindings so they can go over there and rescue the Arc boy. Naraku was laughing as Jaune was feeling more pain.

"HOW DOES IT FEEL BOY?! TO FEEL SO HELPLESS!" The demon roared at him as the Jajune was being strangled even further. Naraku tempted to torment him further by changing into Ruby.

"You are pathetic Arc, I can't believe you were he first person I met." Naraku/Ruby spat at him. The real Ruby was watching with tears going down her eyes. She couldn't believe that Naraku would go this far. Naraku then turned into Weiss.

"You? A future Huntsman? As if you could ever become one." Naraku/Weiss said. Teh real Weiss was now feeling more guilty as she was being reminded of this, but she was even sadder at seeing Jaune be tortured like this. Naraku then tuned into Blake

"I never talked to you, but why would I? you're just a joke, if I was still in the White Fang, I would have killed you, and I would have enjoyed it." Naraku/Blake said with a sadistic face. The real Blake was growling and trying hard to break out of the vines, she was also crying, not only because this...monster was reminding her of her past, but also because he was threatening someone innocent..someone...who she never paid much attention to.

Naraku turned into Yang as he/she gave the boy a wicked glare. "Only a true warrior like me and my little sis can go to Beacon. You? You can never compare to me. Vomit Boy!" Naraku/Yang said, and he/she finished off that sentence by delivering a vicious blow right to Jauen's stomach, causing the boy more pain than he already was in due to the ghosts. The real Yang's eyes were now red and her hair was flaring up. She wanted to do nothing more but go over there and punch that bastard's face right in. Naraku then became Nora.

"Fearless Leader? More like Worthless Leader. Renny and I deserve someone much better than you." Naraku/Nora said wickedly.

"NOT TRUE!" The real Nora yelled loudly. "LET ME OUT SO I CAN BREAK YOUR LEGS!" She screamed with fury as tears were starting to run down her face. She would except no one else as a leader, she only wants Jaune and only Jaune. Naraku turned into Ren.

"A sad shame really...that Ozpin accepted you as our leader...me and Nora deserves better, someone stronger." He said. The real Ren didn't say anything, but if one could look, you could see him trembling with fury. Finally, Naraku morphed into Pyrrha.

"I can't believe that I ever fell for you." Naraku/Pyrrha started to say. "I thought you could be good as me, but I guess not, you are not as good as me, you are NOTHING compared to me. I won the Mistral Regional Tournament four years in a row. Me? A champion, fall for a pathetic doofus like you? I could do so much better."

The real Pyrrha now had tears going down her face as her eyes were going red. What Narkau said wasn't true. It was FAR from it. Pyrrha loved Jaune, loved him more than life itself, she couldn't imagine living in a world without him.

Jaune...well, he was trying so hard to resist those awful words. He knew that I was that horrible man saying those words and not his friends, but Jaune could feel the words pounding in his head, and the pain from being strangled by ghosts was taking a toll on him. Naraku snapped his fingers and the ghosts let Jaun go and vanished, prompting the boy to fall back on the ground and cough violently.

"N-no matter..what," Jaune said weakly as he tried to get up. "I will not..l-let you, k-kill my t-team." He said araising his sword and shield, albeit stumbly.

"Jaune, stay down!" Ruby called out to him. She could tell that he was low on Aura, and if he lost more, he could get seriously hurt, and that was worrying her alot.

Naraku smirked at the boy. "don't make promises you can't keep." He said as he then morphed his hand into a claw and faced RWBY and NPR with a sadistic grin. "Watch as your beloved Jaune Arc...DIES!: He yelled as all of a sudden...

**SPLASH**

Jaune's eyes widened as he dropped his sword and shield with a thud and he looked down. Naraku had slashed his entire chest open. His armor was now shattered and his hoodie was slashed, with big red lines going across it.

RWBY and NPR were all shocked as their eyes went wide at seeing this...Jaune...the goofy knight...was slashed by Naraku...

"NOOOOO!" Ruby and Pyrrha screamed loudly as Jaue then fell on the ground with a thud. Naraku looked down and smirked at the boy as he then turned to the others. He snapped his fingers and the vines all disappeared, letting them go.

"I had my fun for the day...you all take care now...and take care of him too..." He said snarkily. Pyrrha, Ruby, Nora, and Yang completely lost it and launched themselves at teh demon.

"YOU'RE DEAD!" They screamed as Naraku then vanished into thin air. They all looekd around furiously but knew that the bastard got away. But now as not the time to look for him, they had to get to Jaune. They all ran towards their knight, who was now breathing heavily as blood was oozing onto the ground fast.

"He's losing too much blood!" Weiss aid with worry.

"We have to get him back!" Ren said in a loud concerned voice, normally the group would look at him with surprise at hsi kind of change, but this was not the time. they had tog et him back to camp and have him get healed...FAST!

* * *

_Campsite_

Inuyasha's ears perked up as he heard a scream. He was sitting with Natsu, Gray, Luffy, Danny, Lucy, and Erza.

"You guys hear that?" He asked.

"Yea...sounde like screaming..." Danny said. Inuyasha smelled the air and his eyes widened.

"_Naraku...Jaune...Blood...!_" He thought as he ran to go grab Tessaiga.

"What's wrong?" Danny called out to him, but Inuyasha ignored him as he still ran forward to grab his sword. Inuyasha finally found his sword and was aobut to head off to the direction of the scent until he heard something.

"HELP!" He immediately heard Ruby's voiced and he ran towards it, and he wasn't he only one.

"SOMEONE HELP US PLEASE!" Pyrrha screamed in panic and worry. Everyone in camp saw them and they also saw them carrying a bloody, wounded Jaune, and that got everyone's attention.

"What happened?!" Brian asked in shock at seeing the young knights' body.

"No time, someone help him, please!" Weiss aid in worry. Chopper immediately tuned into his heavy point form and grabbed Jaune from them.

"Leave him to me!" The reindeer said as he carried Jaune to another cabin nearby.

"I'll come too!" Wendy said with worry as she ran after him.

"Me too!" Katara called out as she followed them, and NPR followed, with Pyrrha being next to Chopper as she was looking at the young knight. Meanwhile, everyone was looking at the students with worried expressions. They were shivering and trembling in fright. Never had they seen them like this. Inuyasha went up to them.

"What happened..." He calmly asked them. Thye didn't answer, because they were just so scared right now that they couldn't even speak. "Guys..please.."

"Naraku.." Ruby mumbled.

"What was that squirt?" Inuyasha asked.

"NARAKU!" She shouted at the top of her lungs. "NARAKU DID THIS!" She screamed as she then fell to her knees and started to cry her eyes out. Everyone was looking at her with shock, Anicktoonime had widened eyes. Naraku was here? And he attacked Jaune? Now they were mad but now wasn't the time. Ruby was still crying as Yang tried to comfort her sister, Weiss and Balke were silent, but everyone could see the tears in their eyes.

"Ruby..." Inuyasha said. Ruby looked t him with tears going down her silver eyes, and she broke away from Yang and hugged Inu, prompting him to look startled but then hugged her back to calm her down.

A few minutes later, some of them were in another cabin, and it was really hot in there...because of Natsu.

"IF I SEE NARAKU AGAIN, I'M GONNA BURN THAT BASTARD INTO ASHES!" Natsu roared in fury as flames were emerging all over his body. Danny was trying to calm him down.

"I know, just take it easy Natsu, it won't help anything if we sit here and wallow in pity, and it sure as hell won't help if you burn the whole place down." The ghost boy told him. Natsu huffed and sat back down, but he was still pissed.

"But...how could Naraku do such a thing?" SpongeBob asked in sadness.

"Because he is evil, don't you remember when he had you captured?" Timmy said. SpongeBob sadly nodded his head.

"So, we going after him again?" Ash asked.

"I say we should..." Luffy said in a low dangerous voice as his grip on his meat was getting tight.

"We don't even know where he is, for all we know he might be back in Inuyasha 's word for all we know...but I am curious about how he even got here though." Jimmy said with curiosity, as they were trying to figure out how Naraku got on the island, Wendy walked in.

"How is he?" Natsu asked.

"He's fine, just needs to rest for a while. Ruby and the others are in there with him right now. Also...Erza wants Inuyasha to explain aobut Naraku...and I want to know as well." Everyone turned to the half-demon, who sighed.

"Fine..." He said

(_Eyecatch featuring Team Anicktoonime facing against Naraku_)

* * *

(_Eyecatch featuring Jaune and Pyrrha sitting together_)

Jaune was stirring a bit as he was waking up. Last he remembered, he got slashed across the stomach by that Naraku guy, and next thing...he blacked out. But as he was stirring he noticed that he was lying down on a bed and was wrapped in a warm blanket. He also felt some pain in his chest area, hopefully, his Aura will come back soon to heal those injuries up...hopefully. He then turned to see Ren comforting Nora, who was crying, he saw Ruby with her team as they tried to comfort her, and he then looked down to see Pyrrha with her head on his bead as she was holding his hand.

Jaune smiled as he then coughed to get everyone's attention. Everyone immediately turned to face him and he gave them a small smile.

"Hey, guys." He said.

"JAUNE!" Ruby and Pyrrha both yelled out in happiness as the two glomped him into a big hug, with everyone else joining in. Due to his injuries, the hug was painful, but he didn't care, he was alive and was happy that his team was alive. Thye all let go of him as they wiped some tears away.

"How are you feeling?" Weiss asked with a small frown.

"Ok, I still hurt, but hopefully once my Aura comes back, I should feel a bit better." He said casually trying to paly it off, something that the group was not too happy about.

"Jaune...you got slashed right across the chest,t and you almost bled to death..and you act like it's no big deal?" Yang asked. Jaune was confused.

"Well I mean I survived, didn't I? You guys are alive as well, as long as that is that then I am alright." He said.

The group could not believe this. He was nonchalant aobut him almost dying? They thought he was not going to survive and he is acting like it's no big deal?...

**SLAP**

Jaune grabebd his cheek and held onto his left cheek, where Pyrrha had slapped him. When he saw Pyrrha's look, he was nervous. Because she was angry..well, more upset, but still angry.

"How could you say that..." Pyrrha said as tears came down her eyes as she stared at him hard. "Do you...even have the slightest idea how we felt?... WE WERE AFRAID YOU WERE GOING TO DIE AND YOU ACT LIKE IT WAS NOTHING?!" Everyone looked at her and gasped, never had they seen the seemingly nice Pyrrha angry before, well...there was a few days ago but that was in the past. And in fairness, he was acting like it was no big deal.

Pyrrha took deep breaths and looked at him again. "Do you how I felt? I was afraid I was going to lose you, I was scared..." Pyrrha said as more tears came out of her eyes. Jaune sighed and looked down.

"I'm sorry, I never should have said that...I just...since we are still alive I guess...I was just lucky or something. I'm sorry you guys." Jaune said to them all. Everyone looked at him and gave small smiles.

"We forgive you fearless leader," Nora said giving him a big hug.

"Ow...Nora.." Jaune winced.

"Sorry." Nora giggled a bit as she let go of him. Jaune then looekd at them all seriously. "You... don't' believe that...aobut me right? What that Naraku said?"

"Jaune..." Ruby began. "You were teh first friend I made at Beacon, and not only that you are one of my best friends, what Naraku said was garbage, I think you are making amazing progress.. I know you will become an amazing Huntsman, second Bestie!" Ruby said with a smile. Weiss spoke next.

"Jaune...I am so sorry." She said as tears started to pour from her eyes. "I am so sorry for how I treated you, after seeing what that Naraku person did...I just feel so bad..could you...ever find it in your heart to forgive an Ice Quen like myself?" She asked while trembling with nervousness. "After seeing you, I can tell you right now that you are coming along." She said. Before Jaune could answer her apology, Blake went next.

"Jaune...I am also sorry, for ignoring you alot. When Naraku mentioned aobut my time in the White Fang...I felt so dirty and horrified...You know I would have never done that to you when this is all over I would like to hang out with you more to become better friends." Blake said. Jaune was shocked. The usually quiet Faunus girl was seeing some tears, he didn't even know that she was a former White Fang member...well now everyone knew now, but she didn't care, she just wanted to apologize to Jauen if she ever treated him badly. Yang went next.

"Vom-Jaune.." Yang stopped herself from calling Jaune by that name. "I will admit, when I found out aobut your transcripts, I was pissed. ME and my sister trained hard for years to get where we are today. And when you told us aobut them...I was so mad that I gave you so much crap for it, and you didn't even deserve it. I am so sorry, and pleas accept my apologies." She said sincerely. Nora went next before Jaue even said anything to Yang.

"Jauney...I don't want anyone else as a leader other than you...before all this..it's always been me and Ren..but after meeting you and Pyrrha , we have become so close...you are more than just a leader to me...you're my brother...and I don't want you to die, not yet." Nora said as more tears came down her face.

It was quite a sight, the normally bubbly hyperactive hammer-wielding girl was so calm and sad at telling Jauen all of this. Jaune was mentally hitting himself for allowing himself to think it was alright that he almost died.

Ren came up to him next and sighed a bit as he looked at his leader. "I agree with Nora. I would want no one else as a leader other than you, just like what she said, for the longest time, its been me and her. But after coming here to Beacon, we finally found a home to belong to, you and Pyrrha are family to both of us, and we don't want to lose you." teh ninja told him. After this everyone surrounded him and he gave them al a small smile.

"Thanks, guys...and I forgive anyone who has treated me badly, I know forging my scripts were horrible, but it's all in the past now...I promise to do my best to reach your level and become as awesome as you guys." He said to them.

"you already are awesome." Ruby told him with a smile as she and the rest started to leave. "We'll let you get some rest, we will be back later Jaune." Ruby said as everyone left. But there was one person who didn't leave yet...and it was Pyrrha. As the others left she stayed behind and closed the door as she approached Jaune. She knelt at the bedside and put her hand on his face.

"Jaune...what that ...monster said to you as me was a lie. Ever since I? saw you, I fell for you because...you didn't know who I was...all my life it was nothing but press and paparazzi, but you didn't know who I even was...except for being on the cover for Pumpkin Pete's cereal." She said as she giggled, with Jaune chuckling along. "Know this...you are amazing, sweet, kind, and very loyal to our team. All the traits that define a Huntsman...and also..I...L-lo. I lo-MPFH!"

Pyrrha's rambling was cut off by Jaue grabbing rand kissing her...on the lips. Pyrrah's eyes went wide and sh ewas blushing like mad at a bold action like that, but she didn't care. She closed her eyes and gently grabebd Jauns face as he held her face with his own hands as she moaned into the kiss. After a few minutes, they broke their kiss time as Jaune looked into her green eyes.

"I was such a fool, Pyrrha." Jaune began. "All this time you had feelings for me while I went after Weiss...I am sorry for not realizing it sooner, but now I do...Pyrrha Nikos...you are a kind, sweet, and amazing person...I still have no idea why you would fall for a goofy knight like me...but I am glad to express my feelings for you...do you...think you can become my girlfriend?"

Pyrrha's began to cry again..but not out of sadness, this was out of happiness. Finally, the boy she loved so much had asked her to be his girlfriend, and what was her answer?

"Yes...YES, I WILL!" Pyrrha happily said as she hugged him again, albeit a littel bit so he wouldn't hurt anymore, as they kissed again he looekd into her eyes.

"When this is all over, I would love to take you out on a date." He told her.

"I would love it.." Pyrrha said happily. "Could...I maybe lay here with you...for a bit?" She asked nervously. Jaune gave her a small smile.

"Sure." He said with a smile. In her mind, Pyrrha was squealing as Jaune scootched over to make room for her, it hurt a bit, but he dealt with it. Pyrrha gentle on in the bed with him and she scootched dup to him, she put her head on his chest and he held her by the hips.

"I love you, my dork knight." Pyrrha said sleepily.

"I love you too, my champion amazon." Jaune said as well as the two drifted off into sleep.

Unknowbest of the two, they had an audience outside. And who were they?

"Oh my god, that is so adorable!" Kagome said with hearts in her eyes.

"I know right?" Lucy said as he placed her hands on her chest.

"I'm confused..." Luffy and Natsu said at teh same time.

"Of course you would..." Gray and Franky said deadpanning.

"Lucky bastard...getting a lovely champion." Danji grumbled.

"Dude...she is 17, your 21...it's weird..." Brian said to him. Everyone then turned to Inuyasha. He had told them about himself, and aobut his past with Narkau, some were shocked that he was a half-demon, Gray especially. But they knew to trust him because of how helpful h eas been tot hem all. And now they all shard his hatred for Naraku.

"I see that bastard again, I'm going to kick his ass." Luffy said with gritted teeth.

"Can't the jerk just leave us alone?" SpongeBob said with fright in his voice.

"I don't know much aobut you're history." Brian said. "But anyone who hurts my new friends is my enemy." He said punching his fists together. The Queen then came up to them all.

"Chosen Ones I had heard aobut what happened to the Young Knight, is he alright?" She asked concerningly.

"Yea...he is alright," Jinbei said. "The boy just needs to rest a bit."

"Ok...well, have you all decided on who should come to help us free the damn?" She asked.

"Yea," Danny said.

Going to the Damn: **Danny, SpongeBob, Sam, Sandy, Timmy, Wendy, Toph, Sokka, Miroku, Robin, and Luffy.**

"Ok good, when you are ready, my commando bugs shall carry you all there." She said. They nodded and started to go to the bugs. Meanwhile, Erza was looking back on Jaune and Pyrrha's sleeping forms.

"I'm so glad you are safe Jaune...I just wish I was there to help you out...I'm such a fool." She said as she lowered her head in shame. "But I am glad you are safe...little brother." She said as tears came down her eyes as she smiled at him.

* * *

**Wow...so Naraku defeated Jaune and nearly KILLED him! But that is not surprising, I mean Naraku is in another league of hsi own. And Jaune is just starting to get stronger, but he has way s to go before he can take on that demon...but now he is gone...or is he? Hmmm...**

**Jaune and Pyrrha are finally together in this one, happy? I know I am. I just wish they started their relationship in canon sooner before they decided to kill her off...but you know, beggars can't be choosers. So for Volume 7, I hope they can bring Pyrrha back in a sense, not resurrected..but maybe like as a ghost or maybe in a dream sequence. It would be nice if they did.**

**So next chapter some fo the group will be going to the damn to stop King Gorge and stop the ooze from flowing. Shall they succeed? We shall have to wait and find out.**

**Also, do not forget to read and review. I am always happy to hear from you guys and happy to answer any questions. Questions aobut the story, characters...whatever works. **

**See you all next time :)**


	12. King Gorge

**Hey everyone, so last time, our favorite dorky knight battled against the wicked demon Naraku, and it nearly cost him his life as a result. But after getting some major treatment from Chopper, Wendy, Aang, and Katara, he is feeling a bit better but will be in pain for the time being. Now with one situation out of the way, they now have to deal with another problem...King Gorge, who has attempted to pollute the islander's water with ooze which will make them salves to the Mawgu. Danny has gathered a group to go the read stop ihm, shall they win? Let's find out.**

**To big1218: Thanks, and I do hope we can see Pyrrha in some way in Volume 7. Like I said maybe not bring her back to life..but maybe as a spirit maybe? Lik eas in a spirit guide, or maybe in a dream sequence, like maybe something happens to Jauen or Ruby in the season and PYrrh ais their ina dream to help them or something like that**

**To marcano321: I am not really trying to do central topic moral here. I was sad when they only kissed in the final episode of Volume 3...their first kiss...and also there last :,( Sanji flirts with everybody, but for this story I toned it down because it kinda got an annoying post-time skip. Classic Luffy and Natsu...yep, the dam. I think the most naive would possibly be SpongeBob. Naraku was targeting him because since Naraku wanted them all dead, he figured that since RWBY was giving him trouble for the transcripts, he thought it would have been easy for him to corrupt, similar to what he did to Kohaku, Sango's little brother. **

**To bloodred2002: Don't worry man, you aren't annoying me, but I don't want to reveal anything now, not yet.**

**Also, I do not own any characters, except for Brian Johnson :)**

**Characters from ****_Spongebob Squarepants_**** belongs to Nickelodeon and creator Stephen Hillenburg (R.I.P)**

**Characters from ****_Jimmy Neutron_**** belongs to Nickelodeon and creator John A. Davis**

**Characters from ****_Fairly Oddparents_**** and ****_Danny Phantom_**** both belong to Nickelodeon and creator Buth Hartman**

**Characters from ****_Avatar: The Last Airbender_**** belongs to Nickelodeon and creators Bryan Konietzko and Michael Dante DiMartino**

**Characters from ****_My Life As A Teenage Robot_**** belongs to Nickelodeon and creator Rob Renzetti**

**Characters from ****_One Piece_**** belongs to writer Eiichiro Oda and **_**Weekley Shonen Jump**_ **and the anime is produced my Toe Animation and licensed by Funimation**

**Characters from ****_Fairy Tail_**** belongs to writer Hiro Mashima and **_**Weekley Shonen Magazine**_ **and the anime is produced by A-1 Pictures, Dentsu Inc, Satelight, Bridge, and CloverWorks and is licensed by Funimation**

**Characters from ****_Pokemon: Adventures on the Orange Islands_**** belongs to Nintendo as the anime is based on the video game and when this series premiered is was licensed by 4Kids animation**

**Characters from ****_RWBY_**** belongs to creator Monty Oum (R.I.P) and Rooster Teeth**

**Characters from ****_Inuyasha_**** belong to creator Rumiko Takahashi and **_**Weekley Shonen Sunday **_**and the anime is produced by Sunrise Inc. and licensed by Madmen Entertainment and Viz Media.**

* * *

_Campsite_

Danny and his group were going over to a large beetle-like insect that would carry them to where King Gorge was hiding at.

"So we just gotta kick his ass right?" Luffy asked.

"You are too forward Luffy," Danny deadpanned. "Hopefully we won't, we just have to go and try to get him to stop all of this..and if he refuses..then we knock some sense into him."

"Sounds good to me." Toph said pounding her fists together, with Robin simply giggling about the whole thing.

"But uh..if we do have to fight him...how will we defeat him?" SpongeBob asked.

"With our fists." Luffy said with eagerness, making some of the group sweatdrop.

"Well...better than nothing I guess." Danny said. As the gang all boarded the bug, they began to take off. SpongeBob was still thinking about something.

"Hey, guys...you think Naraku might come after us? I mean if he came after Jaune..you think he might get us next?" He asked with worry. Now some of them would be lying if they said he wouldn't.

"Well if he does, he will just kick his ass like last time!" Luffy said.

"This Naraku sounds really scary..." Wendy said with worry in her voice.

"He is... don't let your guard down if you encounter him...and don't fall for his tricks." Miroku told the young Sky Maiden, who nodded her head with caution.

"Alright guys, we should be there in a few more minutes, just keep your heads up, if we can get the King's approval, we might solve this without a fight." Danny said to them all

* * *

Meanwhile, Erza was sitting outside of the cabin where Jaune and Pyrrha were sleeping in.

"If that Narkau person comes, here again, I'll have him taste my blades." she said as she was inspecting one of her swords. Gray came up to her.

"Hey Erza, you want to come to the food cabin?" He asked her.

"Just bring me my food, I can't leave them alone." Erza simply told him as she was inspecting her sword even more. Gray sighed a bit as he sat down with her.

"Erza, you know if this Naraku guy comes, we shall be alert, but you need to come and eat something." He told her.

"Like I said...I can't leave them alone..." Erza said. "Not after what happened..." She said.

"You care aobut Jaune alot don't you?" He asked her, she looked at him as if he was crazy.

"What are you implying?" Erza aksed suspiciously. Gray put his hands up in order to appease her.

"Easy Erza, what I am just saying si that you must care aobut him alot if you want to guard him not join any of the others for food." He said trying to calm her down. Erza sighed.

"I see myself in him a bit." She said to her comrade. "I can see the leadership traits he has, he has the heart and traits of a good leader and strong-willed warrior." She said with a smile.

Gray smiled back. "You know that the Old Crab guy calls us names due to us being Chosen or something. Like SpongeBob was called the Absorbent Yellow One." Erza giggled a bit at the name. "You know what he calls you and Jaune? He calls you both The Two Knights."

Erza's face went red at hearing this, not from embarrassment, but from earning a nickname that she shared with Jaune.

"You see him as a family too right?" He asked. Erza looked down and gave a sad smile.

"Yes... I do, he might not be a member of Fairy Tail...not yet at least, but he will be., I will make sure of it, along with his team."

Gray smiled at her. "I'm glad, I'll go get you some food, either I or that chef will do it." Gray said with deadpan when he mentioned Sanji. "Guy is just like Loke, except Loke is never this weird, hell he even sounds like Loke." He said as he walked up and went to go get Erza some food. Erza smiled back at Gray, he was such a great friend, she looekd back to still see Jaune and Pyrrha sleeping together.

"_When we get back to the guild...you are becoming a member of Fairy Tail, no questions asked._" She thought.

* * *

_Damm_

The group had finally arrived at the Damn as they were face to face with a large plant thing covering something up.

"**WHO GOES THERE!**" A booming voice shouted from behind the leaves. Thye assumed it belonged to Gorge.

"We're the Chosen Ones, here to stop the Mawgu and save this island. Are you King Gorge?" Sandy called out.

"**THAT I AM, AND WHAT DO YOU BRATS WANT?**" He roared.

"Stop this madness!" Sam called out. "Release the water and free your people." She pleaded.

"Please!" Wendy begged. However, The King laughed evilly as the leaves started to disparate.

"**THE MIGHTY CHOSEN ONES...COMING HERE TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO? MY MASTER, THE MAWGU: WHO RULES FROM THE VOLCANO...SHALL DESTROY YOU ALL!**" He said.

"No way. We're ending this Now!" Danny said as his fists glowed. "Seems like we are going to have to fight guys." He called out. Everybody got into fighting stances.

"**HA, YOU SHALL NEVER DEFEAT ME!**" He said as he finally made his appearance, he was a large muscular plant humanoid that was carrying a large staff and jumped down from his throne and faced them. "**NOW PREPARE FOR YOUR DOOM!**" He roared as they got ready to fight.

* * *

_Campsite_

Katara was sitting with Aang as the two were staring off into the sky.

"So...this Naraku person...is he really that evil?" She asked.

"Yes...I think he is way worse than Ozai." Aang said grimly. "I never would kill anyone...but...am I able to kill a person? If I had to save someone...would I have to kill someone to ensure my friend's safety?" He asked. Aang was never the one to fight, he always wanted to talk things out and see if the party can come to a compromise or something like that. But after facing Naraku...it was different...

Katara grabebd his hand and gave him a soft kiss on his cheek, causing him to blush a bit as she put her head on his shoulder. "No matter what, you are still the Avatar, and you are still a really nice person...don't ever forget that Aang." She said to him as she put her head on his shoulder and he smiled abaka t her.

"Well...isn't this sweet." A familiar sinister voice said, causing Aang and Katara to get up and get into fighting positions.

"_This dark aura...it's familiar..._" Aang thought as he scanned he area cautiously.

"Did you miss me Avatar?" The voice said as the two benders saw Naraku in the clearing. "I sure did." He taunted.

"That's...Naraku?" Katara asked in fear, with Aang nodding his head in agreement, he put a protective arm around Katara.

"Yes... But I won't let him get to you." He told her as he then aced Naraku. "What do you want? Here to apologize to Jaune?"

"Apologize? Like why would I? The boy was merely a weakling compared to me, he was so spineless and weak. But he was just too stubborn and pure to be corrupted." Naraku said to Aang, who narrowed his eyes at the demon.

"You better leave right now, before I get everyone else and we'll kick your butt." Aang said as he and Katara got into fighting stances. Naraku chuckeld as he looked at the two benders with a wicked grin.

"Don't be so full of yourself boy, you shall all die at my hands soon enough." He said wickedly. "I'm surprised that the Arc boy was saved miraculously. I should have used my Miasma on him."

"Why..." Katara said to him. "Why did you do that to Jaune? He did nothing to you!" Katara said as she was now outraged. "And why did you do those horrible things to our friends? You manipulated Inuyasha and made him and that Kikyo girl attack eachother...WHY DID YOU DO ALL THOSE THINGS? DON'T YOU HAVE ANY FEELINGS AT ALL?!" Katara yelled.

Naraku smirked at her. "Because I wanted to...that's why..." He said to them, much to their shock and horror. Naraku then glowed a dark aura around his body. "Your powers will be mine-" But as he was aobut to do something a fire blast went by his face, he turned around to see Zuko facing him, and he wasn't alone, all the others were facing him as well.

"This...is Naraku?" Lucy asked fearfully. She had never seen...a monster like this before. Natsu, however, was giving him the mother of all death glares.

"I'm glad you here because I get to kick your ass for what you did to Jaune!" Natsu said as he ignited his fists.

"Get in line Pinkie!" Nora said with her hammer. "Rather than break his legs, I'm going to break all the bones in his body." Nora growled in fury.

Zoro came up to them. "Normally revenge isn't usually my cup of sake, but I might make an exception on you." He said as he narrowed his eyes at the demon. Naraku smirked at them all.

"You are all mad at me? For hurting that weak little boy? He is nothing compared to you all, he is just pathetic and waste of space."

SHUT UP!" Erza suddenly yelled as she summoned her swords. "You know nothing about him!"

"Oh, I do. The boy faked his way in, RWBY was giving him so much trouble for it...but he was too pure and stubborn to let me corrupt his mind, so I sent some puppets that looked like his team and RWBy, but even that didn't work neither."

Ruby had a look of shock and horror, but then became one of fury. "It was you...you're the reason why Jaune accused us of attacking him...IT WAS YOU!" She screamed getting out Crescent Rose.

"You never cared for him anyway, so I wa-"

"SHUT UP!" Weiss yelled. "You're right, we gave him so much trouble because of his transcripts...and I feel so bad for it after what had happened. I know he already forgave me, but I am going to do something for him to make it up." Weiss said.

"Well then...if you all want to fight to bad..." Naraku said evilly as he snapped his fingers as then a large posse of Grimm appeared, much to the Beacon student's horror. "Come and get me then..." Naraku smirked evilly

* * *

_Damm_

King Gorge swung his staff at the heroes, who either dodged or were knocked out of the way (Danny grabebd Robin and got her out of the way safely) SpongeBob got up after feeling dizzy to get an idea.

"Got it!" He thought. He dug in his pocket to grab some bubble solution. After a few tugs, he blew up a bubble bomb. "**Bubble Bomb!**" He yelled as he threw the bomb over at the king, who simply swiped it away with his staff, causing some of the wall to crack behind.

"Oh, darn it!" SpongeBob pouted.

"Hey plant boy!" Toph called out. "You want some action? Because this Earthbender's gonna give it yo ya!" She said as she made some movements, that caused the earth underneath the king to rumble, causing him to lose his balance a bit.

"**Dos Fleur!**" Robin said as two arms grew out of the King's shoulder and wrestled the staff out of his hands. At this point, Luffy was running towards him as he activated his second gear. "

"**Gum Gum...JET PISTOL!**" He yelled as he then launched his attack at the king's chest, causing the king to go skid back into the wall and crash into it.

"Well, that takes care of that." Sam said with a smirk on her face.

"**DON'T BE...TOO SURE...ABOUT THAT.**" The king said as he snapped hsi fingers, as then a large posse of plant monsters appeared from nowhere.

"Crap.." They all deadpanned.

* * *

_Campsite_

Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" Natsu lunged at Naraku in order to punch him, but one of Naraku's tendrils grabbed Natsu by the arm and threw him aside like a ragdoll. Lucy was scared a bit, but that would not let that stop her from helping her friends.

"**OPEN: GATE OF THE MAIDEN: VIRGO!**" in bright light, Virgo, one of Lucy's spirits wh was also one of the zodiac's appeared.

"Is it time for punishment princess?" The sadomasochist spirit asked.

"Stop asking me that!" Lucy said comically. "Take that monster out!" She said.

"Yes, my princess." Virgo said as she lunched at Naraku, who looked on with a deadpanned look as he slashed her with his claws.

"VIRGO!" Lucy yelled out worryingly.

"Forgive me princess.." Virgo said as she started to disappear back to the Celestial Spirit Realm. Naraku looked at the girl and grinned wickedly as he snapped his fingers and a whole bunch of purple ghosts came out and grabbed everyone, causing them to drop whatever weapons they had on them, he then conjured numerous vines to pin Lucy to the ground.

"What the..let me go!" She yelled at him. Naraku walked right up to her and grinned wickedly right in her face, prompting her to become frightened by him.

"So..you use your spirits as tools and shields...interesting."

"That's not true you jerk!" Lucy yield at him. "My spirits are my friends, I don't treat them as weapons or shields!"

"Oh? So you what were you going to do? Jump in? Look at you, you are nothing." He sneered at her.

"LEAVE HER ALONE YOU BASTARD!" Natsu yelled in fury as he and the rest of the mages were trying to get out, to no success.

"Girl...you have neither the muscle or power anyone else wields...face it..without your little shields..you are just a weak, worthless, little girl..."

Lucy looked at him angrily. Not only was this monster insulting her spirits, but also insulting her for being considered weak. It was true she was not as strong as Natsu, Erza, or Gray, but she was still a really good Celestial Spirit mage.

"Maybe I am not as strong as Natsu, Era, or Gray. but it doesn't matter, my friends give me the strength, and as long as I am with them. I'll fight, and my spirits..they are not tools, they are my friends, I fight with them. More than you ever could!" She said to him.

Naraku sneered as he then grabbed her by the face, prompting her to go wide-eyed and kick the air trying to get out of his grasp.

"TOUCH HER AND I'LL KILL YOU!" Natsu roared in fury.

"LET HER GO RIGHT NOW!" Erza yelled. Naraku looked at them and smirked. and looked back at Lucy as he then morphed into someone familair...her deceased father...Jude Heartfilia.

"You ran away from home...to go join that pathetic little guild? Fine..go then...I never truly loved you anyway...you should have died instead of your mother.." Jude/Naraku said. Lucy's eyes went wide as tears started to go down her face.

"Don't listen to it Lucy!" Kagome yelled. "He's trying to get in your head, don't fall for it!" Lucy was listening to Kagome's was trying to...but seeing her father's face..it brought back memories of her childhood...when she was ignored...then Naraku did something that really hit the low blow. He turned into Lucy's deceased mother, Layla Heartfilia.

"You should have died rather than me...at least I would be happy with my darling Jude...you would have only got in the way." Layla/Naraku said to the girl. Lucy was now petrified...her mother...her own mother...saying that Lucy should have died rather than her?

"Please...Mom..." Lucy begged as tears came from her eyes.

"Please nothing...you are not my daughter anymore...you let me die...I'm dead...because of YOU!" Layla/Naraku said to her. Lucy was looking at the figure and was now trembling...and shaking, and tears were coming out of the corners of her eyes.

"Please...stop this.." Lucy begged. Naraku then turned back to normal as he got out his sword. He then grabbed Lucy by the throat, as she was trying to break out of his grasp he raised the sword over her.

"Time to die..." He said.

"NOOOO!" The Fairy Tail mages screamed loudly. but as Narkau was aobut to deliver teh final blow, he was knocked back forwards a bit. Lucy fell to the ground and coughed a bit to get the air back in her lungs when she looekd up she saw Loke and she was happy.

"Loke.." Lucy began.

"Now now Lucy...just rest...this bastard is going to pay for hurting you...and my friends to." He said as he cracked his knuckles. Naraku got up and steered towards the Lion.

"Leo the Lion...perfect, once I'm done with you...your powers will be mine." Naraku said evilly. Loke was not intimidated, however.

"You're going to pay for making Lucy cry." He said as his fists glowed and lunged towards Naraku.

* * *

_Damm_

"I got this!" Miroku said as he then got in front of everybody and removed the beads that were wrapped around his hand. "Now **WIND TUNNEL!**" He yelled as then a small black hole appeared in his hand and was sucking all of the plant monsters up.

"Cool!" Sokka said with awe. I mean he was still upset aobut it killing Miroku, but he had to admit that it was a pretty useful and cool ability.

"Interesting.." Robin said with a finger on her chin. All of a sudden, the monsters were all sucked in and Mirkou then grasped his hand as he wrapped the beads back around his wrist.

"You ok Miroku?" Danny asked.

"Yea..I'll be alright." He said. Danny then noticed how the dam was breaking even further.

"Luffy! If you can run over to the wall and hit it, we might be able to get the water flowing down."

"Ok." Luffy casually said as he started to run. King Gorge got out of the rubble and saw where Luffy was heading off to.

"**NO, YOU WON'T!**" The king shouted as he tired firing a tendril at Luffy, but luckily Sokka stepped in in time and cut it down with his sword.

"Aw, yeah baby!" Sokka boasted. "You don't mess with a man from the Water Tribe!" He boasted some more.

"Sokka..." Danny said. "Focus on the task at hand." Danny deadpanned.

Luffy ran right up to the wall and jumped up. "**Third Gear!**" Luffy bit his thumb and blew air into it, causing his fist and arm to inflate. "**Gum Gum...GIANT PISTOL!**" Luffy then punched the wall, causing it to develop a bunch of cracks as it started to rumble.

"**NOOO!**" The King yelled as the dam then broke and the water started to flow out, causing the king to plunge in it.

"Alright!" SpongeBob said happily as he and Wendy hugged. "We made the river flow!"

We aren't out fo the woods yet guys..." Danny sad as teh area they were in was now starting to flood. "We should possibly go now.

"Good thinking!" SpongeBob said fearfully. Toph made some movement and the earth underneath them all went right up, causing them to be safe from the water tide below.

"Good one squirt." Danny said to Toph.

"I ain't no Squirt Ghost boy, I'm going to be teh best Earthbender ever, and don't you forget it." She said to him as she playfully punched him int he arm.

"Wouldn't even dream about it." Danny said with a smile. All of a sudden they noticed something coming out of the water, it was a plant like a humanoid man wearing a crown.

"That must be the king." SpongeBob said.

"What was your first clue?" Sam asked deadpanning. Luffy used his stretchy powers to grab teh king of the pool. When they saw him he was unconscious but by then a large bug came and they departed. Now the river shall flow freely,

* * *

_Campsite_

Naraku was sent flying back, he picked himself up and snarled at the Celestial Spirit.

"You think you can beat me?" Naraku said as he then tried to slash him with his sword, to which Loke dodged and kicked Naraku in the stomach.

"If it means protecting Lucy and my friends then I will." Loke said as he then ran towards Naraku again, prompting him to launch several tendrils at him. Which Loke dodged with ease, his fist started to glow as he then launched himself at teh demon.

"**Regulus Impact!**" He shouted as he then punched Naraku right in the gut, causing the demon to cough out some blood and get knocked back even more into some debris. Loke adjusted his tie as he went over and got all teh others out of their bindings.

"Good thing you got here in time, man." Gray said with a smile.

"Same here." Loke said, he then went over to Lucy to see if she was alright. She was on the ground and was trembling a bit, as tears came out of her eyes. The mages all a towards her in concern.

"Lucy..are you ok?" Natsu asked wordily. Lucy didn't reply but was still trembling.

"Lulu?" Levy asked concerningly.

"He...Mom...Dad..." Lucy said as she trembled more and more. She saw her deceased parents...and they said that they hated her..why would they say something like that.

"Those weren't your real parents Lucy." Gray said. "Remember what Kagome told you? He was just trying to get in your head, don't fall for it." Lucy still wasn't sure thought.

"Loke...do you...think I use you and the others as tools?" she asked sincerely.

Loke sighed and knelt down to her level. "No you don't Lucy, we all love you just as Fairy Tail does. Other Celestial MAges use their spirits as tools or weapons, but you are so different, you see us as equals. Don't ever forget that."

Lucy was looking at Loke and the other mages of Fairy Tail, she was feeling a lot better. She knew not to listen to Naraku's words, she knew that Fairy Tail was more than a guild...they were family.

Naraku meanwhile was getting out of the debris, and Inuaysh noticed as he got his Tessaiga.

"Finally!" Everyone turned to Inuyasha. "Now DIE NARAKU!" Inuyasha roared as he tried to slash at the demon, but Naraku smirked and vanished, Inuyasha went wide-eye and everyone looked around.

"GET OUT HERE YOU BASTARD!" Inuyasha roared.

"_You all have not seen the last of me._" Naraku's voice said in the air as he then let off an evil chuckle. Everyone was looking up into the sky and had a hrd look on their faces.

"He will come back...eventually.." Sango said.

"When he does...it'll be the end of him." Inuyasha said through gritted teeth. At this moment they all noticed a big large bug in the air and saw the others. "Well good..they're back

Later on, they have all gathered around.

"Thank you Chosen Ones, because of you, the river shall flow freely and the people shall be free form the Mawgu's control.

"Please," the King said. "You must stop the Mawgu, he is the cause of all this evil...perhaps..this might help you." He said as he then showed them a microwave, much to the confusion of the others.

"A microwave?" Brian asked with a riased eyebrow. Jimmy, however, went wide-eyed.

"This is the last machine we need to finish the Rip-Zipper!" Jimmy said.

"Seriously though...a microwave?" Brian asked deadpanning.

"Great! now we'll show that Mawgu who he's messing with!" Sandy said ecstatically. Jimmy looked up in the sky and saw that it was beginning to get dark

"Ok people, since it is getting dark outside, I say we all get some sleep for the night, tomorrow me, Tucker, and Franky shall start building up the device, while you all get ready because we are going to be in for a final fight." He said.

"Alright!" Ruby said. "Team Anicktoonime and their friends are going up to the volcano tomorrow to defeat a monster and save the universe. Can I get a Banzai?"

"BANZAI!" Everyone (sans Zoro, Robin, Jaune, and Pyrrha) shouted. As they were no getting ready to go to bed. Erza was walking over to Jaune's cabin, with Zoro following.

* * *

_Cabin_

Jaune was still sleeping in his bed as Pyrrh was still snuggled with him. After a few minutes, Pyrrh awoke up and felt drowsy.

"_Wow..how long have I been out? I hope everyone is alright._" She thought. When he saw Jaune's sleeping form, she smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Have sweet dreams, my knight." she whispered as she tip-toed out of the cabin, along the way, she saw Erza coming up to her.

"Hey, Erza." Pyrrha said with a smile.

"Hello Pyrrha, how is Jaune?" She asked.

"He's fine..he has been out as a bug...Naraku hasn't been back had he?"

"He has." Erza said to her seriously prompting Pyrrha to freak out. "But don't worry, we ran him off. He won't be coming back here again. That's why I am going to guard Jaune for the night, and I guess Zoro too since he followed me."

"Eh, the kid can take care of himself, I am just here to do some private training." Zoro said as he started to do some pushups, prompting Pyrrha smile a bit.

"He is worried isn't he?" Pyrrha whispered.

"He is." Erza said with a warm smile. "Pyrrha, you go to the girl's cabin and get some sleep, tomorrow we shall be fighting the Mawgu and you need to be ready and energized."

"But what abo-"

"I'll watch over him for the night...just go get some sleep."

"Ok then..." Pyrrha said as she started walking to the girl's cabin. Erza stared as the champion girl went off and looked at Jaune's sleeping form.

"_I hope you feel better by tomorrow Jaune...it'll be a battle for the island._" She thought.

"He'll be alright." Zoro said with a yawn. "He's been training with me after all, so he'll be good by tomorrow."

"I hope you're right Zoro." Erza said glaring at him.

"I am." Zoro said back to her, causing the two to glare a bit at eachother. Tomorrow was going to be a big day for everyone.

* * *

**Yelp, that is it for this chapter. So Naraku attacked everyone again and temporarily near killed Lucy but thanks to the intervention of Loke, he was unable to, but he swore he would get revenge on them all.**

**Also...THE STORY IS ALMOST DONE! Only like two or three more chapters left before we draw this second installment to a close :)**

**Also, today marks the day when I started this series last year with Nicktoons and Anime Unite! Can't believe that I am nearly done with this story, as with the first story...it took me almost half a year to do it...times do change indeed :)**

**Also, do not forget to read and review, I am always happy to hear from you and happy to answer any questions you might have for me.**

**See you all next time :)**


	13. Up the Volcano

**Hey everyone, so we are here again and this time we are nearly at the finale of this story. After our heroes dealt with Naraku, they have gathered all the pieces they need to power up the Rip-Zipper and now they shall go to the Volcano and fight there way to the top to face off against the Mawgu, shall they succeed? Let's read and find out, shall we?**

**So I saw Volume 7 of RWBY, and so far it's good. PENNY IS BACK! I know some people are divided aobut it, but I am personally happy she is alright, our adorable robot cinnamon roll is alive again :) Now what they should do is have Pyrrha make an appearance. Like I said before, not resurrected, but like as a spirit or in a dream sequence. I hope they tell us who the Winter Maiden and Summer Maidens are soon, it's like killing me you know?**

**Also, I have recently created a poll, it's on my profile and the question ins who should Jaune's love interest be for my future RWBY/Fairy Tail Crossover. If you are confused go to the future stories on my profile and you will see the plot and that will explain. But it would help me alot if you can go to the poll on my profile and vote who should they be, the choices shall be in the poll. thank you guys.**

**To marcano321: Yep, but King Gorge is now alright now. I put Narkau is because...well like I said, I have plans for him in the series. Attack of the Toybots is what I'll do next.**

**Also, I do not own any characters, except for Brian Johnson :)**

**Characters from ****_Spongebob Squarepants_**** belongs to Nickelodeon and creator Stephen Hillenburg (R.I.P)**

**Characters from ****_Jimmy Neutron_**** belongs to Nickelodeon and creator John A. Davis**

**Characters from ****_Fairly Oddparents_**** and ****_Danny Phantom_**** both belong to Nickelodeon and creator Buth Hartman**

**Characters from ****_Avatar: The Last Airbender_**** belongs to Nickelodeon and creators Bryan Konietzko and Michael Dante DiMartino**

**Characters from ****_My Life As A Teenage Robot_**** belongs to Nickelodeon and creator Rob Renzetti**

**Characters from ****_One Piece_**** belongs to writer Eiichiro Oda and **_**Weekley Shonen Jump**_ **and the anime is produced my Toe Animation and licensed by Funimation**

**Characters from ****_Fairy Tail_**** belongs to writer Hiro Mashima and **_**Weekley Shonen Magazine**_ **and the anime is produced by A-1 Pictures, Dentsu Inc, Satelight, Bridge, and CloverWorks and is licensed by Funimation**

**Characters from ****_Pokemon: Adventures on the Orange Islands_**** belongs to Nintendo as the anime is based on the video game and when this series premiered is was licensed by 4Kids animation**

**Characters from ****_RWBY_**** belongs to creator Monty Oum (R.I.P) and Rooster Teeth**

**Characters from ****_Inuyasha_**** belong to creator Rumiko Takahashi and **_**Weekley Shonen Sunday **_**and the anime is produced by Sunrise Inc. and licensed by Madmen Entertainment and Viz Media.**

* * *

_Campsite_

It was the next morning, and it was also the day that the group was going to fight the Mawgu and save their homes. Jimmy was working on the Rip-Zipper with help from Sandy, Tucker, Franky, and Usopp. And the others were getting ready and doing whatever. Natsu was sparing with Brian, with others watching.

"**Fire Dragon Iron Fist!**" Natsu tried to throw a punch at Brian, but Brian morphed into a gorilla and grabbed his fist.

"That the best you got pinkie?" He asked smugly as he twirled Natsu around like a rag doll and threw him to a tree.

"Ha!," Gray said. "Flame Brian got his ass whooped, nice one there Brian." Brin turned back to normal and gave ihm a thumbs-up.

"You...think you're...so sm-smart," Natsu said weakly as he wobbled over and tried to attack Brina again. "I'll kick your ass..." He said as he threw a weak punch at him, causing Brian to roll his eyes and with his index finger, poked Natsu in the forehead and the Fire Dragon Salyer went tumbling back and landed on the ground.

"Always good to see Natsu get whooped, either by Erza or the Master and now we can add Brina to the list." Gray said with a smirk.

"I think I'm good for the day." Brian said as he walked back over to teh rest of the gang.

"Alright, who's next?" Toph asked. Brian was thinking aobut who should go against who next and thought of it.

"Roronoa Zoro and Erza Scarlet against Jaune Arc and Pyrrha Nikos!" He called out. the participants in name all stepped out into the ring with weapons in each hand, Jinbei was in charge of watching over Jaune and Pyrrha's Aura's.

"You know the rules!" the Fisman said. "Whoever gets tired or if your Aura runs low...the match is over!" He called out

"Moosehead! Knight boy!" Sanji called out. "Any of you get that ladies hurt I'm kicking both your asses!" He shouted. Then Erza and Pyrrha both looked over at him and gave him vicious death glares.

"Stay out of it." they hissed at him.

"Ok!" Sanji squeaked a bit in fright. The ladies then turned back and acted as nothing happened.

"Remind me to never get you angry Pyrrha." Jaune said nervously. The champion giggled and kissed him on the cheek in response.

"Oi!" Zoro called out. "Keep your heads in this!"

"Right!" Jaune said as they got out their weapons and didn't move.

"Ready...and GO!" Jinbei said as he waved his hand down. Zoro made a quick dash over at Jaune, but the boy was luckily able to block Zoro's attack with his shield and push him back, Jaune then ran after him while dodging an air slash, and spun aorund to strike Zoro, but the older swordsman was able to dodge the attack and elbow Jaune in his stomach, to which Jaune felt that one.

Meanwhile, Erza was in her usual Heart Kreutz armor and was slashing at Pyrrha, who was either blocking or dodging them with ease, she is the Mistral champion after all.

"You're not bad." Pyrrha said as she blocked Erza's strike with her shield.

"Same to you." Erza said pleasantly as she was pushed back. "_Better try my Clear Heart Clothing._" She thought. "_I can't use any of my armors as it will give her an advantage, gotta go with the more offense approaches._" She then requipped into her Clear Heart Clothing. This particular clothing was not like Erza's normal armors, as it consisted of nothing but a white sarashi wrapped around her upper chest and a red hakama with flame-like patterns, and her hair was in a high tail that was wrapped by a green headband, she was also carrying two katanas in each hand.

"Woah.." Some of the males said, Sanji, Brook, and Miroku had nosebleeds, and Danny and the younger boys had blushes on their faces, with some of the older females covering their eyes, much to their annoyances.

"Now let's get serious." Erza said as she launched herself at Pyrrha, who also launched too as their blades clashed.

Jaune was hurled back by Zoro, who was now holding his swords above his shoulders horizontally.

"**72 Caliber PHEONIX!**" Zoro then launched his air projectiles at the young knight, who was quick enough to dodge out of the way. Jaune then ran right on the side to get close enough to strike his mentor, as Jaune lept and tired to do a downward slash, Zoro smirked and dodged out of the way while also hitting Jaune, causing the boy to fall back.

"C'mon Fearless Leader! Pyrrha, kick their butts!" Nora cheered excitedly, Ren smiled at them and gave a thumbs up.

"Please don't hurt them too much!" Ruby said with concern, she was certain that they would be alright due to their Auras, but she knew that Zoro and Erza were stronger in some ways than the two Beacon students.

Erza was now slashing at Pyrrha, who was dodging and blocking with her shield, Pyrrha was also trying to hit Erza at some points with her javelin and the blades were clashing with eachother at phenomenal speeds. Pyrrha then did a backflip and her javelin tuned into a rifle and began to shot at Erza, who smirked and dodged the shots with ease.

Erza then tried to slash Pyrrha again, with Pyrrha managing to block with her shield, but then Erza quickly backrolled over her and tried to hit her again, causing Pyrrha to not dodge right away and get hit, causing Pyrrha to feel a bit of pain before getting back up.

"Both of you are now down at 60%!" Jinbei called out to Jaune and Pyrrha, to which they acknowledged.

Zoro launched at Jaune again, who was able to block both swords with is one sword by holding it two-handed, the blades were scrapping each other and sparks were coming out.

"You're doing better..but lie I said..you got a long way to go before you can match up to me kid." Zoro said with a smirk.

"Don't you worry about me, I plan on becoming a Hunstman, so I need to become stronger." He said as he was able to push Zoro off. Zoro then dodged a strike as he then slashed at Jaune's side, causing him to bleed a bit but was healing thanks to his Aura.

"Jaune! You're now at 45%!" Jinbei called out. Jaune nodded and turned his attention back to his mentor.

Pyrrha was dodging Erza's strikes and she was also parrying her swords with her javelin, which turned into a short sword. At this point, the two invincible girls were getting a littel bit tired.

"Hey, Erza..are you feeling a bit worn out?" She asked.

"Yes...kinda.," she said. "Let's stop." She said as she then requipped back into her Heart Kreutz armor and Pyrrha put her weapons away. "No wonder you are called a champion," Erza said with a smile.

"Yep..that's me..." Pyrrha said with a small smile.

"The battle between Erza Scarlet and Pyrrha Nikos has been brought to a truce!" Jinbei called out, causing some to complain.

"Let's watch the boys." Erza said with a smile as the two redheads sat down to see Jaune and Zoro's fight.

Jaune was sent backward again by Zoro, but the boy was not giving up that easily, he was now standing there and this time...he turned his shield into its sheath mode and placed it on the ground, much to the confusion of the others.

"I want to try something out...just my sword...into my shield." Jaune said with determination. Pyrrha was aobut to say something, but Erza stopped her, Zoro smirked at him.

"Very well boy," He said as he then ran at Jaune again and tried to slash at him, prompting Jaune to dodge and slice his side a bit, causing everyone to gasp a bit.

"Zoro...actually got hit!" Usopp said with wide-eyes.

"I..I can't even..." Brook said.

"Ha!" Sanji said. "Moss-head got hit by that one, way to go Jaune!" This prompted some of the group to sweatdrop.

"Those two don't get along do they?" Kagome asked Nami who sighed.

"No...they don't." Nami said as he shook her head. Chopper freaked out and ran towards the two.

"Stop the fight! Zoro you need to get that healed up right away!" Jaune looked at the area where he got Zoro, and from what it looked like, it looekd nothing more than a scratch, and Zoro even thought the same thing.

"Quite worrying Chopper, it's noth-"

"OF COURSE I'M GONNA WORRY YOU DUMMY!" Chopper yelled. "I'M THE SHIPS DOCTOR SO I GOT TO MAKE SURE YOU ARE ALRIGHT!" Zoro and Jaune both put their pinkies in their ears to make sure they didn't do deaf.

"Fine.." Zoro said with annoyance, but before he went to get 'cured' he turned to Jaune. "Not bad kid..but..."

**BONK**

Jaune was now sporting a lump on his head with Zoro glaring at him.

"Don't hold back on me next time kid." He said as he stomped off to Chopper.

"Sorry!" Jaune said. He then put his head down. "I didn't want to accidentally kill you and have Luffy come after me.."

"Eh," Jaune turned to Nami. "He's survived way worse than that." she said as she gave him a small smile. "But hey, you did well out there buddy." she said as she walked away. Pyrrha came up to Jaune and kissed him on the cheek.

"You did great." She said to him with a smile.

"Yea..I guess, I'm going to go to the pool and freshen up a bit, I'll be back in a little while."

"Ok." Pyrrha said with a smile.

Jaune walked over tot eh pool and discarded his armor and clothes, but kept his underwear on, but before he went in he quickly looked around for any sign of Erza.

"Phew, close is clear." Jaune said as he got in the pool. "This is nice." He said as he felt the water sooth on his chest, he noticed that ever since he started training with Zoroa in Erza, he began to gain more muscle. "Still though...I am still curious about why Pyrrha would want a dork knight such as myself."

"How long are you going to call yourself a dork?" A familiar voice asked.

"Well, Erza you shou...ERZA?!" Jaune stared at the familiar knight with surprise and shock at seeing her in the pool as well. How did she get here? He looked aorund to make sure he wasn't being followed, does she have invisible powers? "What are you doing here?"

"Well just like before I saw you come here to relax and I figured that it would be a good decision to join you." She said.

"_Seriously, does she have any modesty? Like...at all?_" The young knight thought. He then sighed and put his head back.

"But back to the subject at hand." Erza said with her arms crossing her chest and giving him a stern glare. "Why do you have to keep putting yourself down?" She asked.

Jaune sighed and looekd up. "I don't know...I guess it's because I still don't feel like I am sorta useless you know? I always had a problem with self-confidence, when Ozpin selected me as Leader of JNPR, I was shocked and confused...sometimes I believe that Pyrrha should be leader."

"I see," Erza said. "I do not know this Ozpin...but I say he chose you for leadership because he saw something in you." She said Jaune looked at her again. "Jaune, I can see the leadership traits you possess, you are also kind, sweet, and a very nice guy to get along with. Some leaders abuse their authority and stuff like that, but you treat your team well."

"Don't you abuse it a bit by beating up Natsu or GRay?" He asked.

"I don't abuse it!" Erza said defensively. "I make sure those two aren't fighting all the time." She said crossing her arms.

"Good point." Jaune said as he apologized. Erza then summoned a washcloth from..somewhere?

"Now, let me wash you're back." She said to him, prompting the young knight to look at her wide-eyed.

"Really?" He asked as Erza nodded her head. "Th-that's kind of you...but it-it's fine, I can do my ow-

"Nope!" Erza said. "I insist, besides it's my apology for not assisting you for what Naraku did to you." She said as she had Jaune turn over and she got close to scrub his back

"You blame yourself for what happened to me?" He asked as Erza nodded. "You don't have to do that Erza, I'm the one who went off alone to save them."

"Well..." Erza said with a much more stern voice as she stopped scrubbing and had Jaune fae her. "You should have asked for help! What were you thinking you fool?"

Jaune sighed. "They were my team and sister team, I figured...well as the leader it should be my responsibility and mine alone to save them." He said. "I thought that is what a leader does, sacrifices himself for his comrades."

Erza looked at him and her look became a little bit softer but were still stern and irritated. "do you have any idea how worried I was when I saw you? I thought you were going to die...*sigh* Jaune...let me tell you something that I learned a long time ago. You don't die for your friends, you live for them." She said as she then gave him a big hug.

Jaune would be lying if he said he wasn't blushing at feeling Erza's breasts touch his chest, but he was pushing those thoughts aside as he was thinking of Pyrrha and only Pyrrha.

"Now let's go, we have to get ready." Erza said as she got out of the water and reuipped into her armor once more and walked off.

"_No modesty at all..._" Jaune thought deadpanned.

Later on, Jimmy and the others had gotten the Rip-Zipper all ready and everyone gathered aorund.

"Alright everyone, Thr Rip-Zipper's all done, time to head over tot eh Volcano and fight the Mawgu!" Jimmy said. Everyone all cheered.

"Alright. time to kick some ass!" Natsu said with eagerness.

"Aye, sir!" Happy said with enthusiasm.

"All we have to do is set it up." Tucker said. "Jimmy here said that we should take it as close to the Rip as possible, and by "we" I mean "you" guys."

"So you're going to stay here while we do all the fighting then?" Inuyasha asked in an irritated voice.

"No...you just need to clear an area for me because I can't fight." He said blushing and rubbing the back of his head nervously, much to the half-demons irritation. "Oh, and by "close" I mean "at the top of the volcano".

"We gotta go all the way up there?" Jaune asked.

"Yep."

Usopp, however, wasn't feeling up to the challenge though." Guys, I don't think I can do this...my I can't go up the scary volcano disease is acting up again."

"Really?" SpongeBob said worriedly. "Guys, we can't bring him, he might die..maybe he shou-"

"Sponge...he's lying." Toph said deadpanning.

"That isn't even a good one either pal." Timmy said to the sniper, prompting him to pout.

"whatever.." Usopp grumbled under his breath.

"Well then, let's all go!" Erza said as she carried Usopp by lifting him over her shoulder.

"PUT ME DOWN!" Usopp yelled comically as Erza ignored him and they all started to follow her.

* * *

_Ancient's Peak_

Everyone had made it to the entrance of the Volcano and made it inside.

"According to my calculations," jimmy began. "There is a cave network inside this volcano, all we gotta do is follow it and find a way up to teh top."

"Ok, sounds easy enough." Luffy casually said.

"Easer said than done Luffy." Brian said. "All we gotta do is avoided anything dangerous..and if we run into enemies...well then we kick their butts."

"I'm down with that!" Natsu said eagerly.

"Stop Lollygagging and let's go!" Erza said as they all started walking. After a few moments they saw that all aorund the walls, it was covered in ooze.

"I love this color scheme," Sam said with a smile. "It's so Goth."

"Yea, but it's a shame aobut the occupant." Danny said.

"the oc-what?" Luffy, Natsu, SpongeBob, and Patrick asked. The ghost-boy just sighed and ignored them.

"If I were you guys, I would avoid touching the walls." Jimmy said. "they're covered in ooze." And they all nodded their heads, they then came across a large lake of ooze.

"Oh, great...how are we going to get across?" Gajeel asked in annoyance.

"Ash, can't you get Lapras out here?" Ruby asked.

"I could...but I am not going to get this stuff corrupt him." He said, prompting Ruby to blush in embarrassment.

"Good point." She said. Danny was thinking aobut something and had a good idea.

"Toph, you can Earthbend, right? You think you can Ben some Rock from the bottom so we can get across?"

"I can do that Ghost-Boy." she smirked as she made some movements and rocks appeared from the bottom, but it was all covered in ooze.

"Juvia, use your magic to get some of this ooze off." Gray said.

"You got it my darling." She said, prompting him to sigh in annoyance. "**WATER NEBULA!**" She then sent a torrent of water on the rocks and they got washed away.

"Nice work Juvia, now let's press on!" Jimmy said as hey all continued their walk. SpongeBob was thinking about something.

"So..what do you think we will find at the top?" He asked in curiosity. "I mean I know we will find that mean old Mawgu...but what else do you think might be up there?"

"You know...I'm pretty curious myself." Brian said. "I wonder what other interesting stuff we will see up there."

"That's what make it fun!" Luffy said. "to see what is beyond up there."

"You are very eager aobut this." Brian said deadpanning. Everyone started exploring more of the cave until they a large pillar on top of something, Jimmy took a closer inspection and saw that it was a fan-like machine.

"Hmm, if we can somehow get that pillar off, we can use that fan to get to the top." Jimmy explained.

"Ok Toph, time for yo-" Sokka was cut off by her pushing him aside.

"Have Twinkle Toes go, I want to save energy." she said.

"Twinkle Toes?" Everyone asked, prompting Toph to point at Aang, who was now blushing out of embarrassment and some of the group were snickering.

"Stop laughing." Aang said with a red face. He then saw KAtara giggle and was shocked. "You too Katara?" Aang said in a betrayed voice.

"Sorry Aang, but it is kinda funny..." she said apologetically.

"You're all mean..." Aang said as he then walked over and Earthbended the rock and rubble off of the vent. "Ok, now that the rock is off, I could use my Airebending to get us all to the top."

"I'm just going to stay down here...make sure tot ell me when the close is clear ok?" Tucker asked.

"Don't worry pal, we will." Danny said to everyone as they gathered on the vent and Aang moved his arms up and down to get them all to the top, and they all started to float.

"You know," Brian said. "I will never get used to that bending of yours Aang."

You're gonna have to buddy." Aang said with a smile, after a few minutes, they all got to the top.

"Ok Tucker, you're all good." Danny called out.

"You got all the monsters right?" Tucker asked in a scared voice. As if someone jinxed them, they all heard a roar and out came a bunch of Beowolfs. Danny looekd back down and gave a reassuring smile.

"Give us...a few minutes," Danny called out, and everyone went to beat up the Beowolfs. After that, Danny went back. "Ok Tucker you're all good." He said. At that moment they all heard a rumbling noise.

"Not more Grimm!" SpongeBob said wordily.

Inuyasha and Ntsua smelled the air.

"It ain't..it smells..like that ooze stuff." Inuyasha said, with Natsu nodding his head in agreenment. They all hear d noise and turned around to find a large rock monster with glowing purple eyes.

"CHOSEN ONE'S I AM THE MAWGU! AND I CHOSE YOU...FOR YOUR DOOM!" He roared as he went up top.

"Can he do that?" Patrick asked. "I thought we were already choo-chosen." Some of them rolled their eyes and looekd up.

"So that ugly thing was the Mawgu huh?" Brian asked. "He doesn't look that tough...but you know, looks can be deceiving."

"Right," Jimmy said as he had everyone face him. "Alright everyone, this Mawgu is threatening our homes and everyone we love. Time to show him what we are made of. We're tough!"

"Yea!" Luffy, Natsu, Chopper, Usopp, Sokka, and Toph said in agreement.

"We're mean!"

"I'm mean!" Patrick said with determination.

"Darn it, we're carbon-based lifeforms," Jimmy said with a smile. "So who's going to kick some buttocks?"

"THE CARBONATED LIFEFORMS!" Timmy, Cosmo, SpongeBob, Luffy, Natsu, Happy, Ruby, Yang, Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, Ash, and Shippo said.

"Pika!" Pikachu said in agreenment and they all started walking once again to the top.

* * *

**And that is that everyone. Only two more chapters left and the story will come to a conclusion. I am going to take a break from the series because I want to focus a bit on Ultimate Leid. I will not give up on the series, just take a break from it. Stay tuned for next time as our heroes go and fight the Mawgu and save their homes :)**

**Also, don't forget about the poll I posted, I am just so wondering on who I should pair Jaune with and I have no clue who would be a good choice, as Fairy Tail's females all have their distinctive personalities. but nice.**

**Also please don't forget to read and review, I am always happy to hear from you all and also happy to answer any questions you might have for me.**

**See you all next time :)**


	14. Finale

**So here we are ladies and gentlemen, here with the last chapter of this story. Our heroes are now going to give to traverse the upside part of teh volcano and face off against teh evil Mawgu, will they succeed? Let's find out in this final fight :)**

**To marcano321: Yes they are, despite arguments, they are like family. Thanks. Thanks for voting in the poll :) I think Luffy is the most skilled. As for teh most experience...Luffy may be...Idk...**

**To DB-20: I also had that feeling a bit as well for a while. And I love the design too, she is so freakin cute!**

**Also, I do not own any characters, except for Brian Johnson :)**

**Also please don't forget to cast your votes, I shall close teh poll this upcoming Saturday. So far the votes have been**

**Aries- 2 Votes**

**Lucy Heartfilia- 1 Vote**

**Juvia Lockser- 1 Vote**

**Levy McGarden- 0**

**Mirajane Strauss- 0**

**Lisanna Strauss- 0**

**Cana Alberona- 0**

**Hmm, seems like The shy Celestial Sprit, Aries is winning, please do not forget to vote people, like I said the poll will end and close on Saturday, so don't forget to vote, who should the love interest for Jaune Ard be for my upcoming RWBY/Fairy Tail Crossover? Do not forget to vote**

**Characters from ****_Spongebob Squarepants_**** belongs to Nickelodeon and creator Stephen Hillenburg (R.I.P)**

**Characters from ****_Jimmy Neutron_**** belongs to Nickelodeon and creator John A. Davis**

**Characters from ****_Fairly Oddparents_**** and ****_Danny Phantom_**** both belong to Nickelodeon and creator Buth Hartman**

**Characters from ****_Avatar: The Last Airbender_**** belongs to Nickelodeon and creators Bryan Konietzko and Michael Dante DiMartino**

**Characters from ****_My Life As A Teenage Robot_**** belongs to Nickelodeon and creator Rob Renzetti**

**Characters from ****_One Piece_**** belongs to writer Eiichiro Oda and **_**Weekley Shonen Jump**_ **and the anime is produced my Toe Animation and licensed by Funimation**

**Characters from ****_Fairy Tail_**** belongs to writer Hiro Mashima and **_**Weekley Shonen Magazine**_ **and the anime is produced by A-1 Pictures, Dentsu Inc, Satelight, Bridge, and CloverWorks and is licensed by Funimation**

**Characters from ****_Pokemon: Adventures on the Orange Islands_**** belongs to Nintendo as the anime is based on the video game and when this series premiered is was licensed by 4Kids animation**

**Characters from ****_RWBY_**** belongs to creator Monty Oum (R.I.P) and Rooster Teeth**

**Characters from ****_Inuyasha_**** belong to creator Rumiko Takahashi and **_**Weekley Shonen Sunday **_**and the anime is produced by Sunrise Inc. and licensed by Madmen Entertainment and Viz Media.**

* * *

_Top of the Volcano_

Everyone made it to the top of the Volcano, and they were surprised. Why? Because there was rubble, buildings, and other stuff floating all aorund in the sky.

"Look at all that flying rubble." Danielle said with her hands on her hips.

"From what it looks like they all come from our worlds." Jimmy said. Something Luffy saw made his eyes wide.

"THE SUNNY!" Everyone turned to see that indeed: The Straw Hat's ship was floating with the rubble. "SUNNY! DON'T WORRY, WE'LL SAVE YOU!"

"Hopefully after we lure the Mawgu in the Rip, everything brought here will go back to our perspective worlds." Jimmy said. "If we can lure the monster into the Rip, we can all seal him up at the same time!" He said.

"good idea," SpongeBob said. "But how exactly are we going to get hup there?" He asked as he pointed up top.

Everyone looekd to see...yes..._HOW_ are they going to get up there? what with all that flying rubble and what not.

Sandy, however, thought of something. "We're going to have to either climb or jump up to the top then Spongey." She said.

"YAYY, more jumping!" Patrick said. Danny was pondering this and nodded.

"Ok then, we shall split into two teams." Danny said

**Team 1. Sam, Tucker, Danielle, Sandy, Patrick, Katara, Sokka, Toph, Zuko, Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Franky, Brook, Lucy, Gray, Erza, Wendy, Caral, Gajeel, Juvia, Lilly, Levy, Misty, Brock, Togepi, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, Ren, Sun, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kiara.**

**Team 2. Jimmy, Timmy, Danny, SpongeBob, Aang, Jenny, Luffy, Natsu, Happy, Ash, Pikachu, Ruby, Inuyasha, Brian.**

You guys," Danny said to Team 1. "You all go that way and wait for teh Mawgu to get close, Tucker, as soon as we weaken the Mawgu, that's your cue to activate the switch."

"Got it." Tucker said saluting. Danny tuned towards Anicktoonime and Brian.

"You guys... let's go show him what happens when you mess with Team Anicktoonime." He said with them agreeing. "Brian, you're coming with us."

"I am?" the teenaged shapeshifter said.

"Yes, you Brian," Danny said with a smile.

"Alrighty then." Brian said with his smile as well.

"Everybody ready?" Danny asked as everyone nodded. "Alright, let's go stop this monster and save our homes!"

"YEA!" Everyone said loudly as they went tot heir designated areas.

Team 2 were jumping and climbing up the rubble to get close to the monster, while also avoiding some obstacles being thrown at their way.

"So...what exactly is the plan?" Timmy asked.

"We have to lure the Mawgu into the Rip!" Jimmy said. "Once he is beaten and weekend, that will give us the opportunity to suck him and his energy inside, and hopefully that will be the last we see of him."

"This is so great!" Ruby said with a smile. "The gang is back together, just like last time."

"Meh, whatever." Inuyasha said as he turned his head away, but he was secretly smiling.

"Well, hoe much further do we have to go?" Brian asked. Just then, they all heard a rumble and out of nowhere the Mawgu appears and roars at them.

"YIPE!" SpongeBob exclaimed as he jumped into Ruby's arms and Pikachu jumped on Ash's shoulder. But before the Mawgu could do anything to them, he was hit by a banana.

"Hey loser!" the Mawgu looekd up to see Sun...mooning him, much to some of the group's disgust or amusement. "You think you're scary? You look more like a toy."

The Mawgu growled at that insult. "NOBODY, CALLS THE MAWGU, A TOY!" He roared.

"But apparently calling him a loser is ok." Brian whispered to Happy, who giggled and nodded his head.

"Darn right sir." He said. The Mawgu then flew up and approached Team 1. and summoned a bunch of sand monsters and ooze monsters

"Alright!" Sun said as he got out his staff. "Let's party!" he said as he lept and smashed a sand monster with his staff. And everyone started attacking. Zoro looked on as he crossed his two swords across his chest with his thrid sword in his mouth

"**Three Sword Style...ONI GIRI!**" Zoro said as he ran past them at a great speed, after what seemed like a few minutes, the sand monsters were taken down.

"Take some of these!" Kagome said as she fired several arrows at several sand monsters, which caused them to get dissolved, unknown to her, an ooze monster was approaching her from behind, and would have taken her, but luckily Pyrrha shot it just in time, saving the reincarnations life.

"Thanks." KAogme said to Pyrrha with a smile, which Pyrrha returned to her.

Jaune was hacking away several sand monsters as he can, he also dodged some ooze projectiles from an ooze monster and then Nora smashed it with her handle. "nice one Nora!" Jaune called out.

"Thank's Jaune-Jaune!" Nora said happily as she continued to hit the monsters.

These monsters were still coming until Miroku thought of something.

"_I know I can't overuse this.._" He thought. "But anything..to protect my friends." He said. "EVERYONE, STAND BACK!" He said. Everyone looekd confused and huddled away from him, as he then unwrapped his beads.

"Be careful Miroku!" Sango called out worriedly. He nodded and looked at teh monsters.

"Now **WIND TUNNEL!**" He then sucked all of the monsters into his Wind Tunnel, and after that, he quickly wrapped the beads back around his wrist. The Mawgu growled at them.

* * *

Meanwhile, Anicktoonime was still climbing up to the top as the others were distracting the Mawgu.

"Ok guys, we're almost there!" Jimmy said as they continued to jump up one piece of rubble. "Ok, now we got-

"LOOK OUT!" Luffy said as he and everyone else quickly dodged from a green tendril coming at them, when they saw who was responsible, they saw Naraku, standing before them and smirking.

"Oh, c'mon!" Brain said agitatedly. "Can't you leave us alone you ugly bastard?"

"Yes...but I want to warn you though, I will return and have my revenge on all of you." He said as he then vanished. Everyone was confused.

"What?" Timmy said in a confused voice.

"Well, whatever," Natsu said. "He comes back, we'll just kick his ass some more till he learns."

Right..." Jimmy said. He still was curious though...why was Narkau giving them such a hard time? Sure they had beaten him on their last adventure but...who knows. Jimmy was going to have to make sure to keep a closer eye on the monster.

but now they still kept on climbing up, they had to deal with some sand monsters, but they were all taken care of easily. As of this point, they were all now on one of the last pillars.

"Alright, guys! Now, all we gotta do is lure that monster into the Rip!" Jimmy said. "Luffy, you think you can catapult us up as high as you can?" Luffy looked back and smiled.

"Sure thing!" He said giving his cheeky grin. Timmy had his faires summon two planks and Luffy grabbed on tot hem as teh rest of Anicktoonime all got in front of him, and Luffy began to walk backward as his arms continued to stretch.

"Alright guys, let's do this!" Jimmy said. Luffy then allowed himself to go forward and sling everyone all the way to the top.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Everyone screamed as they all went up and got really close to the top and landed on the ground, face-firsts.

"Well...that was fun." Brian said sarcastically. He got up and helped out everyone else as well. "Now let's all-" but he was interrupted by a large barrier surrounding them.

"Dammit!" Inuyasha said irritated. "NARAKU, GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!"

"_Oh? I just wanted to leave you all with a parting gift._" Naraku's voice said sinisterly as a Deathstalker Grimm came out of a pool of darkness, causing everyone to get ready for a fight.

"Di-did Naraku..summon this Grimm?" Happy asked nervously.

"I think he did..." Danny said with shock. Ruby was even more shocked. How did Naraku do that? How did he summon a Grimm? Well, those questions might have to be answered for later, now they had to defeat this thing and defeat the Mawgu.

"Ok people, let's do this!" Brina said as he transformed into a Lion, and pounced on the Grimm, clawing it and biting its tail, causing the Grimm to screech in pain and throw him off.

"**Gum Gum...Pistol!**" Luffy called out but found that his punch had no effect on the shell, everyone else tired, but it would not work.

"Why can't we crack its shell?" Ash said wordily.

"Naraku must have put a barrier over it." Inuyasha said in an irritated voice. "We gotta find another way to kill this thing." He said. Jimmy was thinking aobut how they should kill it, but he then remembered seeing Brian bit some of its tail, causing it to screech.

"I got it! Brian, you bit onto its tail right?"

"Yea, and it tasted nasty." He said with his tongue sticking out.

"Well if you can either claw or bite it off., we could then use it to hopefully drive it into the Grimm."

"but Inu said something about a barrier though." Ruby said as she fired some rounds at the Grimm.

"His sword turned Red on our last adventure, maybe he can do it again." Danny said.

Inuyasha looked over at the ghost boy and went wide-eyed. "Why teh hell didn't I think of that?" He asked as he then flies really ard and his Tessaiga turned red.

"There it is!" Happy said happily. Brina saw the sword and went wide-eyed, that was so cool. "Alright! Now** WINDSCAR!**" Inuyasha yelled as his attack went to the monster's barrier, which caused it to break.

"It's defense is down!" Timmy said.

"Now Brian!" Jimmy said.

"Right! **T-Rex Form!**" He then transformed into a T-Rex and charged at the Deathstalker.

"SO COOL!" Luffy, Natsu, SpongeBob, Happy, Ruby, and Ash said in unison with stars in their eyes. Brian lunged at the Deathstalker and bit hard onto its tail, causing the Grimm to screech in pain, after a few tugs, Brian was able to get the tail off and the monster screeched in pain, Brina threw the stinger towards the others.

"Got it!" He said as he turned back and ran back to the others.

"Ok guys!" Jimmy said. "Let's take this thing down!"

"RIGHT!" they all said together. Brian had his arms turn into those of a gorilla and lifted up the stinger and looked up to see Jenny in the air.

"Heads up Jen!" Brian called out as he threw her the stinger and she caught it.

"Thanks!" she said as she then threw the Stinger and then morphed her hand into a Hammer, when the Stinger got close enough to the Grimm, Jenny flew right down and slammed the stinger right into the Grimm.

the Deathstalker screeched in massive amounts of pain as it was thrashing around.

"I'll get this ugly bastard out of here!" Brian said. "**Rhino Form!**" He then changed into a large Rhino and snarled with smoke coming out of his nose. "Alright dude, get ready to get knocked out fo the ring!" He said as he charged at the Grimm, and his horn slammed into the side of the Grimm, causing it to screech in pain as it was then knocked out of the barriers and right off the platform to the bottom below.

"That's what you get!" Natsu said with a smirk. "Nice one Brian."

"Thank's dude!" Brian said with a grin as he turned back to normal, Inuyasha then broke the barrier contracting them all and they all saw the Mawgu who was looking on at Team 2.

"Let's get his attention shall we?" Danny asked as everyone nodded,. he then grabbed a nearby pebble and threw it at the Mawgu. Who growled and turned his attention way from Team 2 and looked on at Team Anicktoonime, who were all lining up.

"Hey Mawgu!" Danny said. "Me, The Boy Genius, the Godchild, The Sponge, The Avatar, The Robotgirl, the Pirate, the Dragon Slayer, The Exceed, The Huntress, the Half-Demon, and the Shapeshifter, are going to suck all your energy back into the Rip! And there's nothing you can do to stop us!"

"Yea, We're going to kick your ass!" Luffy said.

The Mawgu snarled at them. SO, YOU THINK YOU CAN BEAT ME? WELL THEN..PREPARE TO MEET YOUR DOOM!" It shouted

(_Eyecatch featuring Anicktoonime getting into a brawl with eachother_)

* * *

(_Eyecatch featuring Sam admiring Erza's Gothic Lolita outfit_)

_Top of the Volcano_

Anicktoonime were faced off against the Mawgu, they all looked up at him and he looekd down at them.

"PREPARE TO DIE!" The Mawgu screamed as he then flew down and tried to punch them all at once, they all got out of the way in time but the feeling from the hit caused a minor earthquake.

"YOU'RE GOING DOWN!" Luffy roared as he ran towards the MAwgu. "**GUM GUM PISTOL!**" He yelled as he then gave his punch at teh MAwgu, who reeled back to due to force of it.

"LITTLE PESTS...I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU!" The MAwgu roared as his fists lit up. "**OOZE CANNON!**" He tried firing some ooze at it, but luckily Aang was able to ven it away.

"Ok dude!" Brian yelled as he ran towards the monster. "Let's see you deal with THIS! **Eagle Form!**" Birna turned into an eagle and flew up to the MAwgu, while also dodging projectiles being thrown at him. "Now, **Gorilla Form!**" He then turned into a gorilla as he then landed on the Mawgu and hit it on the head numerous times, causing the MAwgu to grunt in pain, but grabebd Brian and threw him off and he went down back on the platform with a thud.

Natsu ignited his hands and he lept up. "Eat some of this you bastard! **Fire Dragon...RRROOOAAARRR!**" He then spewed fire out of his mouth and it launched itself to the Mawgu, who grunted in pain. Danny meanwhile looked at the other platform.

"Tucker! How much longer?"

"Just a few more minutes pal!" Tucker said back to him, Danny nodded as he turned back to see Ruby running aorund and shooting the Mawgu with bullets, which he was shrugging off.

"**WINDSCAR!**" Inuyasha called out as he sent his attack towards teh MAwgu, who was able to dodge it and sent his large fist back down again, but Inuyasha was able to dodge while causing a minor earthquake.

Happy went into his battle mode. "Now **Happy Punch!**" He punched part of the MAwgu's hand, which started to crack a bit.

"Now Pikachu, use **Thunderbolt!**" Ash said.

"**Pika...CHUUU!**" Pikachu sent a lightning bolt at the Mawgu, causing it to roar in pain.

"I WILL NOT BE BEATEN BY A BUNCH OF PATHETIC CHILDREN LIKE YOU!" The MAwgu roared as he then summoned several sand monsters out to face the entire group, and looking aorund them. Anicktoonime were all surrounded.

"Oh great.." Brian said as he morphed into his gorilla form again.

"So what?" Natsu said as he ignited his fists some more. "We can take care of them." Luffy, however, was walking away from the group and started off at the monsters.

"Luffy, what's up?" SpongeBob asked. Jimmy recognized teh look and smirked.

"Just watch guys." He said as everyone turned to Jimmy confusingly, but turned back to Luffy. Luffy looked on at the monsters, and at the Mawgu, and he closed his eyes for a moment, when he opened them again, it seems as if a shockwave had erupted and it went all over teh area, the sand monsters all stopped momentarily and looked on, after a few minutes, the all either dropped on the ground or were obliterated. Team 1 were all surprised (Except for the Straw Hats)

"What the..." Jaune asked shocked at what he saw

"Dang...what did Rubby Boy do?" Yang asked. Zoro smirked.

"_Conquerors Haki.._" He thought. Anicktoonime was also wondering what just happened.

"Uh..what?" Ruby asked. Jimmy looked over at her

"Well, you all know about Luffy's Haki right? Armament and Observation..but there is a third Haki..that few people possess...Conquerors Haki-."

"-Very few people wield this Haki." Zoro began explaining to the second group. "Only one in a million people can wield this, whoever wields it can use it to stun enemies or knock them unconscious for some time."

"Woah! That's so cool!-" Shippo said from Kagome's shoulder.

Ruby was looking on. "Woah...he can knock people out by just staring at them..." She said with awe. Danny smiled and went up to Luffy.

"Nice one man, now what do you say we finish this bastard off by one combined attack?" He asked. Luffy looekd back and smiled.

"Let's do it!" Everyone all lined up.

"**Tornado...**"

"**Star...**"

"**Ecto...**"

"**Bubble...**"

"**Air...**"

"**Laser...**"

"**Gum Gum...**"

"**Fire Dragon...**"

"**Thunder...**"

"**Pika...**"

"**Crescent...**"

"**Wind...**"

"**Lion...**"

"**CANNON/CHUUU!**"

All their attacks combined and launched right at the Mawgu, and after it hit, he went flying all the way back and onto the platform in front of them all.

"We did it!" SpongeBob said happily.

"not yet pal, TUCKER NOW!" Danny said.

"Right!" Tucker said as he pushed the button and the Rip started to open. As the Mawgu was being pulled in, he looked back at them.

"THIS ISN'T OVER CHOSEN ONES! I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE ON YOU YET!" He roared as he was then sucked in. Everyone all looked at where the monster was at before and smiled big.

* * *

_Crab Village_

Anicktoonime and their friends were all now in the CRab village celebrating, the Crabs had made them all a big feast with lots of food, desert, and other stuff. Luffy, Natsu, and Brian were currently in a food eating contest, with the others watching.

"C'mon Luffy!" Usopp and Chopper were saying as they cheered their captain on.

"Don't let that pirate get teh best of you Natsu!" Happy cheered.

"You can do it, Brian!" Ruby cheered as she was sitting with her team.

After so many foods, Brina was feeling queazy. "Ok..can't eat...gonna..." He then quickly got up and ran to the woods to go empty out the food he engorged on. Everyone was either disgusted or were laughing.

"Such glutons." Jinbei said with a smile as he was drinking some sake. Jaune was sitting with Pyrrha, with her head on his shoulder as they were watching the festivities going on.

"This is nice, isn't it?" He asked her.

"Yes, it is." She said as she kissed him on the cheek. "It'll be a shame to go back though..." she said.

"Yea..but hey..at least you and I can be together though." He said to her, with her nodding her head. "and again...thanks...for believing in me."

"I will always believe in you Jaune." Pyrrha said as she rested her head on his shoulder and the two rested their eyes. Usopp was standing on a chair boasting tot eh villagers aobut how awesome he was.

"And with a mighty punch, I hurled hat Mawgu into the Rip and saved everyone!" He said with a smile, some of teh gang were shaking their heads...when will he ever learn?

"He's lying by the way!" Toph said to them all.

* * *

_Campsite_

Jimmy and the rest were all back at the Campsite, saying their farewells to Shelly and the Queen.

"You see Absorbent Yellow One, you saved us all." As was foretold in legend."

"Wow..so it's like you knew what was happening the whole time, can you tell me what I am thinking of right now?"

"He can't see into the future, you dolt." Weiss said to the Sponge, who frowned a bit.

"Sorry but I can't," Shelly said to them,

"Farewell Chosen Ones and thank you so much for your help." The Queen said with a smile. "You truly are heroes."

"Daw..it was nothing.." Brian said with a red face. Sanji went over on one knee.

"No problem my dear." He said as Nami grabbed him and dragged him back to the group.

"Again, thank you all so much for you're help!" The Crab said as he and the Queen waved. Anicktoonime and friends wave too as they all vanished in bright light

* * *

_Fairy Tail Guild Hall_

Anicktoonime and friends all arrived at teh Guild Hall

"I know you all want to head home, but we have to do something first. Erza said as she and Team Natsu walked inside as teh others waited outside.

"Oh hey, kids." Makarov said as the other mages of Fairy Tail all waved at them. "Back so soon?"

"Yep, and guess what gramps?" Natsu said. "We got visitors." He said as he looekd at teh door. "Come on in guys!" He said. Anicktoonime and their friends walked inside the guildhall, and when the mages saw them they all smiled and cheered.

"Hey, those kids are back!" Wakaba said with a grin.

"Alright, now this is a manly reunion!" Elfman said with a big grin on hsi face. Mirajane walked to the door and gave them all a sweet smile.

"I am so happy you are all here again, and you bought more people?"

"That's right Ms. Mira." Danny said.

Anicktoonime introduced their friends to the mages of the guild. Sanji was flirting with some fo the females as usual and Miroku tried to grope some of them...which ended up with him being beaten up and being scolded at by Sango.

"I love this building." Sandy said with a smile. "Nice architecture," she said.

"Everyone! Get your guide marks." Erza said to them, prompting some fo them to get confused.

"But we aren't mages." Brian said.

"Nonsense my boy," Makarov said with a grin. "As you helped my kids, I am making you all honorary members of Fairy Tail, now get your marks." Some fo them shrugged and get them

**Patrick- Magenta (right arm)**

**Sandy- Blue (on her suit underneath her acorn symbol)**

**Sam- Black (on her hand)**

**Tucker- Red (in the middle of his shirt) **

**Katara- Water Blue (on her left hand)**

**Sokka- Same as Katara (on his right hand)**

**Toph- Earth Brown (on her right foot)**

**Zuko- Fire Orange (on his left hand)**

**Zoro- Green (on his left leg)**

**Nami- Yellow (on her lef tarm)**

**Usopp- Brown (on his righ forearm)**

**SAnji- White (on his right hand)**

**Chopper- Pink(on his left hoof)**

**Robin- Purple (on her right shoulder)**

**Franky- Blue (on his neck)**

**Brook- Grey (on his hat)**

**Jinbei- Navy Blue (On his right hand)**

**Misty- Orange (on her left kneecap)**

**Brock- Earth Green (on his left arm)**

**Togepi- Baby Blue (on he front of his shell)**

**Weiss- Snow White (on her right arm)**

**Blake- Black (on her elft hand)**

**Yang- Yellow (on her neck)**

**Jaune- Dark Blue (on his neck)**

**Nora- Pink (on her knee)**

**Pyrrha- Crimson Red (on her neck)**

**Ren- Light Green (on his right hand)**

**Kagome- Red (on her right hand)**

**Miroku- Purple (on his left hand)**

**Sango- Pink (on her left hand)**

**Shippo- Red (on his tail)**

**Kiara- Black (on her tail)**

**Brian- Black (on his neck)**

After te got their guild marks they went aorund and introduced themselves, to the others. Jaune and Pyrrha were blushing a bit when teh heavy drinker Cana was teasing them aobut their relationship, but Mira was squealing and calling them adorable together.

Lisanna was holding Togepi with happiness and calling him adorable and stuff like that. Levy was sitting with the rest of Team Shadow Gear nearby and telling them about the Island.

After a few minutes Jimmy called up the entire group including their friends.

"Ok guys...you know what this means.

"Yea.." SpongeBob said. "Time to say goodbye again." He said with a tear going down his eye

"Yea, but not yet, I want to give these new Reclalers out Natsu, I am giving you a new one because your old one was destroyed by Hades." He said as he tossed Natsu a Recaller.

"Thanks Jim!" Natsu said with a smile. Jimmy also got out some new ones. He tehn tunred to SpongeBob's friends, Danny's friends, Aang's friends, the Straw Hat Crew, Team Natsu, Misty, Brock, WBY, NPR, and Inuyasah's group

"Now I won't be giving you any Recallers because you can all share it, but I will give out two of them to two new members fo the group." Jimmy said as he then gave them to...Jaune Arc and Brian Johnson. "Jaune...Brian...welcome to the team."

Jaune and Brian were both shocked. Th-tey were asked...to be new members of Anicktoonime? This...this is unreal...

"I..you want me to become a new member of your group?" Jaune asked with shock. Jimmy nodded.

"Yeppers," Jimmy said.

"Yayy!" Ruby said as she hugged the young knight. "Me and you are teammates now!" she said squealing with happiness and excitement.

"I am now part of a group of other heroes huh?" Brina asked as he picked up his Recaller. "This is really cool." He said. Jimmy looekd back at Sun and Levy.

"you guys sure you don't want Recallers either?"

"No thanks Jimmy, I am perfectly fine with one team." Levy said with a smile.

"Sorry littel dude, I want to...but it would be too much to be in both teams." Sun said. Jimmy shook his head and chuckeld.

"Well then, let's congratulate Jaune Arc and Brian Johnson for becoming new members to Team Anicktoonime!"

"YEA!" they all shouted with happiness.

And my friends...this concludes Team Anicktoonime's second adventure together :)

* * *

**Cast**

**Jimmy Neutron... DEBi DERRIBERRY**

**Timmy Tunrer/Poof... TARA STRONG**

**Danny Phantom ... DAVID KAUFMAN**

**SpongeBob Squarepants...TOM KENNY**

**Aang...ZACH TYLER EISEN**

**X-J9 "Jenny" Wakeman...JANICE KAWAYE**

**Monkey D. Luffy/Erza Scarlet...COLLEEN CLINCKENBEARD**

**Natsu Dragneel...TODD HABERKORN**

**Happy...TIA BALLARD**

**Ash Ketchum...VERONICA TAYLOR**

**Pikachu...IKUE OHTANI**

**Ruby Rose...LINDSAY JONES**

**Inuyasha..RICHARD IAN COX**

**Cosmo...DARAN NORRIS**

**Wanda...SUSAN BLAKESLEE**

**Sam Manson...GREY DESILE**

**Tucker Foley...RICKY D'SHON COLLINS**

**Patrick Star...BILL FAGGERBAKKE**

**Sandy Cheeks...CAROLYN LAWRENCE**

**Katara...MAE WHITEMAN**

**Sokka...JACK DESENA**

**Tohp Beifong...JESSIE FLOWER**

**Zuko...DANTE BOSCO**

**Roronoa Zoro/Elfman Strauss... CHRISTOPHER SABAT**

**Nami...LUCI CHRISTIAN**

**Usopp...SONNY STRAIT**

**Sanji/Loke...ERIC VALE**

**Tony Tony Chopper/JUVIA Lockser...BRINA PALANCIA**

**Nico Robin...STEPHANI YOUNG**

**Franky...PATRICK SEITZ**

**Brook...IAN SINCLAIR**

**Jinbei...DANIEL BAUGH**

**Lucy Heartfilia...CHERAMI LEIGH**

**Gray Fullbuster...NEWTON PITTMAN**

**Wendy Marvell...BRITTANY KARBOWSKI**

**Carla...JAD SAXTON**

**Gajeel Redfox...DAVID WALD**

**Pantherlilly...RICK KEELING**

**Misty...RACHAEL LILLIS**

**Brock...ERIC STUART**

**Weiss Schnee...KARA EBERLE**

**Blake Belladonna...ARRYN ZECH**

**Yang Xiao Long...BARBARA DUNCKLEMAN**

**Jaune Arc...MILES LUNA**

**Nora Valkyrie...SAMANTHA IRELAND**

**Pyrrha Nikos...JEN BROWN**

**Lie Ren...MONTY OUM**

**Kagome Higurashi...MONECA STORI **

**Miroku...KIRBY MORROW**

**Sango...KELLY SHERIDAN**

**Shippo...JILLIAN MICHEALS**

**Kiara...TARAKO**

**Brian Johnson... YURI LOWENTHAL**

**Additional Voices**

**Wise Old Crab/King Gorge... BILL FARMER**

**Queen of The Mermec People...SAFFRON HENDERSON**

**Mawgu...FRED TATASCIORE**

**Mysterious Figure/Naraku...PAUL DOBSON**

**Sagittarius...WILBUR PENN**

**Virgo...TERRI DOTY**

**Aquarius...JESSICA CAVANAGH**

**Mirajane Strauss...MONICA RIAL**

**Makarov Dreyar... R. BRUCE ELLIOT**

**Wakaba Mine...CHARLES CAMPBELL**

* * *

**Finally...now we are all done here people, after three whole months, the second installment is at a close, thank you all so much for liking and reading this story. Like I said I will be taking a break for a while to focus on Ultimate Leid, but I will not forget the series, like I said, just a short break, I will return when I am ready. **

**Also, do not forget about the poll on my profile. The poll will close on Saturday and on that day I shall make my decision.**

**Don't forget to read and review, I am way happy to hear from you guys...and to answer any questions you might have...**

**Team Anicktoonime will appear in _Nicktoons and Anime: Attack of the Toybots. _**

**I'll see you then :)**


	15. Poll Update

**Hey guys...so this is nota chapter..but I do want to make an announcement, so after giving it some thought. I have come to a decision. the poll is over...and honestly I am not going to have Aries be Jaune's love interest. Now don't get me wrong, I like Aries, she is an adorable cinnamon roll. But I just don't really know how to write for that. Maybe I'll do something like that one day, but for now...I just can't, I apologize to those of you who wanted Aries as Jaune's love interest. It has nothing to do with the choice, I was just trying to think of ideas on how to do this, and it was just...not doing me any good. So again to those you who wanted Aries. I deeply apologize and that I will do something similar like that possibly in the future. I Promise**

**So who is Jaune's love interest going to be? Well...after giving it some thought...it's going to be...**

**Lucy Heartfilia.**

**I know some of you might have expected either Juvia or Erza, but with Erza...I feel like she would be more of a big sister figure to Jaune than a potential girlfriend. And as for Juiva...*chuckles* if I wanted to, I could make her AND lucy be love interest...but I do not know how to write for harems, nor do I think I will ever do a harem story, so possibly not. Plus for Juvia, it would be kind hard for me to write because she is is the clingy type, I am going to have to do some more research on her to see how to write for her so she is out**

**I am going to go with Lucy because looking back on it, I can sorta see her and Jaue with similar cases and stuff like that aobut being a bit insecure aobut somethings, but they have the support from their friends and stuff like that. So our Celestial Spirit Mage is going to be the love interest for our favorite Dorky Knight.**

**Again I am sorry to those of you who wanted Aries, I really am sorry.**

**Keep an eye out for the story sometime in the near future **


End file.
